The New Kids at Ouran V2: Life Goes On
by LimitedTimeLoser
Summary: Since Catalina and Oscar returned to Ouran they've been the talk of the school. As rumors grow more and more outrageous, two business partners capitalize on the moment. They have a trick or two up their sleeves that they're ready to unveil. The news shake Ouran as no one can tell the rumors from the truth anymore. "There's no such thing as privacy."
1. Hikaru's Idea

**The New Kids at Ouran**

**V2**

**Life Goes On**

**Author's Notes: Hey everyone! It's been a while, hasn't it? Well, I'm glad you decided to read the second volume! **

**Trust me the wait is well worth it! What is that you enjoy in a good book? Drama? Romance? Comedy? Suspense? Just add the wonderful Ouran characters and hot water, Life Goes On has it all! **

* * *

**Hikaru's Idea**

"Heeey, there you are. Why are you so late?" Catalina asked smiling at the handsome twin as she hugged him.

"I was running late. I guess I didn't get much sleep last night." He shrugged. "I'm so sorry for making you wait up on me."

Catalina's smile began to fade and she gave him a quizzical look. She looked down at her shoes as angry tears filled her eyes; she fought to keep them in.

_I remember this…_ She thought.

"That's not Kaoru's voice." She mumbled.

The twin's eyes widened in shock,_ Huh? How'd she realize that? Deny it._

"I'm sorry I didn't quite hear you. What was that?" he asked.

She clenched her fists and jaw as she look up to make threatening eye contact, "I said that's not Kaoru's voice!" she yelled.

Kaoru peeked around the marble column, his eyes grew wide and his mouth hung open slightly.

"What do you mean?"He chuckled nervously.

Catalina smirked, "All the time you two spend together… You'd think you'd have his laugh down to a _T_ at least. In other words, I know it's you Hikaru." She said folding her arms.

Hikaru looked as shocked as his brother, "But…"

"What the hell do you think you're doing Hikaru?" she yelled angrily as tears rolled down her cheeks. She, in all honesty, wanted the punch him as hard as she could and walk away. She held back though as much as it killed her.

"I…" Hikaru stopped. He didn't know what to say, what to do. He was just, shocked.

Catalina turned around swiftly, her long black hair swung along with her. She brushed a lock of her hair behind her burning ear and walked away. She stopped abruptly to turning her head to the side looking at the pole where Kaoru was hiding, "Kaoru, you can come out now. Game over. You guys are so mean!" she said running inside of the building.

For the first time since playing their little game they could both admit that, yes they were quite mean. Kaoru finally ran after, "Catalina, wait! Please!" he called for her. After arguing with herself about it she finally stopped running so that she could catch up with her. He noticed the whites of her eyes were turning red making the blue appear more intense.

"Catalina, I'm sorry. I truly am."

"Yeah? Well, you should be." She spat, folding her arms, "You had me fooled. I thought you were a nice guy, Kaoru… Or am I talking to Hikaru again?" she said rolling her eyes.

"Look it wasn't _my_ idea, Kat. I promise!"

"Righhht… And you expect me to believe you after this?"

"Listen…"

_~Earlier that Morning~_

Kaoru sat on the bed texting on his phone.

"Hey, Kaoru, who are you texting?" he asked moving to sit beside his brother.

"Kat..." he said with a smile on his face still looking at his phone.

Hikaru sighed, "Why are you wasting your time on her?

"Why do you waste your time on Haruhi?"

Hikaru rolled his eyes, "At least Haruhi knows who I am." He said angrily.

"Catalina does know who I am, Hikaru…"

"Hm… Want to find out?" he asked Kaoru, his voice deep and malicious almost.

Kaoru looked at his twin as if he'd said something offensive. He knew exactly what his brother meant when he said that. Hikaru was suggesting the 'game' they used to play all the time when they were younger to see if girls could tell them apart, now known as the _Which One is Hikaru Game_.

"If she knows I'm pretending to be you then you'll know she cares and actually pays attention to you. If not then she's just like the others."

"Why can't you just leave this alone, Hikaru?"

"I just can't stand here and let you get hurt by an outsider. You'll thank me later." He smiled at his brother, taking his phone from him. Kaoru had a bad feeling about this but he handed it over, no protest.

_Meet me at the fountain when you get to school. There's something important I need to ask you :)_

He pushed the phone back into his brother's hands and walked out of the room. It vibrated.

_Um…Okay, see you then :P_

Kaoru ran a hand through his auburn hair and sighed heavily.

_"You'll thank me later…"_ echoed in his head.

"Yeah, I doubt it this time Hikaru." He mumbled to himself.

_~Present Time~_

Catalina looked him then to Hikaru. She buried her hands into her pockets to hide how bad they were shaking.

"I'm sorry… I just—"she trailed off.

"Catalina, you don't believe me?" he asked looking deep into her eyes that looked almost grey now. He had always been honest with her; he never gave her reason to not believe him now. She ruined the eye contact to look up at the dark clouds in the sky as she thought.

Kaoru reached out to grab her hand but she took a step back, "Catalina…" he whispered.

"I'm sorry… I just… I can't talk right now." She mumbled as she turned to walk away. Kaoru couldn't do anything but watch her walk away. He felt his brother place a hand on his shoulder. His eyes slowly began to focus on Hikaru's hand he wanted to break it off.

"I'm sorry, Kaoru." Hikaru whispered.

Kaoru grabbed his twin's wrist as if it were filthy and dropped it. He turned to walk away from his brother he couldn't handle being around him for another second.

"You… are a piece of work, Hikaru." He mumbled.

"Kaoru, I said I was sorry!"

Soon, Hikaru found himself standing outside of the school alone. He began to think as he walked his own route to class. It was rare that his brother would find an interest in anyone, he knew that. It bothered him because he knew how serious Kaoru was about this crush. He feared that Catalina would take him away. He never thought that he and his brother would fall out over some girl. Then he realized, in his effort to keep Kaoru from being taken away he'd pushed him away by intervening.

"I have to fix this." He sighed.

**-Lunch-**

Haruhi walked into the cafeteria with her bento box in tow, her large brown eyes were narrowed as she scoped out the cafeteria to find a certain twin. She spotted him almost immediately and walked over to sit with him. He'd left class ten minutes before lunch to visit the office. She assumed that he just came to cafeteria on his own since he was already out.

"Hey, Kaoru what's wrong? You didn't say a word in class today." Haruhi said sitting next to him at the table.

"Tamaki for the fifth and final time if there were 180 fish in the sea and one of them drowned, there'd still be 180 fish!" Kyoya sighed, rubbing his temples before picking up his books from his desk.

Tamaki looked at Kyoya with an irritated look on his face, "Kyoya, you clearly don't understand simple math. One from one-eighty is one seventy-nine!" he yelled silently.

Kyoya looked at Catalina, "You get it, right? Please explain it to this moron."

Catalina sighed heavily, "Tamaki, if there were a one hundred and eighty fish and one of them drowned the logical answer would be one hundred and eighty." She said showing no interest in the argument at all.

"But how?!" Tamaki yelled, clutching the air with his fingers.

"The joke is that they're fish, Tamaki." Catalina sighed.

He looked at her with an expectant look on his face, "So…"

"They don't drown! They live underwater for crying out loud!" Kyoya yelled.

The class 2-A trio walked down the rest of the stairs in silence.

"Oh!" Tamaki exclaimed. "I get it now!"

Catalina pinched the bridge of her nose as Kyoya placed his middle finger on the bridge of his glasses, "Moron!" they said in unison both sighing in relief.

Tamaki laughed, "That was a good joke, and I should give Omi kudos for that one."

He and Kyoya watched Catalina walk away from them to stare out the window leading school's garden. Kyoya sent an assuring look Tamaki's way to let him know that it'd be fine if he continued on to lunch. He'd see to Catalina himself.

"Alright, I guess I'll see you in a few." Tamaki said entering the cafeteria.

Kyoya walked over to see Catalina blankly staring out of the window, he felt his eyebrow raise in question. He's never seen her reclusive like this before.

"Catalina…"

"Yeah?" she said hesitantly turning away from the window.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

She smiled falsely and nodded, quickly returning to the window. Kyoya placed a hand on her shoulder gently.

"Are you sure? You can tell me. I see whatever it is has affected your mood terribly."

She continued to look out of the window not saying a word. Kyoya turned to leave her alone, "Alright, I won't force it out of you."

She turned and saw him as he began to walk away with a hand in his pocket. Quickly she grabbed his wrist and pulled him back over to her. He was so easy to pull as if he knew she were going to, the lack of weight threw her off balance as he came back to her. Her back was against the wall; his right hand was above her head resting against the wall. She still held his left wrist in her hand as he stood in front of her, closely. Kyoya was looking down at her trying not to make eye contact but she didn't look up. He freed his wrist from her grasp.

"Catalina…" he whispered, lifting her head up with his index finger gently. Her icy blue eyes meet his onyx ones.

"Hey do you see that?" whispered a guy who was headed into the cafeteria.

"Yeah, it looks like they're about to kiss." whispered one of his friends.

"They seem so close." The first guy whispered.

"Of course. Haven't you heard? They've been spending a bunch of time together since she got her memories back." whispered the girl with them as they disappeared into the cafeteria.

"It's about the twins." Catalina said.

Kyoya felt his eyes narrow, "Tell me…"

"Then Hikaru came over to apologize to me but I was too angry to hear what he had to say. I knew I should've stopped him. But I didn't… It's my fault." Kaoru said picking up the spoon from his tray.

Haruhi looked away and spotted Tamaki, who was standing in line waving at her. She thought to herself, _'Maybe I could help… Kaoru obviously likes her. In the past few weeks, Kaoru couldn't mention anyone else but her. It must have bothered Hikaru, because Kaoru let her into the world that they shared.'_

"Maybe I could talk to her for you…" she offered.

Surprisingly, he shook his head no and smiled slightly, "Thanks, Haruhi, but it's probably not the best time. I want to let her cool off a little. She was pretty upset. Catalina deserves a few days to cool off."

"But—"

"Besides, nothing you tell her will make her become aware of how I really feel for her." He said popping a grape into his mouth.

"What do you mean?"

Kaoru smiled and looked at her, "Catalina as feelings for Kyoya-senpai. It makes sense though; they spend so much time together on and off campus. Hell, Kyoya likes her too.

"Whoa, what?" Haruhi's eyes grew comically. Kaoru turned his attention back tray when he saw Tamaki headed their way.

"Come here…" Kyoya said softly pulling her into a comforting hug. She never thought she'd be pouring her tears into his tie. He lifted her face toward his with his index finger and began to wipe away her tears.

"Kyoya…" she whispered.

"Yes?"

"Thank you." She said giving him a slight squeeze.

Kyoya smiled and backed away from her, "So, are you in the mood to eat anything?"

She laughed, "Always, I'm starving!"

"Well if you'd like we could have our lunch outside in the school's garden. That's our tranquil dining area." He said leading her to the cafeteria.

"I'd love that Kyoya."

"Hey, senpai, where is Kyoya and Catalina? They're usually with you for lunch." Haruhi asked.

"Hm… They were behind me. Catalina was upset about something so I thing she went to go cool off. Kyoya—I have no idea." Tamaki said turning around to spot them grabbing their lunch. "Oh, there they are."

Kaoru's head jerked up to look at Catalina who was smiling and talking with Kyoya. He smiled to himself, he was happy that she wasn't still visibly upset. He then noticed his twin walk over to sit across from him. Kaoru refused to look at him; he took a sip of his juice and pretended to look for someone else. When in all actuality he was looking at Catalina who was following Kyoya out of the cafeteria, he was carrying both of their trays. Catalina glanced over and saw Kaoru looking at her so she walked a bit quicker out of his sight.

"Where are they going?" Haruhi asked.

Tamaki rose out of his seat to catch them, "Hey guys where are you going? He asked.

"The garden." Kyoya answered. "Catalina wants to eat somewhere quiet. You may join us if you'd like."

Tamaki looked at Catalina, "What's the matter?"

She shrugged, "I don't know…"

"You must tell me." Tamaki said.

"Fine, I will but I don't want to talk about right now." Catalina said leaving the cafeteria quickly.

Kyoya followed behind her.

Tamaki's brow rose in question, "Hm..." he hummed, walking to the table with his friends

"Where'd they go?" Haruhi asked.

"The garden…" Tamaki said.

Haruhi and Kaoru exchanged looks before returning to their lunch.

* * *

**Author's note: For the conversation Kyoya and Cat have at lunch and some off campus happenings come back for the chapter extra! I'll have it up tomorrow.**

**PS: Chapter extras are bits that relate to something that happened in the previous chapter or extra I think it'd be cool if I did that so that the story isn't so serious all the time. NOT all chapters will have an extra. Just think of it as those extended scenes or in some cases bloopers from DVDs xD **

**This way when the story is updated there'll be two new chapters. But I can't get to the extra tonight. **

**Please leave a review ^_^**

**|Limited|**


	2. Hikaru's Idea (Extra)

**The New Kids at Ouran**

**V2**

**Life Goes On**

**Hikaru's Idea (Extra)**

* * *

Catalina found herself in the outdoor dining area surrounded by beautiful flowers. Kyoya placed their trays in front of them.

"Thanks… A lot, Kyoya." She said.

"Oh, it's no problem really." The bespectacled boy said smiling.

They looked at each other for a bit without saying a word before finally digging into their lunches. Kyoya noticed that Catalina had sat her spoon down and started to stare off at the rose bushes.

"Catalina…"

"Yeah… Huh? Sorry."

Kyoya sat his spoon down and leaned forward onto the table with his arms folded, "You know I must ask."

"Ask away." She said leaning onto the table in the same manner as Kyoya.

Kyoya looked at the fruit on her plate before asking, "Do you…have feelings for Kaoru?"

Catalina stared at him blankly.

"I ask this because you seem so hurt by this little incident." He continued.

"No," she said.

He narrowed his eyes at her, "Then why are you so upset?"

Catalina sighed, "…I'm not."

"...right."

"Okay, look, maybe I had an interest in him because he's been so sweet and everything but after today I don't know…"

"Yes or no?" Kyoya said.

She dropped her head and looked down at the table, her hair shielding her face, "I did."

Kyoya felt his ears burn as if they were on fire, which was something he only felt when he was truly upset. He looked away from her once he realized he'd become upset by the answer she'd given him. Why? Was he…jealous? No… Most definitely not. The thought of him being jealous of Kaoru was silly but he's felt that way a lot recently. But why? He didn't actually like her, right? This friendship was father's orders, right? It was all strictly business… Right?

"I thought so." He said picking up his glass.

"Yes, I accept your apology, Hikaru. But I'm still mad at you." Kaoru said in the calmest tone. He then got up from his seat and left the cafeteria.

Hikaru got up to follow him, "Kaoru!" he called.

Tamaki grabbed Hikaru's arm, "Maybe it's best if you let him cool off." Tamaki suggested, but the twin snatched away from and started running after his brother.

"Wow. Haruhi, what's going on with them?" Tamaki asked looking out of the door at them.

Haruhi sighed, "Catalina…"

Tamaki's eyes widened, "What about her?"

"Are you going to attend the dinner with your family tomorrow night at the Sakamoto family's home ?" Kyoya asked.

"Yes, why?" Catalina sighed.

Kyoya cleared his throat, "My family and I were attending as well."

There was an awkward silence between the two until Kyoya remember what had came in the mail recently.

"Oh… I have good news." Kyoya said in happy tone to ease the obvious tension.

"What is it?" she smiled.

Kyoya wiped his mouth with a soft napkin, "My book came in yesterday. Would you like to come over to read with me today?" he asked.

She nodded, "Of course, would you ride home with me to get out of this of this monstrosity," she laughed referring to her uniform, "and grab my book."

''Deal. Are you ready to return to class?" Kyoya asked.

**-Ootori Estate—**

Kyoya opened the door, "Come on in…Have a seat." He said welcoming her inside.

"Master Ootori, how are you?" said Kyoya's maid.

"I'm well and yourself?"

"Great. Good afternoon, Ms. DiLaurentis." Catalina walked past Kyoya with her hands in her back pockets to the couch, "Good afternoon." She said back.

"Master Ootori, your father ordered me to inform you that they've left for France to handle some business matters with a client. They shall return in one week."

Kyoya nodded, heading up the stairs, "Yes, I remember them mentioning it to me. Catalina, sit there for a moment. I will not take long."

Catalina nodded as she watched him disappear.

Kyoya walked into the bedroom and immediately began to strip down to his dark grey boxer briefs. He walked grabbed a white short sleeved t-shirt and a pair of black designer jeans from his closet. He slipped on a pair of his sandals on and his favorite gold necklace. He checked his reflection in the mirror and headed back down stairs to Catalina who was sitting cross-legged in dark blue skinny jeans and a crimson halter top.

"Alright, I'm back. Would you like anything to drink before we begin?" he asked.

She looked at him after sitting her cell phone on the coffee table in front of her, "Sure."

"Well, if you follow me to the kitchen I could prepare some tea for us." He said leading her to the kitchen.

When they got there, she sat in the high chair that she'd usually sit in when she'd visit.

"How are you feeling?" Kyoya asked as he grabbed to tea cups from the cupboard to sit on a tray for them.

Catalina tapped her fingers on the counter, "I'm feeling better. Thanks again for having me over."

He smiled, "It's always a pleasure to have you over Catalina." He said.

After the tea was done, he led her back to the living room. They found a comfortable position on the couch and pulled out their books.

"Let's begin, shall we?" Kyoya said sipping his tea.

"We shall!" Catalina sang bouncing with excitement.

"How are we going to do this? A page each maybe?" Kyoya suggested.

She nodded and opened her book.

"We'll go to chapter 3 then stop for discussion." He added.

"Perfect," Catalina smiled. "I want to read first!"

Kyoya opened up his book and listened to her as she read. He adored how her soft voice captured each moment with such beautiful feeling. She read as if she knew how the characters were feeling. Without realizing it they read passed chapter 3 and stopped at the beginning of chapter 4. Kyoya closed his book and sat it on the table, "Well that was rather… expected." He said sipping the last of his tea.

Catalina placed her book on the table as well, "Tell me about it." She said trying to talk over her growing stomach.

Kyoya rubbed his chin and stood to his feet, "Something tells me you're hungry…" he said with a smirk on his face.

All she could do was laugh,_ that's embarrassing_ she thought.

"There is an amazing Italian restaurant in Roppongi… As your Japan tour guide I feel I must take you. May I?" he offered his hand. Kyoya pulled her up quickly which made her sort of bump into his chest. He held her there in his arms so that he could make eye contact with her.

"Yeah, sure." She answered him, blushing just a bit. She pulled away from him so she could pretend to stretch.

Kyoya smiled, "Perfect, if we go now I'm sure you and your stomach will thank me later." He joked giving her belly a light poke.


	3. Gomenasai

**The New Kids at Ouran (V.2)**

**Life Goes On**

**Author's Note: Hello there, Reader! I apologize for the extremely long wait since my last update. I've had a really hard time with balancing out work, school and writing but I think now I have a method that will most definitely work and will NOT interfere with my writing again. For everyone who was patient and messaged me in my PM box to remind me of how negligent I was being of my writing thank you all. Thank you so much for even encouraging me to write again! You know who you are. Again I apologize but just because I haven't been updating doesn't mean I haven't been thinking about this. I hope you all enjoy! :)**

**Gomenasai**

_**(Tamaki's POV)**_

"Those are beautiful." Ayame (our class vice - chairman) said to us as she rummaged through papers on the podium she usually shared with Kyoya for morning class announcements.

"Absolutely, I can't help but wonder though... Who left all of this for Kat and how, without anyone seeing them?" I asked aloud my eyes searched the room to examine each male in class.

_Was it someone in this class?_ I asked myself.

"Do you think... maybe it was Kyoya?" I heard someone ask.

Ayame and I both scoffed; Her's maybe a bit louder than mine.

"Unlikely." Ayame snorted.

Someone was obviously thinking the same thing as me but even _I_ would have never suspected Kyoya, this is was far too ostentatious for his taste. Catalina and Kyoya had been spending a lot of time together, true but I imagine Kyoya being much more... discrete.

I was lost in my thoughts with my arms folded over my chest until I heard,

"What's going on in here?" asked a familiar soft voice.

I turned to see Catalina talking with Ayame briefly about the people staring at her and her desk.

After realizing that Kat had finally made it to class, the class silenced aside from a couple of whispers here and there. As she walked towards the desk I grabbed the oval shaped balloon and read the kanji aloud, "Gomenasai. Hm, this is all for some sort of apology." I said.

She examined her desk, atop sat a bouquet of beautiful yellow Ecuadorian roses. Taking her place in the chair was a large, fluffy teddy bear holding a small shiny mahogany box with a keyhole; it was slightly thin in width but kind of long in length.

_A bracelet, maybe? _I thought to myself.

I smiled as she picked up the box of chocolates that had a card attached to it. Whoever left this put a lot of thought into it. She removed the card so that she could read it. I stood close behind her, pulled her hair behind her shoulder so that I could peek. She hardly reacted to my touch; she was used to me being so close to her that it didn't really bother her.

"What does it say?" I whispered with excitement in voice.

_Catalina, I know that you are upset and I totally understand. But, I would like to make it up to you. You not talking to me is possibly one of the hardest things I've had to deal with recently. Please, allow me to make things right between us. I miss you._

_P.S: Open up the box, there's something I think you're going to like in there. Flip the page, there's a key attached. It can also be used as a pendant for a necklace. :)_

_This was so carefully thought out. Whoever did this most definitely didn't do this on a whim. _I thought to myself,_ w_ho could it have been?

Catalina flipped the page, sure enough there was a diamond encrusted platinum key attached to the back of the card with a blue string and invisible tape holding it together.

"What's all this?" we heard. Catalina's head turned quickly forgetting I was there our heads crashed into each others.

"Ouch." I chuckled rubbing my left temple.

"Ah, ow! Damn it Tamaki." she giggled. "Good morning Kyoya."

"That sounded surprisingly hard considering one of you are completely air headed." he joked dropping his bag in his seat. His comment earned him a playful punch in the arm from Catalina, they both smiled at each other. His was slight, but still it was a smile. After her gaze lingered on Kyoya she returned to her gifts.

For a second only a second I let my mind wonder,_ could it have been Kyoya? No, this just wouldn't be his style. I couldn't see him doing something like this, I imagine him calling something like this-_

"How utterly tasteless." He mumbled to himself as he walked pass me. He said it so low that I was sure Kat couldn't hear him but I did, however I got the answer I wanted. He joined Ayame at the podium to give her a few print outs for the morning's announcements. I heard him and Ayame share a lighthearted chuckled before he returned to us. Catalina was removing the box from the bear's stuffed paws, Kyoya and I watched on as she ran her fingers across the box's smooth finish.

"It's so light." she whispered, sitting it on the desk and inserted the key. Inside was a velvet envelope, she opened it carefully.

"Oh my..." she whispered.

"What's that?" I asked, "Have you figured out who it's from?" I just couldn't hide my impatience. I wanted, no, needed to know who it was from.

She removed two shiny tickets from the envelope, "It's for an art show at the Mori Art Museum that's coming up soon. How did-How..." she smiled. "How sweet of him?"

"Him?" Kyoya asked with a tone of voice that I haven't heard from him until recently. Quite often actually. "So, you know who all of this came from?"

She nodded, "It was Kaoru." she said sitting the tickets back in the box.

"Kaoru?" he repeated.

**-Later that afternoon-**

_-almost closing time in the host club-_

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

_**(Kyoya's POV)**_

__There were several knocks at the door, most unusual. Usually our guests walk right in.

"Perhaps, it's a new guest." I thought aloud.

I opened the door to find a rather unexpected face; her blue eyes stunned me for just a second. I quickly snapped out of it.

_But, why was she here?_ I thought.

"Miss DiLaurentis?" I smiled faintly, holding my clipboard against my chest. "How may I help you?"

She giggled, "Oh, Kyoya. No need to be formal, um... Is Kaoru available?" she asked.

I felt my face heat up in anger, lately just the mention of him around her made me angry. I suppose I was still upset with him. I do have a tendency to hold grudges.

"Kat!" I heard from behind her, it was Oscar, who was carrying the bear and balloon from earlier. "Don't run off on me like that." He sighed.

I returned my attention to her, then noticing the pendant was around her neck, I cleared my throat. "Yeah, he is available at the moment. Are you...requesting him?" I asked trying to hide my irritant tone of voice.

She shook her head, "No, no. I have drama club in ten minutes. Besides, I if were a guest and wanted to request anyone it'd be you." she said with a straight face.

"I'd be honored." I said honestly, but I could tell she was only kidding she'd never come here for anything like that, this wasn't her taste. She's told me before.

She smirked and fell into a fit of giggles, "Seriously though, could you just call him out to the hall? It won't be very long. I promise." she swore placing her right hand over her heart.

I smirked back at her hesitantly, "Sure." I said.

As I walk away on my quest to find the twin, I mentally kicked myself for the way I was acting. I noticed the twins standing near the window having what seemed like a heated whisper-tone argument.

"Kaoru," I called, one of the twins looked at me while the other looked out of the window mumbling under his breath.

"What is it, Kyoya-senpai?" Kaoru asked.

"Do you have a moment?" I asked.

He looked at his brother who dismissed him with a swat.

"Yeah." he said, walking away with me, "What is it?"

I said nothing; I just lead him to where she stood waiting on _him_.

As soon as she saw him she ran toward us and hugged him unexpectedly causing them to spin. They laughed once they stopped spinning, She continued to hug him, I noticed him pull he closer to him as her buried his face in her hair.

"I'm so sorry." he mumbled, cradling the back of her head as she rested it against his chest.

"I was such an idiot." he said softly, ignoring that all of us hosts were surrounding them watching on as he continued. "You know I never wanted to hurt you. You know that right?"

She broke from the hug to look into his eyes, "I know. I forgive you."

I sighed heavily, I wanted to walk away but that would only draw attention from the hosts to myself. And that... I definitely didn't need but I just didn't want to stand there and watch this.

I felt a strong, firm grip on my shoulder, it was Tamaki. I tried to ignore the meaningful glance he gave me. I've been on the receiving end of looks like that from him quite often lately and it bothered me.

What did it mean? I'd ask myself only it was a waste. I knew, I understood all too well what it meant. I just… couldn't let him know that I knew. I ignored him, as if he weren't even there.

"I assume you liked it." Kaoru said admiring the pendant around her neck, "It looks great."

She blushed grabbing at the pendant and held it tightly in between her fingers, "Liked it? I absolutely love it! Thank you, Kaoru! Thank you! Thank you!" she said hugging him again.

"So," Hunny-senpai spoke up, "Since you have two tickets what will you do with the spare?"

Catalina finally broke away from Kaoru, "Hm, I guess… I haven't really thought about that." She said.

"Well, I'm sure if Kaoru gave her the tickets to make up for what had happened he was planning on taking her on a date." Tamaki asked, looking over at the blushing twin, I felt as though he used the word date only to catch my attention but then again, I could just be reading too far into this. "Right, Kaoru?"

Kaoru's voice hitched a bit, "Well, I—"  
"He can't." Hikaru chimed in.

Hunny's eyes widened, "Well, why not?" he asked.

"Because—" the twin in question started.

"He can't because our mom and dad will be back in town that night." Hikaru interrupted.

"Well, how long will they be in town? I'm sure one night of him not being there will interfere with their plans, right?" Haruhi asked.

I cleared my throat, "Oh, on the contrary, Haruhi. The twin's parents and grandmother will be here on the 26th of this month and are all departing for different locations on the 28th."

Catalina looked at Kaoru with disappointment written all over her face, an expression that makes me ill to see.

"Oh." She managed.

He sighed heavily, "Yeah."

Haruhi looked over at me, "Talk about a hectic schedule…"

"Well, it's not really a big deal guys. I mean, I knew the whole while I wouldn't be able to go with her." Kaoru spoke up.

Haruhi folded her arms and sighed, "Huh…" she hummed as she let this all register.

"I'm just really happy I could find something to make you happy." He said to Catalina.

She smiled, "That was so sweet of you. Thanks again, really. But, how'd you manage to get tickets? As far as I knew this was a sold out event. The last ticket was sold months ago."

Kaoru scratched the back of his head nervously, "Well," he chuckled, "Remember when we all visited your place and you were telling us about how passionate you were about art?"

***FLASHBACK***

_**"Seems like you're really into music and art." Haruhi said looking at the easel in the corner.**_

_**"Yeah..."Catalina laughed a bit.**_

_**"Wow." Kaoru said leaning against his brother. Tamaki, Hunny, Kyoya and the twins all stood in front of the portrait in awe.**_

_**"Whose work is this, Catalina?" Kyoya asked. "If you have their number could you give it to me? I want a portrait of the host club done like this."**_

_**"Aston Villi. He's my best friend back home. I could call him tonight if you want. He's been dying to come here since we moved and now he has a reason to." she laughed scrolling down on her phone. Kyoya looked away from her turning his attention back to the portrait.**_

_**"Did your friend make it this big or did you blow it up?" Tamaki asked.**_

_**"That's the original actually. I have a smaller one in my personal gallery down the hall." she answered not looking away from the phone.**_

_**"You have an art gallery?" Hunny asked.**_

_**Catalina smiled at her phone, "Yeah. I fill it up with works of my own. I also have a section for the works I purchase or receive from other people." she said finally looking up from her phone. "I even have pictures my cousins would scribble for me. I find beauty in all art."**_

_**Kaoru looked at her and smiled softly, "Hm.."**_

_*****_**FLASHBACK END***

Catalina nodded, "Yeah, I do. Wow, I… I don't know what to say."

"So, you've had those tickets ever since then?" I asked pushing my glasses up a bit, "Were you just going to wait and ask her—"

"Well, he could never find the courage." Hikaru interrupted. "So what _will_ you do with the other ticket?"

Catalina's blue eyes fixed onto me, I almost immediately broke the eye contact. "I'm not sure."

We all stood in silence aside from a few hums here and there. I tried to avoid looking at the two of them, I brought my clipboard up to my chest and wrote down random numbers.

"Oh! I know!" Hunny-senpai bounced. "Why don't we all compete for the extra ticket!"

Haruhi nodded, "That sounds fair. A contest of some sort. Something with a judge."

"But we can get someone else to do the judging." Mori chimed in, I immediately looked over at him.

_Mori was going to compete as well? _I thought.

"That way Catalina won't feel guilty about who she chooses." Hunny added.

"Hm, a competition? Sounds fun!." Tamaki added. "What kind of competition?"

"Something relevant to the-"

"Um, hey you guys. I don't mean to interrupt but you've still got guests and Kat is late for Drama Club." Oscar said looking at his watch.

"He's right...This is a conversation for later." I said.

Catalina nodded, "Yeah. I guess I'll see you guys later. Come _on_ Oscar let's goooo." she said leading her brother to the door.

"Why are you saying that to me like it's _my_ fault _you're_ late?" Oscar laughed. "But you know I hate to be the one to nag..."

"What?"

"Rei-san is really gonna let you have it. Remember what happened yesterday?" He said reaching to open the door.

"Crap! What time is it?" Catalina sighed.

"Alright see ya guys!" Oscar called.

"Bye." we all said as the door closed behind them.

Without saying another word to each other we all returned to our more than patient guests to apologize for our absence.

Author's note: Alright guys that's it for this chapter! I'll have another up and ready real soon, I promise!

***Thumbs up* ****Again, thank you all for having faith in me and pushing me to write again. I really needed it. I did sort of lose faith that anyone would want to read this anymore what with the long wait and all. I hope I can make it up to you all by making this story 10x better than I planned. **

**With that being said. **_Later on in the story if you read a chapter you really like but wish that a certain something would happen or there's something you think would be really interesting/ hilarious to see...well, read. Let me know, be it __PM__ or __Review__ or for those of you who has it send me an __email__ and I'll do what I can to make it happen in one of the chapter extras._

**Also, I hope you all enjoyed your summer!**

**OH, one more thing EXTRA SPECIAL THANKS TO ****DENISE C. **** You're awesome! Thank you so much Love! :)**

**-LIMITED**


	4. Taking Chances

**The New Kids at Ouran (V.2)**

**Life Goes On**

**Taking Chances**

* * *

**Ootori Estate**

**The Host club decided to**

**meet at Kyoya's place **

**to talk about the **

**competion.**

* * *

"Huh? Haruhi, you're not going to compete with us?" Tamaki asked.

"Come on Tama-chan! Haru-chan doesn't want to go out on a date with Lina -chan." Hunny whispered. "Besides, the two of them spend more time together than anyone else."

Haruhi's eyes twitched, "Hey! Wait a minute! Just what are you getting at senpai?"

Hunny immediately held up his hands as if he were being held at gunpoint, "Huh?"

Catalina stood behind Haruhi with her arms folded and eyebrows raised, "Yeah. And why exactly do you guys insist on using the word _date_?" she asked.

Hunny chuckled, scratching the back of his head, "I didn't mean anything by it! Buuut, maybe you're right! Kao-chan wouldn't want to send you on a date with someone else."

Upon hearing those words Kaoru's face became as red as a beet.

"Heh, uh...Well..." He struggled.

Catalina chuckled at the embarassed twin," Okay, okay. Let's talk about the competition. Give the guy a break huh?" she said rubbing his back apologetically.

"She's right you guys!" Tamaki chimed in. "It's bad enough he can't take her. Bringing up the fact that she's going on a date with someone else is just harsh! Right Kaoru?" he said, tapping the confused twin with his elbow.

Haruhi sighed, "Senpai, just shut it. You're not helping."

Tamaki gasped, "What? By saying _date_?"

"Stop saying _date_!" Haruhi groaned. "No one else refer to it as a **date**! Got it?"

"Fine," Tamaki sighed.

"Why not?" Hunny asked.

Mori chimed in, "It's the forbidden word."

Catalina held back a fit of laughter, "_Forbidden _word?"

Takashi nodded, "Yeah."

Catalina couldn't help but smile at Mori, for him to be so quiet he was just as silly as everyone else.

Kyoya entered the room with two maids following him carrying trays with snacks and beverages.

"Any progress?" he asked.

Catalina removed herself from the couch to help the maid pass out the snacks, "Other than establishing that _date _is a forbidden word? Negative."

"Forbidden wo-" Kyoya smirked. "I'd rather not question it."

"Good idea." she laughed.

Once everyone had a cup of nice tea and helped themselves to the variety of finger foods, Kyoya pushed in the blackboard he and the hosts usually used for theme ideas.

"Alright. Who volunteers to write?" Kyoya asked searching his drawer for the colored chalk.

"I'll do it." Catalina jumped up.

"Knock yourself out." Kyoya said sitting in her spot on the couch. "First of, who are the participants?"

Catalina called out the names of the people who had raised their hands, "Should I write this down?"

"Yes." Kyoya answered leaning back on the couch comfortably.

"Wait a second... Kyoya, you're not going to participate?" Hikaru asked, upon discovering other than Haruhi he was the only one who hadn't raised his hand.

"I am not." He said leaning his head against the couch looking up at the ceiling.

Catalina smiled and turned toward the board, "Okay! So that's Hunny, Mori annnnd Tamaki." she said aloud writing the names on board.

"Why aren't you going to play Kyoya? It's only three people. That's no fun." Tamaki asked.

"Isn't it obvious? He's not interested. Let's move on." Kaoru snapped.

Catalina blinked, "Uh, kay... Well uh guys. Any ideas on the competition?"

She wrote down everything they'd called out no matter how redundant.

"I propose we play kick the can!" Tamaki shouted with far too much excitement.

"I don't think so senpai." Haruhi shot him down quickly.

"Auck!" he twitched as though he'd been struct by lightnening.

"Relay race!" Haruhi suggested.

"Singing competion like, those tv shows, except we call it _Host Club Idol_!" Tamaki said.

Kyoya sighed. "I believe you're dreaming a bit too big this is going to be done between the few of us here. And we all know of each other's vocal..._talents_. It wouldn't be a fair competition."

"What's it to you? You aren't even playing!" Tamaki pouted.

Catalina laughed, "Yeah, can it Ootori!"

"BIte me, DiLaurentis." Kyoya fired back.

The two laughed at their obvious insider that the others (excluding Tamaki) have failed to figure out. It was even funnier that they couldn't figure it out. Kyoya especially found satisfaction in watching them get flustered and say,

"You know, senpai we're glad you and the boss made a new friend but all of these class 2-A inside jokes have go to stop" Hikaru groaned.

Tamaki chuckled, "Jealous, Hikaru?"

"Come on guys nows not the time to goof off. I'm on a tight schedule today." she said obviously mocking Kyoya, going so far as to push her imaginary glasses. "Suoh, Ootori, any suggestions?"

"Negative, DiLaurentis." Kyoya said, now mocking Kat.

"A talent show!" Tamaki sang.

"Tama-chan just wants to sing." Hunny sighed.

"Scavenger hunt?" Mori said lowly.

"A hula hoop contest!" Haruhi said.

"Oh, that's just weak Haruhi." Hikaru said.

"How is that a contest?" Kaoru said leaning back in his seat with his arms folded beind his head just as his twin brother did.

"Hey! At least I'm trying cut me some slack." she argued.

"A cake eating contest?! It's definitely got my vote!" Hunny sang.

Catalina sighed. "No, Hunny. Just, no."

They all continued to call out different ideas until they were interupted by Catalina's cell phone.

"I'm sorry guys it's Ozzy."

"Hello?"

"Okay. I'm coming." she ended the call and gathered her things. "Hey guys, Oscar and my dad are outside. So I'll see you guys tomorrow. Let me know if we come up with anything, okay?"

"Tomorrow? You mean you're not coming tonight?" Kyoya asked finally sitting up.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah, that's why my brother and dad are her so early to pick me up. We're going to pick up the gift. You know, how Daddy and Oz are. So I'll see you later tonight." she smiled and hurried out of the door. Her brother was strict about timing, it's been a lot worse lately. A minute meant a minute, Catalina didn't dare say a second.

"What's going on tonight?" Tamaki asked.

Everyone else watched with raised brows.

"Oh, that dinner with the Sakamoto family that was supposed to be earlier this week was postponed til tonight. I thought we'd mentioned it in class today." Kyoya shrugged.

Tamaki scratched his head, "Funny. _I_ completely forgot about that."

**-Later that night- **

The dinner was elegant, the attendees could tell that it was carefully thought out from the decorations to the seating arrangement to the courses. Originally, the hosts of the dinner had planned an intimate gathering between business partners and their familes so that they could all get to know one another a little better. They'd done this quite often as a thank you to their most valued business partners although, this was the Ootoris and DiLaurentises' first time being invited to such an event. Unfortanately only three (the Ootoris, DiLaurentises, and Namikawas) out of five families were able to attend. It was probably because of the postponement but this was just as well. There weren't any people in Kyoya and Catalina's age group so they were glad to have each other to talk to.

"Thank you all so much for coming in spite of the little incident that caused us to postpone this gathering." Mr. Sakamota said as he raised from his seat at the table along with his wife.

"Absolutely. Everything was wonderful. I'm glad my wife, daughter and I were able to make it." Wesley DiLaurentis said bowing in gratitude.

Yoshio nodded, "Yes. My sons and I wouldn't have missed it for anything."

"Yes." The three Ootori sons said together.

"Well, would you like to join us for entertainment in the drawing room? Our eldest daughter is an amazing pianist." Mr. Sakamoto asked.

The families removed themselves from the table. "Certainly."

"Satoru," called out to his eldest son, Satoru Sakamoto an old classmate of Kyoya's brother Akito. "Please show Mr. Kyoya and Ms. Catalina around. I'm sure you'd like to catch up with Akito a bit more but these two would probably like to see a bit more. Show them to entertainment more of their...taste." he chuckled.

"Alright." Satoru nodded. "Right this way. I know just the place."

Kyoya and Catalina followed the young man out of the dining room. He led them down wonderfully decorated halls until they reached a set of stairs.

"Up these stairs you'll find the coolest hangout, well according to me when I was in high school." he laughed. "This was where Akito and I used to hangout all the time before we left for university."

He opened the door and clapped his hands twice which turned on the lights. The room looked just like an arcade. There were games, there were shiny treasures that Catalina fought the urge to run and touch, there was a comfy looking lounge area and there was a trophy case. It was the perfect teen man cave, she thought.

"Catalina, are you any good at air hockey?" Satoru asked.

"Is that a challenge?" She chuckled. "You're on!"

He pressed a button on the side of the machine activating the lights, scoreboard and air. "Young Ootori feel free to play around like you used to." he joked, Kyoya never played when he'd visit with his brother. He always wondered around curiously checking out the evergrowing trophy case and such.

Catalina smiled at Kyoya who only walked over to the trophy case, her smile dropped once she'd realized he didn't return it. She and Satoru began their game but she could hardly focus she kept thinking about how his mood had changed at dinner, she noticed. It seemed she was the only one to notice. She was almost certain she knew why. His father had been bragging about his older brothers and his sister's husband most of the dinner. She could literally count on _one _hand how many times Yoshio mentioned Kyoya. So when she'd find the thin air to fit a few comments to boast about Kyoya's smarts, accomplishments at school and talents she would. Sakamoto seemed pretty impressed with what he'd learned about Kyoya from her. Her efforts seemed to go unappreciated by Yoshio though.

"Wow! Is that true Kyoya? You're still at the top of your class? That's pretty impressive." Sakamoto would say before digging in to more of his dinner.

"It is so true! He's so modest. " Catalina said smiling at Kyoya. "It's okay to bring up your own accomplishments once in a while."

Kyoya wouldn't respond aloud he only smiled sheepishly at Catalina.

Which Yoshio would respond by, "But Kyoya and I have reached an agreement that merely being at the top of his class isn't enough to impress me. Both Yuuichi and Akito did the same thing when they were in high school."

Welsey responded to that by saying, "I understand where you're coming from with that but you've gotta give the young man credit where credit is due. Any other child in his position would have probably given up. 'What more is there I could do?' they'd think. Kyoya doesn't seem to be that way at all. I admire that about your brilliant son."

Catalina nudged the bespectacled boy gently to catch his eye, he smiled just a bit before proceeding to thank her father, "Thank you sir."

"DiLaurentis is right. Besides, Kyoya's a determined young man. I see myself in him. I bet he's got a few tricks hidden up his sleeve." Mr. Sakamoto smirked before sipping his wine.

Then, right when Kyoya had gotten the recognition he rightfully deserved, in Catalina's opinion.

"But what about your boy, Oscar?" Yoshio said. "He is quite gifted at such a young age."

That burned Catalina to the very core.

"Woo!" Satoru shouted loudly, snapping Catalina out of her deep thoughts. She hadn't been paying much attention to the game, she didn't realize how far behind she was. Now that she was alert and focused he hit the puck toward her so quick that there was no way she could stop it.

"Woohoo!" Satoru celebrated, marking his victory. "Haha, that was fun."

Catalina smiled weakly, "Yeah."

"Aw, come on! I thought you were going to be more of a challenge. Especially with your, 'you're on!' before the game." he mocked, she didn't laugh along with him which kind of shocked him. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't upset you did I?"

She shook her head quickly, "Oh no! I was just lost in thought."

Satoru smiled, "You guys sure do think alot. Hey, follow me out here I wanna show you something cool."

He lead the two of them to the balcony, he waited until they walked out before closing the glass door behind him. The balcony held an astonishing view of the city. He leaned against the railing, looked out toward the lights and sighed heavily. Catalina and Kyoya soon followed suit. The wind blew through their hair as they leaned forward.

"Coming out here on nights like this remind me just how much I miss high school. Being up here with my friends, goofing off and talking about our futures. How we... How we couldn't wait. How we couldn't wait until we grew up and these dreams of the future become reality. Well, now- Now they are a reality. I woke up this morning and I thought about how we'd always rushed the days to go by. I wish I hadn't taken it so seriously. It was high school. Yes, it was to be taken seriously but to a certain extent. There was so much I could've done to enjoy myself a bit more. Here I am now. I'll be thirty soon, not _soon_ but soon. I have a wife and we're planning to have a family and I-" he caught himself.

Catalina looked over at him as did Kyoya.

"I'm sorry. I'm only rambling." he smiled looking back out to the moon before sighing again.

Catalina studied him before looking out at the view again, "It's alright. This is a breath taking view. I feel like I can see all of Roppongi from up here. Hm."

"It is nice up here." Kyoya said, finally speaking up after a lengthy silence. "Look over there Kat."

She followed Kyoya's pointer finger and narrowed her eyes, "Is that Mori Tower?" she asked.

"Sure is!" Satoru answered proudly.

"Wow! This is lovely!" she giggled.

Kyoya looked over at Catalina, her blue eyes were scintillating under the moonlight, he loved her smile. She stood on the bottom rail to lift hersef just a bit.

"Careful, Kat." he commanded quickly.

She slowly turned to smile at him, "Careful, Kat." she mocked, her hand slipped just a bit causing Kyoya to nearly hop out of his skin.

"Hey!" he called loudly grabbing her wrist.

"I'm joking." she said standing back on the floor to ease his heart rate. She knew that must've almost given him a heart attack.

"Yeah? Well, I don't think it was funny at all." he spat.

"Heh...I'm sorry." She smiled, "You should cheer up Kyo. You know, you and Oscar are just alike sometimes."

Satoru chuckled, "You two remind me of-I'm sorry excuse me." He said reaching in his pocket for his cell phone. "It's my wife."

"Hello?"

"Ohhh hahaha."

"Great. I was just showing two of the guests to the rec. I'll be done in just a second."

He placed his phone in his back pocket after ending the call.

"Alright, well my wife is downstairs now. So, I'll be going back down to the drawing room with everyone else. Enjoy yourself up here. Feel free to relax I'm sure your families will be here quite late tonight. When you're ready to come back down just pick up the black phone on the wall near the door and it'll directly connect to a maid-" he said heading for the door.

"Wait! Mr. Satoru, could you take a picture of us before you go?" Catalina said pulling her phone from her back pocket.

"Sure!"

Before Kyoya could argue she pushed him in front of her.

"Wait a minute, just how do you expect him to take a picture of us when your standing behind me? You realize how much taller I am than you right?" Kyoya asked, "You're a puzzling one."

"Shush." she said before hopping onto Kyoya's back.

"What the-" he struggled before bursting into a fit of laughter.

Kyoya couldn't help but laugh, a real, pure laugh. Satoru snapped away as they laughed with each other.

After he was done he returned her phone to her and hurried out of the door.

She leaned against the railing again as she looked through the pictures smiling to herself. She noticed that Kyoya had gone back to the way he was before. He leaned his face against the palm of his hand as he rested on the railing looking over at the busy city of Roppongi.

What a lovely portrait he would have made, she thought.

"Kyo, why are you so quiet?" she asked placing her phone in her back pocket.

He countinued to daze out at the city, "No reason." he mumbled.

"Pfft. You're such a liar." she smiled as she slyly scooted closer to him.

He chuckled, "How'd you know?" finally looked at her.

"Because Kyo, you're an actor. That's one of those special things we have in common." she laughed. "Remember the night we established we could read each other like books?"

"Hm," he smiled returning his gaze to the view. Wind blew toward them, blowing through their hair, a most attractive sight. "How'd it feel to you when Satoru said those thing? Did you notice anything? Or feel _anything_?"

"Negative." she said, looking at the handsome host. "Did you?"

"I felt like he was talking directly to me." he said staring up at the moon.

The blue eyed girl shook her head, "Come on, Kyoya. That's what most people knocking on their 30's say to teenagers. 'Don't rush it. Enjoy this time of your life. Youth is fleeting.' Crap like that."

"But still! I felt it, like his words were arrows gunning toward me. Do you think..." he trailed off.

Her brows furrowed examining his face, "Think what?"

He turned his body toward her completely and looked down to establishing full on eye contact, "Do you think I worry too much or rather-I don't enjoy myself enough? Answer me honestly, host club aside."

She nodded, not breaking their eye contact, "I do. But It's not like high school is over. We have plently of time to enjoy. You can sti-"

"Heh. Easy for you to say." he growled, turned away from her leaning against the railing again this time looking down. "The eldest in your family doesn't realise how big of an honor it is to be the one they leave their greatest accomplishments to. The fact that they trust you enough to pick up where they left off. In hopes you'll do a much greater job than they did. But you, you're the heiress, easy! Even though you're the youngest. You don't have to worry about-"

She smiled weakly, "Whose to say that's what I want? I'm not a business person. None of what my parents do seem like something I'd feel right taking care of. None of it interests me. I doubt I would steer it in the direction they'd like. And they know that. That's Oscar's forte, not mine."

His eyes grew wide, "If Melissa's not taking over and Oscar has his own duties as an heir then-"

She chuckled a bit, "Then that's my parents' problem to worry about." Catalina's eyes focued on Mori Tower, "I'm no natural born leader like Oscar. But you know... Even without your father handing the control of the Ootori Group over to you-I've seen you play puppet master for the Host Club. I've seen how capable you are."

She moved a bit closer to him to grab hold of his hand, "I know how passionate you can be. You can beat him at his own game."

Kyoya scoffed, "When hell freezes over maybe..."

She turned him around til they were standing face to face she needed to make eye contact with him, she needed him to know she'd meant everything she said to him.

She cuffed his face in her hands, "Kyoya, I'm serious! You're amazingly brilliant. You have a talent. Eventually that _will _take you somewhere. Why do you doubt yourself so?"

He sighed, hoping she didn't notice him blushing, "I don't doubt myself." he removed her chilly hands from his face and smiled. "Your hands are so cold."

"Blame the wind." she laughed.

"I don't doubt myself. I've never doubted myself. You don't get it do you?" he asked faintly.

"Oh but I do. You're afraid of stepping on your brothers toes, aren't you? You don't-You don't want to disobey or go against your father's wishes. I understand you. I understand you whole heartedly. But Kyo... Remember, you have amazing potential. Inheritance or not, you _will _surpass your brothers." she said, her hand resting against his chest right above his heart. "If you believe that and allow someone to be in your corner. Someone to cheer you on every step of the way there's no doubt you'll accomplish great things. I just know it."

Kyoya looked down at her, so many things swam through his mind he had no idea how to respond to that. She sounded just like...

***Flashback***

_Kyoya sat above the blond, his fist full of Tamaki's shirt._

_"Shut up, Tamaki! Do you expect me to believe that crap?! How can you possibly give up on your being family successor so easily?! You have no idea what it's like for me! You actually have a chance at it. All you have to do is try! Take advantage of your fortunate circumstances! Don't you realize the position that you've been blessed with?! I can't believe you. Damn it! Who the hell are you?!" he yelled out of anger. "Of course, I know that my brothers are no more suited to the position than I am. But, I will always feel the frustration of not being able to step outside of my frame. Because I'm the third son."_

_Tamaki frowned, "Hold on, it sounds to me like you're the one who isn't trying. If you really want to surpass your brothers, then you can do it. But I think the only one who has given up here is you, Kyoya. Oh yeah, by the way, where is that kotatsu I-"_

***Flashback end***

Kyoya only blinked at her, she sounded just like Tamaki. Th-That-

"Moron." he said aloud with a faint grin on his face.

Her eyes grew wide, "Well then, Tamaki's always said you were a tough cookie to crack but he didn't tell me you were just plain rude." she said folding her arms looking out to the city again.

"Not you, Moron!" he chuckled.

She pouted, "You called me a Moron...Again!"

He chuckled, "I didn't mean to call you a moron. You just reminded me of-Nevermind."

"Who?" she asked, searching his eyes, "No matter who I remind you of... I meant what I said Kyo. I care about you and lately I've seen a side of you that... I wish I could cure. I wish I had the power to fix it. I hate it when you beat yourself up over something that is beyond your control. You can't help that you were born last. You can't help that you were the third son but what you can help, what you can fix, what you can change... Is what that third son will do. What the third son Yoshio Ootori constantly teased, can accomplish. Kyoya you-"

In one swift movement, Kyoya crushed his lips against hers. He felt her body tense up, he could feel her arms raising. He just knew she was going to slap him or shove him away but he was wrong. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck as he snaked his arms around her waist. Catalina tried to tiptoe a bit so that Kyoya didn't have to lean over as much. She attempted to give herself a bit of height caused him to smile, breaking the kiss.

"Kyoya..." she whispered.

He continued to hold her in his arms until he could process what had just happened, "Kat, thank you so much. Thanks for always knowing what to say."

She smiled, "Kyoya..."

"Yes?" he whispered.

"I-I can't believe you just kissed me... after calling me a moron." she giggled.

He chuckled, "I can't believe you didn't shove me."

He released her from the hug and they both stood there staring at each other, speechless.

"Maybe you should do it one more time so that I know this it was real." she joked.

Kyoya blushed only slightly and turned away from her, he couldn't believe he'd finally done it. After all this time, he'd finally kissed her and it was perfect; It was even better than he could have imagined.

"Hey," she whispered, "It's getting kind of chilly. Wanna go back inside?" she asked.

"What happened to welcoming fall with open arms?" he chuckled, removing his coat and placing around her shoulders. "Yeah let's go back downstairs."

Kyoya opened the door, allowing Catalina to walk in before him.

"My, Kyoya. Just how will you explain _that _to Suoh's son?" he heard a familiar voice say.

Both he and Kat's eyes grew wide and saw Yoshio standing to the left of the glass door.

" ?!" she exclaimed.

"Father!" he gasped.

* * *

**Author's notes: I hope you guys enjoyed that. I'm so sorry about the wait. Again. I know. I know. Everytime I say I've figured something out I always end up M.I.A... Oh my gosh, I just realized that's also someone's name! xD Anyway, how do you guys think Yoshio will react to seeing his son kissing Catalina? How do you feel about it? And if the hosts find out about it? Just thinking about it. I feel bad for Kaoru. :( Poor baby. I feel evil when i write things like this. Seriously it just breaks my little heart to break their **_**wittle **_**hearts. Things will happen as they must hahaha. Stick around for chapters soon to come! Love you guys thanks for the patience once again. **

**Oh and yes, I included an actual flashback from the anime. Yeah. **_**That **_**little flashback bit? Not mine. Nope. Never claimed it. Just putting that out there. Yup. Ok. BYE ^_^**

**_ oh and sorry about the cliffhanger :P**

_**[L]**_


	5. Taking Chances (Extra)

**The New Kids at Ouran (V.2)**

**Life Goes On**

**Taking Chances (Extra)**

* * *

After all this time, Kyoya had finally kissed her and it was perfect; It was even better than he could have imagined.

"Hey," she whispered, "It's getting kind of chilly. Wanna go back inside?" she asked.

"What happened to welcoming fall with open arms? " he chuckled, removing his coat and placing it around her shoulders. "Yeah let's go back downstairs."

Kyoya opened the door, allowing Catalina to walk in before him.

"My, Kyoya. Just how will you explain _that _to Suoh's son?" he heard a familiar voice say.

Both he and Kat's eyes grew wide and saw Yoshio standing to the left of the glass door.

" ?!" she exclaimed.

"Father!" he gasped.

Yoshio removed himself from the wall to sit on the nearest chair, "Kyoya, my son...Just what were you trying to do to this young lady? he asked, his voice feigned sternness.

Kyoya knew his father all two well he wasn't upset in the slightest, he knew but he was sure Catalina didn't. His father's slight grin buggedhim to no end.

"Nothing. I'm sorry father." Kyoya said distancing himself from Catalina just a bit.

His father held up his hand dismissively, "No need to apologize to me." he said. "Catalina... You're father wanted you to come down."

Catalina hesitated before removing Kyoya's coat to give it back to him, "Yes sir. Good night. I'm sorry about...that." she said hurrying out of the room.

Yoshio waited until the sound of her footsteps had completely faded away before speaking he'd never taken his eyes off of his son, his grin grew even wider.

_What are you thinking? _Kyoya asked himself.

"My son... You've grown a fondness toward the DiLaurentis girl, have you?"

"I-" he trailed off.

"There is nothing wrong with that if you have. Down in the drawing room the two of you became the topic of the evening. It's quite obvious she cares deeply for way she took up for you and defended you was astonishing. Everyone thought so." he said standing up to walk toward his son. "Kyoya, you've done well looking after her. Her father thinks highly of you in fact so does the rest of her family and _that _is a great accomplishment. I am proud of you my son."

Yoshio patted his son's shoulder before turning to walk away.

"Father, wait.." Kyoya struggled.

"Yes, Kyoya?" he said.

"When you mentioned Tamaki..." he trailed off again.

His father stopped walking to turn his head toward him, "Have you not heard? Suoh's son is engaged."

"To her?" Kyoya said trying to hide his anger.

Yoshio smiled and continued to walk away, "But son, it _is _only a rumor. Stories like that change each time they're told. I'm only telling you to be cautious."

And with that Yoshio Ootori was gone.

_Cautious of who? Tamaki? Why should I be cautious of him? And just how should I be cautious? If it was only a rumor why would you go through the trouble of telling me? Something doesn't seem right here._ Kyoya thought.

* * *

_**-The next morning-**_

**SMS from Kat: **_Gooood morning Kyo. I really hope you didn't get into any trouble. I'm sorry I didn't respond to your message last night. I hope you're not upset with me. :( _

**Response:** _No problem. I fell asleep soon after that anyway. We were there quite late last night. Of course I'm not upset with you Kat. :) _

**SMS from Kat: **_I assume you didn't play. Haha. You're such a meanie to poor Tamaki. I'll see you in class alright? Oh, before I let you go, what was it you wanted to talk about last night? Or would you rather talk about it in class?_

**Response: **_You assumed correctly. NO. Perhaps, the two of us could talk over lunch? _

**SMS from Kat: **_ALONE then? In the garden? :) :) :)_

**Response:** _If that's what you'd like to do then, of course._

**SMS from Kat: **_Sounds great. But...What about Tamaki?_

**Response: **_Due to the program this afternoon they'll be merging classes during lunch. Incidentally, we'll be having lunch during the same time as class 1-A. He'll have Haruhi to talk to. We'll be fine. Deal?_

**SMS from Kat: **_Affirmative._

* * *

Catalina looked in the mirror and sighed, she couldn't stop thinking about that... That kiss. What did it mean? Why didn't she stop him? She didn't want to, she knew it. She most definitely didn't regret the kiss. She was just blown away by her reaction. It was almost like she was being controlled or like it was _meant _to happen. She frowned at that thought, "How silly." she mumbled, but as the memory swam through her mind once again, she couldn't help but smile.

"Haha, Kyo..." she whispered, picking up her hair brush. "You're so unpredictable. I can't say I dislike that about you though."

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Come in." she said staring at the door through the mirror as she brushed her hair. She knew it must have been her brother.

"Hey, Kat." he said in a low voice.

"Morning." she mumbled.

Oscar examined her before speaking, "How was the dinner?"

"It was nice. It was a shame you couldn't make it." she said.

"Are you still upset about that fight we had in the car?" he asked.

She shrugged, "Why would I be? I mean, you were right. Aren't you always?"

Oscar only looked at her, he knew she was still pissed. He felt bad about sticking his nose into her business but if he didn't say it who would? Or at least that's the way he thought about it.

* * *

Yesterday when she'd been picked up from Kyoya's house, the air in the Bentley was tense, she could feel her father looking at her but she didn't say anything. She could tell he was about to say something she wouldn't like.

"You shouldn't spend too much time dealing with those twins, Catalina." Wesley said calmly getting straight to the point. Her dad was never one to sugar coat anything.

She was shocked at how sudden it was, "What?"

Welsey's green eyes focused on her neck, "That necklace? It came from that Kaoru boy didn't it?"

She reached for the necklace in question, "Yeah, so?"

Her father folded his arms and sighed, this was a sign that he was upset about something. Those were the things he'd do when there was going to be an arguement. "So, I don't want you wasting your time with them. Oscar has told me enough about them to know that I don't like them. I don't like what they did to you that morning. And they're involvement in that... club, _entertaining _young girls? They sound like players."

Kat's brows furrowed, "You do realize that's the same club that Kyoya and Tamaki are in right?"

Oscar shook his head, "Kat, that's different."

"What?" The black haired girl folded her arms and looked at him, "And just how are they different Oscar? What did you tell him about the twins? You told him about the game?"

He sighed and nodded, "I did."

"Why?! I handled that situation and I forgave Kaoru for it. It wasn't even his idea. Daddy, you hardly know them so how can you judge them based off one little screw up? They're really nice guys they just-"

"They played with your emotions. Your heart. You realize how special you are to me." Wesley leaned in and pointed to where her heart is, "In there is an item that I cherish dearly. I don't like that they saw you as an opportunity to prove some point. You aren't their toy! Kat, I don't want you getting involved with that Kaoru boy and that is final." her father interruted.

"I wasn't _involved _with him from the beginning!" she said.

Oscar's eyes grew wide, "He'd be crushed to her you say something like that... Would he not?"

Upon realizing how horrible her outburst sounded she sighed, "You know I didn't mean it that way."

"Those gifts, Catalina? It is obvious he likes you. If you don't see him that way I advise you tell him soon." Oscar said softly.

"Tell him what?" she frowned.

"Tell the guy that you're not interested in him the way he is in you!" Oscar argued.

"You wouldn't know how I feel about him, Oscar! Besides, why should you care? We don't talk as much as we used to because you're always with Daddy, Kiyomi or Hunny and Mori! You never have time to talk to me anymore. You're not even coming tonight because you're going out with your girlfriend!" Catalina hissed.

"Just because I'm a little busier than I used to be doesn't change the fact that I'm going to be worried about you Catalina! I'm sorry that I'm working with Dad early in the week! I'm sorry that I'm spending time with my friends! I'm sorry I have a girlfriend now! I'm sorry that-"

"You have a life..." Catalina finished, looking out of the window. "You know since moving here you've changed. And not for the better."

"Catalina, listen to me, that's not what I meant." Oscar sighed.

Wesley knew it was now time for him to step in, "Catalina, you are precious to both Oscar and I. I know he's been busy with the business but this is the way it must be. We don't mean to make you feel like we-"

She shook her head and smiled, "Daddy, it's fine. There's no need to explain. I know what Oscar has to do. I know that you have big plans for him and in order for him to fill your shoes you have to prepare him for the real world and all." she said. "I'm just a childish brat and I hate when what I'd like to think is mine is taken away."

Both Wesley and Oscar looked at Catalina who only continued to look out of the window. They knew that after that she wouldn't want to say anything else about it so they did what they thought best. They dropped the topic and didn't say another word until it was time to get out of the car.

* * *

Oscar spun his sister around to face him and looked down into her eyes, "Catalina, I don't want you to be upset with me. I'm done with the Kaoru situation. I realize that's your deal and I have absolutely no right to stick my nose in your business."

"But it _is _your business Oscar. I'm your little sister. My business is yours! You've always said that since I was little. When I asked why you cared yesterday I didn't mean I didn't want you to. I only said that because I was frustrated because I feel like you haven't cared enough." she sighed. Her eyes were beginning to fill with tears but she fought to keep them in.

Oscar gently held her face in between the palm of his hands, "Listen to me, I know I've done wrong by you since moving here... I- I haven't made you my main priority like I used to. I'm sorry."

She sniffed, "Stop it Oz. That's not true. I only said this place changed you because I was pissed. I know how much being with Daddy means to the two of you. This is the way it was destined to be. I know he has so much planned for your future. I know how much he has in store for you."

Oscar's green eyes began to sting from the tears that were threatening to spill out as well, he leaned over so that he was the same height as his sister. "I am you're older brother! I am supposed to be able to balance out my life so that I still have time for you."

"You're going to graduate this year. Soon, you'll leave for university. After that your career will be in full swing. You're an amazing guy so I just know you'll get married. And you'll have kids. And-" Catalina struggled through tears.

"Even so, that doesn't change the fact that you're my baby sister!" he chuckled as she wiped her brother's tears away. "Catalina, I like Kiyomi. I really do. But, I love you. You are the most important lady in my life. Even if I were to get married, even if I have a daughter, I'll love you both. Just because someone new comes into my life doesn't mean I will love, care for and cherish you any less. Do you understand me?"

After hearing those words she nearly tackled her brother in to the door, hugging him as tight as she could as if he would fly away if she hadn't.

Oscar smiled as he nestled his face in her hair and kissed her head lovingly, "I love you so much. No matter what, even if it doesn't seem that way to you. I always have your best interest in heart. I never want to see you hurt. Just seeing you cry because of me makes me feel like I've failed you as a brother. Can you imagine the way I felt when I saw how you cried after being embarrassed by those twins? I didn't expect dad to say anything when I told him but he was more upset than I was. But you can't blame him. You are his baby girl."

"I love you too Oscar. I'm sorry about the way I acted toward you yesterday." she mumbled, Oscar's hugs were tight especially this one. "Um, Oz..."

"Yeah?" he said.

"You think, you could love me just a little less?" She said softly.

He frowned, "No way..."

"Please, it's getting really hard to breathe." she groaned.

He released her, he couldn't help but chuckled as she panted trying to regain her balance, "Oh jeez, I'm sorry." he straightened his posture and smiled brightly, "Starting today, I will try to make things go back to the way they used to be between us."

Oscar walked to the cabinet to find a towel for both of them to wipe there faces. He wet the towel with warm water and wiped her face. He knew that she'd only feel embarrassed.

"I appreciate that but I'd rather do things like that on my own." she laughed after he'd finished.

He smiled, "Are you ready for breakfast?" he asked opening the door.

They walked down to the dining room where their breakfasts would be waiting on them. Oscar revealed to her that they'd be having lunch at the same time today as well and offered to have lunch with her. She kindly rejected his offer though besides she knew he normally had lunch with Kiyomi. She told him she wanted him to enjoy his lunch with her. She'd told him she'd already promised someone else she'd have lunch with them but she avoided telling him who. it was fair enough he though, he didn't expect everything to be fixed in just one day.


	6. Indecisive

**The New Kids at Ouran**

**V2**

**Life Goes On**

**Indecisive**

* * *

**-Later that day-**

_Bzz..Bzz..Bzz.. Bzz.._

"Hm?" Catalina felt her phone ring in her bag, she rambled until she could find it. She snuck a gaze at the handsome blonde who resting his head against his desk. "Hey... Tamaki."

"...Yeah?" he answered slowly, looking her way. In his eyes were a mixture of sadness and confusion, it was weird seeing him that way. She'd hoped he'd have gotten a bit better before lunch but he seemed to get even quieter after Kyoya and Ayame were called to the auditorium for prep.

"I'm sorry for asking but is there anything wrong?" she asked. "Please, if there is anything I can do to help. Don't hesitate to tell me. I don't like seeing you like this. It's unlike you."

"No. I'm fine. You shouldn't worry about me Kat. Oh, I forgot... You look absolutely beautiful this morning." he focused on her for a moment. "You're eyes... They gleam with happiness."

She smiled, "Thank you Tamaki. Come on, smile with me. Even the others noticed you're in less than a good mood."

"Oh no. I'm in a good mood." he said softly.

Catalina flashed a grin his way, "Then prove it. Give me one of those signature Tamaki smiles that makes ladies swoon at the very sight of." She said imitating fainting.

Tamaki allowed his hair to shield his eye for a moment before running his hand through it to push it back; he only looked at her before chuckling lightly.

"Look, Catalina made him laugh!"

"How'd she cheer him up?"

"Doesn't matter how, he looks happy now."

She smiled, "See the effect you have on them. A moment without your smile is like a day without rain." She knew it sounded cheesy but she knew it was enough to get him to perk up just a bit.

"Thanks, Kat." he smiled. "Really."

The bell rang dismissing the first years to lunch; Catalina decided to finally check her phone.

**SMS from Kyoya: **_I was being held longer than I thought. But a deal is a deal. Meet me in the garden?_

**Response: **_10-4._

**SMS from Kyoya: **_Don't worry about your lunch. I have everything taken care of... Well, actually the only thing that's missing is…_

**Response: **_Me? :P_

**SMS from Kyoya: **_Not for long, right?_

**Response: **_Hahaha, no. I won't keep you waiting. See you in a bit. _

**SMS from Haruhi: **_I have that boxed lunch for you :)_

**Response: **_Aw, you're such a doll. But can you do me a favor?_

**SMS from Haruhi: **_What is it?_

**Response: **_Give it to Tamaki for me. He was unusually quiet today. He wouldn't even tell me what was wrong with him. I know that'd be enough to bring a real smile to his face. _

**SMS from Haruhi: **_Oh, alright then._

**Response: **_Thanks 1,000x! :)_

She looked over at Tamaki, who was now chatting happily to their classmates. She still couldn't shake the feeling something was really wrong with him. Soon it was time for the 2nd years to report to the cafeteria, Tamaki told her to go on without him and that he'd catch up with her later. Catalina hesitated but did as she was told. She hurried out to the garden to where the handsome bespectacled boy awaited her.

"Hello!" she said happily joining him at the table.

"Hi." he said in a low, attractive voice. "How was your morning?"

She only shrugged. For some reason she couldn't bring herself to mention what happened with her brother. Although, she _did_ mention Tamaki.

"What do you mean by _unlike himself_?" Kyoya asked.

She stirred her soup, "I don't know he just... He wasn't the Tamaki I'm used to I guess. He didn't even walk here with me."

"Well where did he go?" Kyoya asked before taking a gulp of his water.

"I saw him going down an extra floor." she said.

Kyoya's eyes grew wide as he'd figured it out.

"Kyoya what's going on? Tell me." she said.

He only shook his head, "It's probably just his grandmother."

"Okay what does that mean?" she asked.

Kyoya was shocked, "You mean you don't know of his grandmother?"

"Well, I remember Hunny mention her before in a less than kind manner but I didn't want to ask him what he meant. I was too afraid to ask Tamaki." she said.

"Why would you be afraid to ask me anything?" Tamaki asked coming from behind the rose bush. Had he been hiding out there?

"Tamaki, what were you doing over there?" Kyoya asked, "What's that?"

"Well, I was coming to thank Catalina for the boxed lunch but I overheard the two of you talking. I... didn't want to interrupt." he said sitting down with them.

_So much for alone in the garden. _Kyoya thought, _I'm glad I was hesitant about bringing up what happened last night._

"You made a boxed lunch?" Kyoya asked, Catalina could hear the accusing tone in his voice.

"No," Tamaki interrupted, "Haruhi made it for Kat. Kat wanted to cheer me up so she wanted me to have it instead. Thank you, Kat."

Catalina smiled, "Absolutely."

Kyoya looked over to the door and narrowed his eyes, Catalina pretended not to notice, "I'm sorry will the two of you excuse me just a moment." he said removing himself from the table.

"Where are you going Kyoya?" Tamaki asked. "I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

"Don't be silly. I only need to visit the restroom." Kyoya said entering the building.

_He was lying. _Catalina thought. _But why?_

"So, what's this about you being afraid to ask me something?" Tamaki asked separating his chopsticks.

"Oh, I was just curious about your grandmother. I'm sorry for saying what I did but-"

Tamaki chuckled, "Don't worry. You're alright. If you don't know about my grandmother then you probably have no idea about my mother either huh?" he asked.

She shook her head no. Tamaki proceeded to tell her the story of the relationship between his parents, his life in France and his grandmother's role in it all. Well the condensed version of the story anyway. Kyoya had returned before he was finished.

"Wow, Tamaki. I had no idea... I'm sorry." she said.

He smiled and looked at her, "Don't be sorry. It's not like it's your fault. I'm sorry about class. It's just my father wanted to speak with me when I was free and I was trying to come up with reasons why." he chuckled loudly, "It was only to invite me to dinner tonight!"

Catalina smiled, "Well, I'm glad you're feeling better."

"Mhmm!" he said digging into his lunch that Haruhi prepared, he enjoyed pretending that she had made it just for him. They all sat silently for a moment.

"But listen; don't ever, EVER be afraid to ask me anything." Tamaki said starring intensely into Kat's eyes.

She nodded, "Promise."

"So, Kyoya what was it that you and Miss Ayame were working on in the auditorium?" Tamaki asked.

"Tamaki what did Mommy tell you about talking with you mouthful?" Catalina joked.

Kyoya smiled, "Oh, so now you're in on it too I see?"

"Why not? To be honest I kinda like the story Renge has going on between the two of you." she snickered behind her napkin.

"What story?" Kyoya asked.

"You mean you don't know?" Catalina laughed, "Funny, she'd told me she was actually given permission from you Kyoya.

***Flashback***

_"Kyoooooya!" Renge said, running into the bespectacled host in the hallway._

_He turned around slowly; he was NOT in the mood to be bothered by anyone. That night he hadn't had much sleep._

_"What is Renge?" he sighed._

_"I was wondering..." she said searching through her bag." I was brainstorming ideas for my doujinshi and I was wondering if you-"_

_"Write whatever you want... If that's all, I'll be heading to class now." he said turning away from her._

_Renge laughed a cold and evil laugh, "Thank you, Kyoya!"_

***Flashback end***

"Yeah, so?" he said.

Catalina rambled through her bag and found a copy of Renge's book, "So, Mommy and Daddy..." she dropped the book on the table.

"We're..." Kyoya mumbled.

"Married?!" Tamaki yelled.

"We'll you can't have kids unless you're married right?" Catalina joked sarcastically.

"We can't have kids at all! We're guys!" Tamaki argued.

Kyoya's eye glass lenses were gleaming, "You actually bought one of these?"

She shook her no, "Renge said the first I want is on the house. Believe it or not it... It's actually pretty good." she said only trying to get under the onyx eyed boy's skin even more.

* * *

**-Two Weeks Later-**

"Any messages this morning?" Wesley asked Don as he held up his coffee mug as the butler filled it with fresh coffee.

Don handed him a stack of envelopes with his free hand, "These came in the mail for you."

"Thank you." Wesley sat his mug on the table and rambled through them. Grace joined her husband at the table, "Good morning, Don." She said. "Must my husband be so rude and discourteous?"

"Good morning. Might I interest you in a cup of freshly ground coffee?"

"Please." She said before yawning.

"Wes, dear, what was it you were so hell bent on telling me this morning?"

Wesley carefully opened one of his envelopes, "Oh. Yoshio invited us to dinner along with him and his wife."

Grace dropped a few sugar cubes into her coffee, "When is it?"

"This evening…" he answered. "At some restaurant…in the city…French I think."

Grace nodded slowly, "That's nice…"

"He says there is something he needed to bring to our attention…Nothing urgent, but he felt we should know," he mumbled as he read over the letter.

"Breakfast is now ready to be served." Don called from behind the door. He effortlessly carried out two platters that contained a carefully prepared meal. He was thanked for his hard work after explaining the dishes and took his leave to work on other tasks.

"Do you think it's about – "Grace started.

Wesley nodded, "No doubt, it's nearly time."

The golden haired woman only looked at her husband; she wore the faintest of smiles. She said nothing else. This was the start of a silent breakfast.

Catalina was upstairs in her bedroom preparing to come down and join her parents for breakfast.

_Bzz. Bzz. Bzz._

She heard her phone vibrating on her nightstand. She ran over to retrieve it.

"Hello?"

"Good morning, Kat."

"Good morning, Kyo!" Catalina sang happily. "You're up awfully early."

"That idiot Tamaki called and woke me up early this morning. I haven't been back to sleep since." He groaned.

"Now, now Kyo play nice. I know you're not a morning person, but that was just harsh." She joked.

He scoffed, "Whatever." Kyoya always hated when Catalina defended Tamaki, though he would never say it.

There was a lengthy silence, so Catalina decided to break it. "So, what's the plan for today?"

"Hmm, plan? There is no plan. That's what Tamaki called me about earlier. We decided that there won't be any club activities today, which means I'm free to stay in bed if I please."

"Ooh, sounds scandalous." She teased.

Kyoya sighed, "Shut up."

"Pfft, rude." She spat. "So why aren't there any club activities today?"

"Something about, he'd be busy with Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai…" he trailed off.

"Oh! For the competition thing, right?"

"Uh, yeah I guess." He said simply.

"Hmm. So what's this? You have the weekend off? No club activities?" Catalina said happily. "How wonderful? How do you plan on spending your Saturday off?"

"In bed," Kyoya answered, "I just said that."

"Pfft, smart ass. That's no way to live your life!" she said sarcastically.

"And you call _me_ a smart ass." He joked.

"Hehe. Besides, I don't think that's true considering you could have continued to sleep. But, instead, you called me." Catalina whispered into the phone.

"Sh-shut up!" Kyoya stuttered, "And why are you whispering?"

She giggled, "Hmm. Someone's testy this morning."

Kyoya smiled, she could hear it in his voice. "Not at all. Are you busy?"

"Well I'm about to go downstairs and have breakfast with my parents, unless you meant later this evening." She said. "Is there anything that you needed?"

"Not particularly." He mumbled.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Behind the door, she could hear Don call for her. "Miss! Miss? Breakfast is ready. Might you be gracing us all with your presence this morning, in the dining room?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be right there!" She returned to her phone call. "Sorry about that."

"Oh no, it's no problem. I'll let you go then."

"Yeah okay… Oh! Did you want to come over later? You know since our parents are double dating tonight. Hehe, old people. I don't want you to feel lonely at the Ootori estate." She teased.

Kyoya scoffed, "Please."

"Fine then. Don't accept my offer! Byeeee!"

"NO! I was kidding." he yawned.

"Awww, you should get some rest, Kyo. So then I'll see you later?"

"Uh, yeah. What time?"

"Surprise me!"

"Alright, deal."

"Did you just say 'Alright, _dear_?'"

"Is that what you wanted to hear?" he laughed.

"Maaaybe. Alright, see ya later. Bye!" She said, abruptly hanging up in his face.

Kyoya looked at his cellphone and smiled, "That girl…" He shuffled in his bed until he could get comfortable again, for some reason he fell asleep quite easily soon after.

* * *

_**-Later that Evening-**_

**-L'Osier in Chuo, Tokyo-**

Yoshio and his wife arrived at the DiLaurentis estate at exactly 6:45 in a limo to properly escort them to dinner. The restaurant was decorated beautifully in gold and white. On the walls hang exceptionally beautiful paintings. There were white marble pedestals holding statues just beyond the golden spiral staircase that led to the dining area. They could hear faint laughter over the piano playing softly further down the stairs setting a soothing ambience. Everyone from the guests to the wait staff was dressed to the nines and carried themselves gracefully. They were definitely given the "royal" treatment the place was known for giving their _special_ guests.

"How is the table?" asked the host.

"This is fine. Thank you." Yoshio said.

"This place is nice." Grace whispered to her husband. "It reminds me up that place in New York."

"You're right." He said.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. I'm Nagasaki. I'll be taking great care of you this evening. Would like to start out with something to drink other than water?"

"You're finest wine?" Yoshio asked the server.

"Well… It's hard to say." The server started.

* * *

**-The DiLaurentis Estate-**

"Miss, your guest has arrived." Don called from behind the door.

"Kyoya? Come in."

Don open the door allowing Kyoya to enter, "Would you like any refreshments for you and your guest until dinner is ready?"

"Yes please. The usual." She said as she walked over to hug Kyoya.

"Absolutely, Miss." He said closing the door behind himself.

"Thanks for coming to see me." Catalina said as she hugged him tightly. "You smell really nice. Sorry. That was weird."

Kyoya smiled, "Why thank you and thanks for inviting me."

She led him over to the colorful bean bag chairs, "So, what do you want to do?" she asked.

The black haired host chuckled, "You are the host. You mean, you invited me without any plans?"

"Well, I'm no professional like you." She answered. "Teach me your ways oh _Great Host_."

"I don't mind what we do. As long as I'm with you, I can't help but enjoy myself." He said softly holding eye contact with her; he smiled as her cheeks turned into a rosy color.

"Oh, Kyoya… I—"

"How was that?" he asked.

She broke the eye contact, slightly embarrassed. "Oh, I see. You were only exercising your hosting skills."

Kyoya adjusted his glasses, "I don't understand. Isn't that what you were saying before?"

Catalina waved dismissively, "Never mind me! I was only kidding you know." She chuckled nervously.

* * *

**-L'Osier in Chuo, Tokyo-**

"This will do. Thank you." Yoshio said.

They waited until the sommelier had filled all of their glasses with a fine red wine that he'd carefully selected.

"What was it that you were saying before he'd come over? Something about Suoh?" Welsey asked.

"Right. I was unsure if you and your wife were aware of the rumors currently circulating pertaining to your daughter Catalina." Yoshio said before taking a sip of his wine.

"I'm listening." Wesley said.

"Well, word has gotten out that she is in fact engaged." Yoshio started. "But not to my Kyoya."

"Then to whom?" Grace asked.

"Tamaki Suoh." Yoshio answered. "I would take it that these _are_ rumors, correct?"

"Indeed." Wesley nodded.

"Good. I just wanted to bring that to you attention before our fifth guest arrived." Yoshio said.

"Fifth?" Wesley started.

As if they'd spoke him up they could hear a familiar chuckle in the background.

"Yes, Mr. Suoh, your party is this way."

* * *

**-The DiLaurentis Estate-**

"Hahaha, really?" Catalina smiled. "Come on Kyo. You mean there's nothing you've been _dying _to ask me? Something you would absolutely _love _to see me do? There are no boundaries. I'm sure you won't go over the top ridiculous with your dares but... it's a game. It's all in good fun. And it stays between the two if us."

"Well, when you put it that way I guess you're right." He passed her the box that contained one glow stick. "What do we do again? I'm not familiar with this type of truth or dare. And why are we sitting on the floor now?"

"Shhh." Catalina opened the box, the purple glow stick landed in between the two of them on the floor. She picked it up and bent it just a bit so that it would activate it. Then she passed it to him.

"What now? Do I just wait for the color to flow through or-"

She giggled, "No, silly. It says here on the box...You shake it."

He awkwardly tapped it in the palm of his hand before shaking the stick. His hair bounced with each shake.

"Miss... May I interrupt?" called the butler from behind the door. "I have your assorted fruit platter as requested."

"Come in!" She called.

Don entered the room and sat the platter in the closest table to where they were sitting. "Would you care for anything else?"

She shook her head, "You're the best. No thanks. But I'll buzz for you if that changes."

He bowed, "Then I shall take my leave." He said leaving the room.

Catalina got up from the floor to turn off the light after the door had been closed all the way.

"So, we're playing in the dark?" Kyoya asked adjusting his glasses.

She nodded, "Yeah. Otherwise the glow stick would be pointless. Besides with the sunlight and the gleam from that thing it's barely dark. Don't tell me the shadow king is afraid of shadows." She joked.

He smacked her knee with the stick before laughing.

"Oww." She faked, "So, ready to play."

"Perhaps you should go over the rules?" He said.

She looked at him blankly before sighing, "Kyo, as I said before there are no rules. Just... It's truth or dare in the dark. How strict could a game like this be?"

He laughed, "Right...Then who's first?"

"You are. Grab the stick and hold it. Do not give it me until I answer your question or perform the dare."

Kyoya reached for the glow stick and held it tightly, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." She smiled.

He rubbed his chin with the stick, "Call your brother and sing the chorus of the Japanese version of _Don't Let Me Go_ and hang up."

She burst into a fit of laughter, "But Oscar absolutely hates that song."

Kyoya waved the glow stick at her, "Ah, ah, ah... No 'buts' just do it." He smirked.

She grabbed her phone from her back pocket and dialed Oscar's number. The second he picked up she sang the song.

"Oh god. KAT NO! JUST, NO!" Before Oscar could ask her what she was doing she hung up the phone. Kyoya laughed happily at his reaction and passed the glow stick to her.

"Well done." He joked.

She smiled, "He's gonna kill me when he gets home. How'd you know he hated that song? Let alone that part of the song."

"Hunny senpai made the mistake of singing it in front of him once before." He laughed. "His reaction to Hunny was priceless. If I'd have known better I would have recorded it."

She ran her hand through her hair and twirled the glow stick in her hand. "Alright, ... What will it be?"

"Dare."

"So, Kyoya likes to live his life on the edge. I'd have never guessed it. I dare you to... do your best Tamaki impression."

"That's easy." He removed herself from the floor and stood up tall, grabbing at his chest. "Oh, my dear sweet princess, if the world were to stop at this moment, I would die a happy death knowing my last moments here on earth were with you."

Catalina laughed so hard tears began to form in her eyes. Kyoya's voice impression of Tamaki was amazing. She could tell from that they'd been together far too much.

"Quote: Courtesy of Tamaki Suoh himself." Kyoya said as he sat down again.

* * *

**-L'Osier in Chuo, Tokyo-**

"No, while it is true my son and your daughter are quite close I never saw that as an opportunity. I do not believe in such things." Yuzuru chuckled before sipping his wine.

Yoshio smiled, "Then it wouldn't bother you in the slightest if I discussed my future plans among the three of you?"

"Hm?" Yuzuru hummed. "No, not at all."

"Excellent." Yoshio started, "Well, if you wouldn't mind I'd like to say that if we didn't bother putting an end to that rumor just yet it could prove to be helpful in the long run."

"What do you mean?" Wesley asked.

"What I mean is, while I do agree it _is_ nearly time. I don't think I'm ready for them to know the truth just yet. I feel it is too soon. Especially at the rate, they are currently going."

Yuzuru rested his chin in the palm on his hand, "Why, whatever do you mean by the rate they are going?"

Yoshio cleared his throat, "What I mean is… My son has shocked me tremendously by allowing himself to grow a deep affection toward Catalina. If we allow this to continue, the idea of marriage may not be as much of a—"

"If I may interrupt…"Grace started.

"Most definitely." Yoshio nodded.

"If this is true, I most definitely do not think this is a one-sided ordeal. I believe it to be a mutual interest between the two of them." She said.

"Would either of you have any proof of this? When Yoshio had mention the rumor I figured it must have been because of the closeness between Catalina and Tamaki but I wouldn't have guessed—"

"I witnessed them sharing a moment at the Sakamoto estate the night of the dinner." Yoshio interrupted.

"Is that so?" Wesley said, "That would definitely explain her behavior during dinner.

"Indeed." Yoshio nodded.

"Then perhaps, we should allow things to continue as they are." Grace said. "I imagine things would be easier that way. We should take his advice."

"I agree." Wesley nodded.

"Easier on who's end?" Yoshio chuckled. "My son would do any and everything to please me."

"While I do know first hand the truth in that. I don't believe you understand that is entirely a good thing or if it is infact entirely true. Everyone has their limits, my friend. If it is true Kyoya has feelings for this young lady it is not wise to manipulate that fact" Yuzuru added, "At the end of the day, we must realize they are still quite young. And you, DiLaurentis, do you really want to give your youngest away so easily? I know I may be peeping a bit further into this than you all had anticipated but I have dealt with an arranged marriage of my own in my younger years. I don't think this is the fa-"

"With all due respect, Suoh, my wife and I aren't giving my daughter away _easily_. This has actually been planned for quite some time."

"Is that so?" Yuzuru said, with a raised brow.

"Indeed. Catalina has been my son's betrothed since before even they could remember."

* * *

**-The DiLaurentis Estate-**

"Truth." Kyoya said, "Make it good."

"Aren't they always?" Catalina joked, "Okay. Let's seeeee... Truth. Truth. Why'd you kiss me that night at the Sakamoto's?"

Kyoya's breathing hitched for a moment.

"Don't forget you have to answer or you pull a penalty card." She smiled deviously.

"I kissed you that night because that was the only way I _could_ respond to what you said to me. Believe it or not but I feel like my body acted on its own." He answered hesitantly.

She nodded, "Good answer."

Kyoya reached for the stick, "Truth or dare?"

She smiled, "Truth."

"What went through your mind when it happened? How did you feel?" He asked narrowing his eyes so they could focus in the dark room.

"I was shocked. I didn't know if it was real at first. I thought '_There is no way this is happening. No way!'_ I didn't think you'd be the one to make the first move." She said quickly but almost immediately covered her mouth. That last sentence slipped. She felt embarrassed.

Kyoya passed the stick on the her, "Give me a truth question too."

She almost giggled at his impatience, "Do you regret kissing me that night?"

He shook his head, "No. Absolutely not."

Catalina slid the stick into his hands again. He examined her closely, "Truth or dare?"

"...Truth." she whispered.

"When you say you didn't think I'd have made the first move, what do you mean? Have you thought about it before but then if so, how often?" He asked.

Her cheeks were set ablaze by that question, "I've always wondered if you could tell that- Yes, I've thought about it before on more than one occasion. For the longest time I wondered if you even thought about me after we weren't around each other."

"Wait, if I could tell what?" He asked impatiently.

Catalina smiled, "Ah, ah, ah... One question at a time." She said snatching the stick from his hands.

"Truth or dare?" She asked.

"Truth."

"Have you thought about it before?"

He nodded, "I have. On more than one occasion. Same as you."

She passed him the stick.

"Catalina... Truth or dare?" He asked.

"I'll take a truth...Again. "

"What was it that you wondered if I'd figured out or not?" He asked.

"I wondered if you'd finally picked up my hints." She smiled.

Kyoya's brow raised, "What hints?"

"Kyo that's cheating! One question at a time." Catalina argued.

"Kat, please!" He begged.

She only looked at him for a moment, why was he getting like that? He was much calmer a few questions ago.

"There were hints that I'd drop hoping you'd pick up on them. Hints like the lingering hugs. The 'accidental' close pecks on your cheek. The eye contact."

He passed her the stick and sighed heavily.

"Truth or dare?" She asked.

"Truth."

"Would you do it again?" She asked.

"I would." He answered simply.

She passed the glow stick to him. Kyoya passed the back to her, "I asked two questions. It'd be only fair if you go again. But this time make it a dare."

She looked into his onyx eyes, leaned over to whisper, he could feel her breath on his ear. It sent an exciting chill through his body "Kiss me, Kyoya."

She leaned back to catch a glimpse at his reaction. He grabbed the stick but she held on to it, still he wouldn't let go. Kyoya gently ran his fingers along her jaw line, he cupped her chin in between his thumb and index finger as he leaned over to her. He pulled at the stick a bit to pull her into it. Finally, there lips captured each others. Without letting go of the glow stick she removed his glasses, continuing to kiss him. The kiss was passionate and sensual. Kyoya bit her lip ever so slightly, it was just enough to get a reaction from her. She released the stick, draped her arms across his shoulders. As he pulled her closer she traced tiny circles in his back with one hand as the other played with the host's dark silken hair. He tossed away the glow stick so that her and her body had his undivided attention. He snaked one arm around her waist as he single-handedly tried to undo her legs from their Indian style position. Once he succeeded, their kiss grew deeper he continued to lean into her until he couldn't anymore and her back was against the floor. He hadn't removed his arm from around her, he used his free hand to massage her thigh, unconsciously beginning to lift her leg a bit. They were both far too gone to realize this went beyond a simple kiss. They were too lost in the moment to realize that they'd abandoned their game. Then their bodies both began to respond to their current position. Kyoya gently removed his arm from under her back, laid it under her head instead like a pillow. Neither of them were going to end the kiss or rather they couldn't. In an attempt to get a bit more comfortable she shifted and rocked into Kyoya's crotch causing him to moan softly. He released her thigh and her leg dropped with her foot landing behind him. He grabbed her waist once again, in yet another attempt to pull each other closer they grinded into one another. She moaned quietly, sending shocks through Kyoya's body.

"Shit..." He moaned in Japanese. He finally broke the kiss, their breathing grew heavy. Still he couldn't pry himself away. He peppered kisses from her lips to cheek. From her cheek to her ear. From her ear to her neck. She reached for the tail of his shirt , she wanted to tug him back but she couldn't. Her body just wouldn't allow it. He misread her sign and lifted it over his head. Almost instinctively she began to help him and she tossed it away as he began to nibble on her neck. He smiled against her skin as he felt her fingers timidly roaming his back. He swept his tongue across her skin and placed lingering kisses, as if he were marking his targeted area.

"Kyo." She moaned.

He bit down on her soft skin, causing her to cry out rather loudly. He quickly reached to cover her mouth. "SHHHH." he managed, now reaching for her shirt tail. Instantly, reality began to kick in again. He let out an irritated groan, he couldn't believe they'd let it go that far. "We can't..." he whispered in his native tongue, although he'd said that aloud and acknowledged that what he was doing was wrong he could't lift himself up. That is until...

_Bzzzzzzzz. Bzzzzzzzzz. Bzzzzzzzzz._

It was his cell phone, he instantly jerked himself up and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hello? Kyoya?! Hello, can you hear me?"

Kyoya repeated, "Hello? Who is this?"

"Kyoya?!"

"Tamaki?"

"Yes!" the blonde said happily his voice was going in and out and it was hard for Kyoya to hear what he was saying.

"What is it? I don't recognize this number. Where are you?" he said into the phone.

"Oh it's the phone in the limo! We were coming to pick...up but your maid said... a few hours ago... to Kat's place. Did you?"

"Who's we? You're what about Kat's place?" he repeated.

"We...Kat's place! With us?"

"Tamaki where is your cell phone? I don't understand what your saying. Maybe you have it too close to you face."

"I said: We're on our way to Kat's place! Did you want to come with us?!" Tamaki said loudly.

Kyoya's eyes grew wide, "Oh! I'm already here. How far are you guys from here?"

He looked over at Catalina, who was still laying on the floor allowing everything that had happened to register.

"Oh, you guys are about 20 minutes away from here?" he said trying to capture Catalina's attention and that he did. She shot up instantly.

"Yeah. Okay. I'll see you then... Yeah I won't tell her... No, she went to the bathroom. Okay. Yeah. Fine. Alright, Tamaki. Bye." he said abruptly.

Kyoya could look at her and tell she was freaking out. "Kat, what are you thinking about?" he asked, feeling around for his missing shirt.

"Nothing... I just.." she trailed off.

Kyoya watched her stand up and turn on the light, her skin was flushed. "Kat. Don't lie to me. What's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm sorry." she whispered, looking away as her put his shirt back on.

"Why are you sorry?" he asked as he walked over to stand in front of her.

"Because... I..."

He caressed her face and tilted her chin upward so that she had no choice but to make eye contact with him, "It's okay. What happened a moment ago...Don't worry about it. Relax."

"But-"

"It happens. It was only a kiss that, I must admit things got a _little _out of hand. I will take responsibility. But it was perfectly natural. We're only human. So don't beat yourself up about it. If anything... I allowed myself to lose control." he whispered. "I don't know what came over me."

Her eye watered, not because she was upset but because she was embarrassed, "No. You can't take all the blame."

"Let me." he said, leaning over so they were eye to eye. "Do you regret it? Any second of it?"

Her cheeks burned with fuchsia, "Well, I...No."

"Good." Kyoya whispered before capturing her lips into another kiss, this time much slower. "Because the only thing I regret, ever since the night at the Sakamoto's... Is not kissing you sooner."

After saying that, Kyoya walked over to the fruit platter that Don had brought in earlier. Catalina, stood as still as a statue, and watched as he plopped down into a bean bag chair.

"How do you feel about me Kyoya?" she blurted out. She covered her mouth and her skin was drained of its color again. "I'm sorry no don't answer that. Please."

Kyoya looked over to her, he was baffled, did she seriously not want an answer to that question? Did he even _have _an answer that? Physically, he knew how he felt about her. Emotionally, he knew how he felt about her. But mentally, did he really know how he felt about her? It had all started out as just another request from father. _Befriend the DiLaurentis girl, do what ever you can to make her happy. _But never, did his father instruct him to fall for her. Physcially, he could have. Emotionally, he could have. But mentally, could he really? How would he benefit from it? He'd worked hard to build that mentality but it was slowly fading. Thinking of all of his peers as pawn of some sort. It was becoming hard to think of her as step to success, another way to please father. Because to him, that's not what she was. At least, not anymore.

"Catalina, I-"

"No!" she interrupted. "Please, don't answer that. I'm not ready for the answer. Not yet."

Catalina mentally kicked herself for that, how could she have been so impulsive? She couldn't forgive herself. She'd lead herself to believe that Kyoya hadn't mention their first kiss for a reason but after the answers he'd given during her game she just felt a... connection. Something stronger than what she had imagined before. When he wasted no time in kissing her after she'd dared him to, he sent her into shock. She had always wondered how he felt about her but she promised herself she'd let him tell her. She didn't want to put him in a position where he felt the need to lie in order to not hurt her feelings. But he was just so hard to read she needed to asked. In other words, she was afraid of the truth.

"Really... Kat, I-"

"Kyoya, can this remain our little secret until we figure this all out?" she asked.

He looked at her, confusing was so painfully obvious on his face. "Yeah. No problem."

But what was there to figure out? She didn't know.

_How could I be so..._

_How could she be so..._

_**INDECISIVE?!**_

* * *

_**Author's Note: Thank you for reading this chapter! Hope you enjoyed it. :)**_

_***L'Osier is a real French restuarant in Chuo, it is gorgeous. I saw pictures and instantly fell in love with it's design. You should go google it!**_

_**-LIMITED-**_


	7. Night at the Mori Museum

**The New Kids at Ouran**

**V2**

**Life Goes On**

_**Night at the Mori Museum**_

* * *

_-The Host Club is Now open for business-_

"What's all this?" Kurakano, a classmate of Haruhi and the twins asked.

Ayame, the class 2-A vice chairman, examined the room's set up carefully. "Hm, it looks like they're preparing for some sort of game."

Haruhi nodded, "That's right, actually. But it's a bit different from the sort of thing we'd usually have you ladies play..." she began to explain to her guests.

"You see, Tamaki and the others wanted to exercise their artistic abilities," Kyoya said, adjusting his glasses as his guests surrounded him with questions. "We couldn't figure out who to place as judge... So, we chose you ladies."

"Oh, we just dropped random names of people, places and things in a hat!" Tamaki started, "Then, we blindfolded Haruhi so that he'd a draw name. We ended up with having to paint a portrait of Catalina."

"Did you both paint pictures as well?" asked one of the Hitachiin's regulars.

Hikaru looked over at his twin, "Hm, well... It started out that way."

His brother's face turned into a shade of pink that drove the ladies wild.

"Wh-what do you mean?" asked a girl with long wavy locks, she and her friend were watching the twins desperately for an answer.

"Well..." Kaoru started.

Hikaru flashed a wicked smile, "Don't you ladies think green suits him well?"

"Hikaru~!" Kaoru said, his voice shaky as he played the embarrassed twin as per usual.

"I sure do." Hikaru cooed.

"D-don't say such things in front of these innocent ladies." Kaoru sobbed.

"Eeeeeeeh!" the ladies squealed.

"No way!"

"Can't you just imagine?"

"Ah, them painting each other! How wonderful?!"

Haruhi happened to walk passed them, catching the story specially concocted to hide the real reason they didn't have a painting. "Those two are so full of it... I don't understand why-"

"Alright, princesses!" Tamaki said after a loud snap echoed throughout the room. "It's time to play. Please, take a seat in those chairs and make note of which row you're on. Kyoya..."

That was said host's queue to explain the rules of the game. Kyoya opened the notebook he'd been hold since opening, he removed a peach colored slip of paper.

"As I speak, the hosts should be passing each of you a piece of paper identical to this one that I'm holding. You'll notice there are boxes labeled by piece numbers one through three, you will place a check or _**X **_in the box for the piece or pieces you like. Under each label, there is a blank. In that blank you will rate the piece that you've selected. Remember, the scale goes from 1-5, 5 being the highest-best score."

Kyoya walked over to where the easels stood, he carefully removed the sheets that covered each canvas. As he removed each one he heard interesting reactions, he was quite amused as he uncovered number three: Hunny's piece. He'd drawn a picture of Catalina messily eating abnormal piles of cake. You couldn't even see Catalina in the picture unless you squint really hard.

"Mori, could you begin passing out the mini clipboards?" Kyoya instructed, "And Hikaru the pens."

"Sure thing senpai." he answered.

Mori simply nodded and began to pass the clipboards down each row.

"It is important that you are aware of which row you are sitting in because that is how we will call you up. Once your row has been called, you are to come up and examine each piece. Please, do so quietly. Discussing your votes with a host is strictly prohibited. Please do not discuss your votes amongst one another until everyone has turned in their votes and the ballot box has been closed. After you've filled out your slip, pass it to Haruhi who will be standing behind this rose curtain monitoring the ballot box." he pointed to where the curtain was before clearing his throat. "Are there any questions?"

He'd carefully looked at each of the ladies to make sure no one had their hands raised.

"Good. Then, shall we begin?" Kyoya said adjusting his glasses, "Ladies on row number six, please come forward."

_-The host club is now closed-_

Tamaki unbuttoned his coat to remove it, "So, when do you think we'll have the results?"

Kyoya frowned, "Why do you sound like a concerned visitor in the waiting room?"

"Tama-chan's just dramatic." Hunny laughed.

Tamaki quickly took offense, "I am not dramatic!"

"Yeah, right..." Kyoya sighed running a hand through his hair, "Anyway, I'll have the results tomorrow after club activities have ended."

The blonde folded his coat over his arm, "Sounds good. Okay, my dad is waiting for me outside. I'll see you guys, tomorrow." he said, hurrying out slinging his school bag over his shoulder.

Soon after Tamaki left Kyoya did as well and it wasn't too long after that, that Hikaru had left without his twin. They'd had a silly little fight that no one else could make sense of no matter how hard they tried a bit after closing. Kaoru had told him to go on without him after asking to ride home with Hunny.

"Okay, Kao-chan! The car's outside. Takashi and I will be waiting on you. Are you sure you don't need help looking for your cell phone?" Hunny asked.

Kaoru nodded, "Oh yeah, I'm fine. I won't take long. If I can't find it, I'll just use my spare. No big deal." he shrugged. "I'm sure I left it in the changing room or something."

"'Kay! Let's go Takashi." Hunny said, leading his much taller cousin out of the club room.

Kaoru had given them a minute before he'd began what he'd been waiting to do since Tamaki left. He hurried over to the ballot box, and emptied the slips on the table until he'd heard heavy footsteps.

"Kaoru..." he heard a deep voice call.

Kaoru's skeleton nearly jumped out of his skin, "Huh? Mori-senpai, I thought you left."

"I left something behind. What are you doing?" he asked.

The twin patted his pockets, "Oh, I uh, I was just look—

Mori folded his arms, "You're lying. Why were you swapping the ballots?"

Kaoru blinked at his much taller senpai, he let out a defeated sigh. Mori walked over and rambled through the new ballots, "Why aren't there any votes for Tamaki?"

"Because…"

Mori looked at him; his face was straight and hard to read, "Even if I weren't to catch you, Kyoya would have known if someone had swapped the ballots. These are missing the watermark that he added to judge their authenticity. He'd known something like this would happen."

_That bastard!_ Kaoru thought.

"Why do you not want Tamaki to win?" Mori asked.

The auburn haired boy sighed, "I didn't want her to go with him to the show… What if it goes too well? What if…What if she falls for him?"

"That's just silly." Mori sighed. "Do you seriously believe swapping the ballots could prevent that?"

Kaoru felt as if something hit him, Mori was right. How could he prevent that? They were in the same class! "You're right. But wouldn't you have liked to win?"

"Indeed." Takashi nodded. "I'd have loved to win. But, I know that there will be other opportunities. If I'd won because of this, there is no way I'd have been able to enjoy myself. It goes against my morals."

"Other opportunities…" Kaoru repeated. "Mori-senpai, do you mean… You are interested in her as well?"

Mori didn't say anything he turned and walked away.

"Don't go silent on me now, senpai! Answer me!" Kaoru demanded.

Takashi opened the door, turned his head toward the twin and said, "Why else would I have participated?"

And with that he was gone.

"Kao-chan," Hunny called, stepping from behind the curtain where he'd been hiding out, "Do you still plan to swap the ballots even though it's wrong?"

"Hunny -senpai, I thought he was only competing because you were." Kaoru said now becoming even more frustrated.

Hunny hugged his Bun-Bun tightly against his chest and smiled, "Actually, it the other way around this time."

* * *

**-The Next Morning-**

-_Class 2- A (during free block)-_

"You wouldn't believe how much I have planned for us that night!" Tamaki said. "You'll forget about everything you've done since you got to Japan!"

"Oh, I doubt that..." Catalina mumbled to herself.

Her whisper caused Kyoya to completely stop what he was doing at the moment and look at her. She could feel him watching at her but she chose to not look at him. He'd been ignoring them both all morning anyway.

_No sleep or not. That's just rude. _She'd thought.

"What was that Kat? I couldn't catch that." Tamaki said, referring to her whisper.

She shook her head, "Huh? Oh! I was just saying how could be so sure that you'll win?"

Tamaki chuckled deviously, "Because, I've got a secret weapon. Believe it or not, I'm not just beautiful; I'm wonderfully talented as well!"

Catalina only giggled at this confidence, Tamaki continued to go on and on about how he'd planned everything perfectly, how he knew she have the time of her life and how she'd forget about everything she'd experience in Japan.

"What do you think, Kyoya?" he asked the black haired boy, who has been writing in his notebook trying everything he could to tune him out. Them both really.

He sighed heavily and shrugged, "I don't know."

That was actually the first time he'd spoke since he'd gotten to class, he was fine in the halls when he was chatting with a few customers from the club. But it seemed as soon as he'd step foot into the classroom, he'd turned into a totally different person. Even when doing the class announcements with Ayame he'd given her the cold shoulder and they're usually on the same page with one another. She'd ask him to speak with her privately outside of the classroom and after that they were fine again. She was the only person he'd talked to really. Did Catalina do something unknowingly to upset him? She didn't know. But even so, what did her mistake have to do with Tamaki?

"Come on, Kyoya! I need your-"

"That's enough, Tamaki!" he yelled.

It was a good thing they'd been the only three people in the class during the free period today. Tamaki and Kat both looked at him with horrified looks on their faces.

"That...That's enough." Kyoya said in a lower, much calmer voice that time. "I can't think straight with you both talking in my ear about that ridiculous nonsense! If you need me, which I strongly advise you don't, I'll be spending the rest of the free period in the library."

Tamaki's violet eyes widen in horror as he watched Kyoya grab his things and storm out of the classroom.

"Kyoya?" Catalina called, "Kyoya!"

She followed him out, leaving the confused blonde alone to register what had just happened.

"Kyoya, wait!" she called once more before grabbing his arm roughly.

"What?" the bespectacled boy frown at her, "Let go of my arm."

Catalina slid her hand down to hold his, "Kyo, what's wrong?"

He yanked his hand away, "Nothing, I'm fine."

She looked deeply into his anger filled eyes, "Why are you upset?"

"Why are you being this way? You've been acting weird all morning." she said softly, she was careful with her tone to not upset him more.

"Catalina, I'm fine. Please, leave me alone." he said sternly, beginning to walk away. "Stop calling me, 'Kyo'. I really hate that."

She really didn't know how to respond to that. She was confused, actually confused just wasn't the word to describe how she felt upon hearing those words.

"Kyoya..." she whispered. She was, for lack of a better word, hurt. Why as he acting so differently now? He didn't even turn around to see how what he'd said affected her.

"Kyoya, are you jealous?" she asked much louder than she'd expected, it was partially because she'd choked up.

The onyx eyed boy dramatically spun around, "Jealous?!" he repeated loudly, "Jealous of who, Tamaki? Are you really that dense, rather, are you that much of a fool to realize that I couldn't care less about that _stupid _museum? Are you _that _obnoxious? Don't you realize I don't care? If I did, don't you think I'd have participated?" he spat.

Catalina looked at him, and that's it she just looked at him. She really had no words anymore, nothing came to mind. It was out of character for her but her mind was blank. She couldn't even breathe properly after that. As much as she wanted to call for him and beg him to at least stop and explain, she couldn't. She had finally lost her voice.

She headed back to the classroom to see Tamaki standing in the doorway. He'd witnessed it all. He'd seen the tears forming in her eyes; he carefully lured her into his arms and held her there tightly; encouraging her to let it out. And that she did, she'd cried silent tears just as she'd once predicted she would.

"It's okay. Cry for as long as you need to but don't be upset with him. I know this sounds bad but I'm sure he has a perfectly logic reason for snapping like that. Maybe not logical to you but I'm sure somewhere in that thick skull of his he has a good reason." he whispered into her hair, before kissing the top of her head affectionately, "I'm certain once I figure it out it'll all make sense. I'll talk to him."

"N-no... It's fine. I think I know why he's upset." she sniffed. "I know that if what I think is correct... He definitely has a right to be."

Tamaki only hummed, he wondered what that meant but he figured right now wasn't the best time to pry. He just wanted to comfort her enough to get through the rest of school.

* * *

_**~A few nights later~**_

_**-The night of the art show-**_

"Tamaki, thank you so much for everything. This morning, the gifts, coming here with me in Kaoru's stead. It's really a shame he couldn't make it but I'm glad you came with me." she said to the handsome boy as they walked to the car waiting on them.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself princess but the night is still young! I have one more thing in store. Think you can handle it?" he asked, running a hand through his golden locks.

"Hm, well, it depends." she answered.

"On?" Tamaki smiled.

Catalina giggled, "I don't know if I can handle another one of your surprises Tamaki. Everything you've done today has been... well, elaborate."

He nodded, "I understand but I don't think this last thing is elaborate. I promise to you from here on out I'll give you nothing but short and sweet. You have my word." he said placing his hand over his heart to swear to her.

She shot him a doubtful glare that quickly turned into a smile, "Fiiine. Let's hear it."

"Well, you can't because it's a secret too." he laughed as he opened the car door allowing her to enter first.

"Tamaki!" she whined.

"What? I promised you I wouldn't do anything elaborate. I said nothing about secrets." he said closing the door behind him.

"Where to next, young Master Suoh?" asked the driver.

"The mansion." Tamaki answered.

"Right." Catalina smiled. "We have a long ride back, huh?"

Tamaki looked over to see her resting her head against the window, "We're looking at a good forty-five minutes to an hour considering how busy the roads are. So go ahead and get comfortable."

She smiled softly but said nothing else, they rode silently for a while listening to the sound of the car moving. Within about a good fifteen minutes she was sound asleep, sighing softly but she'd never lost her smile.

_She's so beautiful. _Tamaki smiled. They'd both been up since 7 am and it was now 8:46 at night. She had every reason under the moon to be tired, Tamaki knew that he could be exhausting. He rested his chin on his fist as he leaned against window looking out at the ever-changing scenery.

After that hour long ride the car had finally stopped in front the second Suoh mansion. He glanced over at Catalina who was wrapped in his jacket comfortably. It was a shame he had to wake her.

"Kat," he whispered as he tapped her gently, careful not to startle her. "We're here."

Her blue eyes fluttered open, "Huh? Oh, um okay."

Tamaki helped her get out of the car and lead her up the stairs to the house. They'd walked through the halls quietly soon he stopped in front of a door.

"Close your eyes." Tamaki whispered.

She reluctantly did so, she heard the door open. He carefully lead her inside, she could smell a delicate aroma that made her stomach growl. She had then remembered how hungry she was.

"Okay. You can open them now." Tamaki said.

Catalina uncovered her eyes to see a certain bespectacled host sitting at the dinner table with an uncertain look on his face.

"Kyoya?" she whispered.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Alright guys thank you so much for reading! This chapter was actually really interesting, even for me, to write because it was kind of different as far as my character usage is concerned. You all got to see a different side of Kyoya, Mori and Catalina that will definitely all make sense in the long run!**

**|LIMITED|**


	8. Four Letter Word

**The New Kids at Ouran**

**V2**

**Life Goes On**

_**Four Letter Word**_

* * *

"Close your eyes." Tamaki whispered.

Catalina reluctantly did so, she heard the door open. He carefully lead her inside, she could smell a delicate aroma that made her stomach growl. She had then remembered how hungry she was.

"Okay. You can open them now." Tamaki said.

Catalina uncovered her eyes to see a certain bespectacled host sitting at the dinner table with an uncertain look on his face.

"Kyoya?" she whispered.

The onyx eyed boy stood out of his seat, "Kat..." he looked painfully sick.

Catalina looked at him; her neat eyebrows spoke volumes on how she felt upon seeing him there. She blinked at him; it happened again, she was frozen.

"Catalina, dear... Are you alright?" Tamaki asked his hands firmly on her shoulder to hold her back from any act of violence she may have resorted to, he knew how unpredictable hurt women could be, he watched enough romance films to know that.

"Tamaki," she looked in into the blonde's eyes, "What's all this?"

Tamaki smiled, "An intervention..."

Catalina looked back over to Kyoya, who was looking down at the silverware on the table, he looked uneasy.

Tamaki's smile turned into a frown, "I must say these past few days have been most uncomfortable." he groaned massaging his temples.

**-Day 1 (after the fight)-**

"Hey, Kat! Why are you sitting so far away?" Tamaki asked.

Catalina ran a hand through her hair, "Oh, I just asked Sumi-kun if we could swap seats today."

"Oh." he said, "Well have you seen Kyoya any today?"

She shot him a sharp glare, "Do I look like I've been looking for that jerk?"

"Right..." Tamaki said, awkwardly turning away. "Sorry."

**-Day 2-**

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Catalina burst into the classroom out of breath, she'd obviously been running.

"You're late." Kyoya said, sternly. "And you're interrupting our announcements. How rude…"

Ayame looked at Kyoya, _was he seriously doing this in front of the class? _

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that I-" Catalina started.

"No matter. 'Sorry,' isn't always good enough. Please see Mrs. Iwasaki after first period." He said, adjusting his glasses.

She huffed, "Huh? What?"

"It's just that, this is your fourth tardy this month. We've been asked to document it but we'd been sweeping it under the rug." Ayame explained, trying to make Kyoya's rudeness seem a bit less… well, rude.

"That may be so but _he _didn't have to make a scene out of it." Catalina spat, walking to her seat.

"Well, maybe if _she _hadn't entered the classroom so loudly, drawing all of that attention to herself, I wouldn't have had to make a scene out of it." Kyoya smiled the fakest smile possible, "Moving on, as we were saying before-"

**-Day 3-**

"Does everyone have a partner?" Ayame asked, after proofreading her notes.

"Um, Ayame?" Catalina said, raising her hand.

Ayame pulled a bit of her hair behind her ear, "Yes, Catalina?"

"You forgot to assign me a partner." she said. _I think that demon of a host did it on purpose!_

Ayame furrowed her brows, "No, actually, I assigned you to Ootori."

Kyoya had reentered the classroom just in time to hear her say that; he quickly closed his notebook, "Objection."

"Overruled." Mrs. Iwasaki said.

"What?!" Catalina said.

"Quiet…" Kyoya groaned. "Drama queen."

"You're such a-" Catalina began.

"Ootori and DiLaurentis, do you mind seeing me during your free period?" asked Mrs. Iwasaki.

"But-" Kat started.

"Mrs. Iwasaki, I-" Kyoya began.

"No, buts! You're free period will be spent with me. Do you understand?"

"Fine." They both answered letting out defeated sighs.

* * *

**-Present time-**

Tamaki's eyebrows twitched at the thought, "If I have to answer one more question about whether or not it was a lovers quarrel I swear, I'm going to lose it!" he groaned.

"A lovers what?!" both Catalina and Kyoya said.

"Quiet you two!" Tamaki said. He was getting even more frustrated than they were. He was stroking his chin as he thought about how to phrase his next sentence. He really wanted them to work whatever their issues were out. It was annoying sitting in between their fights, literally. "This is just getting ridiculous! Kyoya when has it ever been like you to make a scene? If you have a problem, no one ever knows unless they knew you well enough to read you. You've never been one to make it obvious that you're upset about anything."

Kyoya folded his arms and sighed but he remained quiet, the blonde had a point.

"And Catalina, yes, him snapping at you hurt your feelings. I'm sure of it. Hell, it even surprised me but you don't let the person you're upset with know you're upset. Most importantly, you never let things go on this long. Especially, when it's someone you care about and are close to." Tamaki continued.

"I guess you're right." Catalina mumbled, looking down at her shoes. "But, even so... He had no reason to-"

"Just listen to me!" Tamaki said louder, "Both of you need to stop being so stubborn, sit here and talk this out!"

The blonde walked over to the door, he looked at the both of them and sighed, his stare lingered most on Kyoya. He'd thought about the talk they'd had the night before.

* * *

**-Last Night-**

"K-Kyoya? What are you doing here this late at night?" Tamaki asked, opening the door to see his dark haired friend on the other side of the door. Kyoya had called his cell and asked him to come to the door, he hadn't bothered to ring the doorbell. "Where's your jacket? It's cold out there. Come in. Hurry."

Tamaki pulled the messy-haired, red nosed host inside of the warm foyer. Kyoya was trembling, his skin was pale aside from his nose, and his teeth were chattering.

But Kyoya didn't say anything, he only wrapped his arms around himself. The blonde was becoming worried, he lead Kyoya up to his bedroom.

"Your hair is wet, I mean, you're completely soaked. Kyoya were you walking in the rain?" Tamaki asked.

Kyoya shrugged, and continued to tremble.

Tamaki looked at him and frowned, "Kyoya...Where did you just come from?" he asked handing him a warm blanket.

"I... I left my house to walk. I-I needed to clear my head. Then the wind started to blow. Then, there was lightning and thunder but I ignored it. I was thinking." he mumbled as he wrapped the blanket around himself. "Then, the wind started to blow hard and it started raining."

"Why didn't you turn back around?" Tamaki asked.

"It was too late. I was so far away that it didn't even matter anymore. I caught a taxi...And when the driver asked me where I wanted to go...I...I wanted to go to her." he mumbled, Tamaki struggled to make out what he was saying. "But, I didn't. T-tamaki... I."

Tamaki's eyes grew wide, he tried to not let Kyoya see his mouth drop slightly open, he hid his face behind his hand.

Kyoya removed his glasses and sighed, "I feel terrible."

"Well, you definitely look the part." Tamaki said jokingly.

The onyx eyed boy smiled slightly, "Thanks. I try."

"I need to know what's going on with you but first you just get out of those wet clothes, I'll lend you some of mine and I'll put on some tea. You might catch a cold or something." Tamaki said rambling through his closet for something comfortable for his friend to wear. "You don't plan on going home tonight do you?"

Kyoya sighed, "Am I that pathetic?"

Tamaki handed Kyoya a comfortable grey t-shirt and a pair of black pajama bottoms that Kyoya had left there before, "Not allowing me to help you would be pathetic. So, I supposed you're on the right path." he said with faint smile.

"Pfft." he scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"Pride, Kyoya." Tamaki said watching as his best friend walked over to open the bathroom door, "Don't let that undo you."

Kyoya stood at the door and examined Tamaki for a minute before closing the door. Tamaki smiled as if he'd predicted that reaction. He hurried down to the kitchen to start some tea and grab a few snacks for the two of them. He couldn't help but wonder if Kyoya was going to be frank about what was going on with him or would he be too proud to admit to anything. He'd been slowly losing his _barrier_, that cool and ice cold disposition was finally melting. Tamaki was in no hurry to get back upstairs, he wanted to give Kyoya all the time he need to figure himself out.

Once he had finally returned, Kyoya was sprawled across the couch, running his fingers through his damp hair as he stared at the ceiling.

"Here. Drink this." Tamaki said handing him the tea he'd prepared. Kyoya reluctantly sat up, he was quite comfortable before.

"Thanks." he said in a low voice.

Tamaki had given him all the time he needed, he didn't want to rush or force anything out him. He'd known how Kyoya could be when he had something on his mind. If you wanted to know anything about that guy, patience was key.

"You said to not let my pride undo me..." Kyoya began, "But what you meant was that I'm already undone."

"If that's what you want to believe I meant then sure." Tamaki said, he knew that to him Kyoya had a hard time admitting things directly. It made him feel weak... _Pride._

"I suppose it's true. I can't, I can't think straight. I don't understand." Kyoya groaned.

"Sometimes it's okay to not have an answer." Tamaki said.

"It isn't for me..." he huffed. "My thought process has been..."

"Clouded, polluted, contaminated..." Tamaki suggested.

Kyoya nodded, "But, even so... I find it..."

"Pleasant?" Tamaki suggested once again.

The black haired boy smiled, "In the worst way."

"Kyoya, what is going on in your head right now? What are you thinking about?"

"I keep thinking about the day I snapped at her. I don't know what came over me, even now, I don't know why I did it. She didn't deserve it. I was just upset. A few nights before the game, when I was creating the ballots I was thinking about it all. The fact that we were doing that because of Kaoru drove me insane, we were going to step in for him. Kaoru originally wanted to take her to museum, it was supposed to be _their _date. So that's when I decided I hated that museum. But, I didn't understand why. I didn't care who won the game at that point. i just wanted it to be over." Kyoya said as he looked into his tea cup. "Then there was the day in class, you kept going on and on and ON about if you won. When we both _knew _that you would have because I'd painted that portrait, we knew that Hunny-senpai wouldn't take it seriously, Mori-senpai was no Picasso and neither are you. As you spilled all these ideas to her about everything you wanted to do with her, I began to grow upset. And when you asked me for my take on it that's when I'd lost it."

Tamaki nodded, "Why did you lose it?"

"Why do you think?" Kyoya spat.

"Because you were... jealous." Tamaki said. "Weren't you?"

Kyoya scoffed but didn't answer the question. Tamaki was great at reading Kyoya, in fact, Kyoya believed the blonde to be the only one who really could that is until _she _showed up. He knew how to approach him without making him feel like he had to become defensive.

"I wish there was a way I could just... Take it all back." he sighed.

Tamaki smiled, "Well there is...But, just how far are you willing to go to make everything go back to normal?"

"What do you mean?" Kyoya asked.

"I mean, you should get off of your high horse and apologize to her." Tamaki said removing himself from the couch.

"Apologize?" Kyoya repeated.

Tamaki ran a hand through his hair, "You have the perfect opportunity."

"What if she doesn't accept my apology? That would be a waste of both my time and he-"

"What time Kyoya?" Tamaki inturrupted. "What will your foolish pride ever do for you if it leads you to believe that effort doesn't matter? So what, if she doesn't accept your apology the first time?"

"The first time?"

"Surely, you don't think one little apology is going to change anything right? If you want forgiveness Kyoya, you beg for it! Actions speak much louder than words, don't just tell her you're sorry. Show her you're sorry."

Kyoya folded his arms, "It won't be that easy."

"Who said it was going to be?" Tamaki asked. "Who has ever said that love was easy?"

"Lo-" Kyoya struggled, "Tamaki, no. I think you may be taking this a bit f-further than..."

"Am I?" the blonde stroked his chin, "Who was the one person that was on your mind when you decided to walk out of your house tonight? When it started raining, if you weren't thinking about turning around to walk back home then what were you thinking about? Kyoya, you can sit here and lie to _yourself _all night long but you can't fool me. I understand this is odd territory for you but if you want things to be right between the two of you, apologize."

Kyoya only looked at him. He had no idea how to respond to that. He had no idea what to say at all anymore, he'd been stomped.

"Then...I'll do it."

* * *

**-Present-**

"Kyoya, you wanted to apologize right? Now's your chance!"

Kyoya cleared his throat but didn't say anything. He was having a hard time putting what he wanted to say into words. The room was silent as Tamaki waited for him to say what was on his chest, he knew what was going on with his friend but he knew it wasn't his place to tell Catalina. He wanted to let him speak for himself. Catalina stood there and watched Kyoya expectantly, but still nothing was said.

She sighed and turned around, "Thanks, Tamaki for everything. I understand what you were trying to do but bringing us together was a waste of time." She said only so that the blonde could hear her as she opened the door.

_"What if she doesn't accept my apology? That would be a waste of both my time and he-"_

_"What time Kyoya?" Tamaki inturrupted. "What will your foolish pride ever do for you if it leads you to believe that effort doesn't matter? So what, if she doesn't accept your apology the first time?"_

"Catalina, wait!" Kyoya exclaimed.

She turned around to see the black haired boy reaching for her but he remained in the same spot. He then placed his shakey hands in his pockets and sighed. "Please."

Kyoya felt his cheeks burning, actually he felt as though he was burning. He was on fire, his heart was pounding at irregular speeds, he'd tried all that he could to maintain a straightface.

Tamaki could tell he was about explode, he quietly snuck out of the door and hoped for the best.

"Catalina." Kyoya said softly, he slowly walked over to her. The closer he got to her the more flames he could feel rising, but yet he continued to maintain a straightface.

Once the two were face to face he grabbed her hands tightly, "Catalina, I'm... I'm sorry." he said staring deep into her eyes.

She looked at him, she broke the eye contact by rolling her eyes. "Do you _really_ expect me to believe you just like that? You think you can just go and insult me and come back to apologize when you feel like you've gotten over it?"

_"The first time?" _

_"Surely, you don't think one little apology is going to change anything right?"_

"Catalina, look at me. Do I look like I've gotten over it?" Kyoya said backing away from her so that she could examine him from top to bottom, "I haven't had any sleep, I haven't been eating."

"You didn't even get dressed correctly." she added.

He smiled, "I suppose I'm normally more put together than this."

She smiled back only to frown again, "Don't make me smile, I'm mad at you."

_"If you want forgiveness Kyoya, you beg for it! Actions speak much louder than words, don't just tell her you're sorry. Show her you're sorry."_

"What should I do to make you forgive me?" Kyoya asked, he smiled again, deciding to speak in his native tongue rather than English because he knew just how much she loved it. He wanted her to smile again. He hadn't seen her beautiful smile in days. He craved it. "What if I got down on one knee and vow to never take my anger out on you again?"

Catalina folded her arms, "You'd do that? I doubt it."

"Oh, yeah?" he kneeled and looked up to her, "Do you forgive me now?"

She furrowed a brow, "Get up and stop being silly."

"But I'm not. I'm being serious." he said. "What do you want me to do Catalina?"

"Stop speaking Japanese. That's cheating." she huffed.

"Then, so it shall be. What else?" he asked, returning to his second language.

"Kyoya, why are you doing this?" she asked.

He grabbed her soft hands, continuing to look up at her, "I need you to accept my apology."

"How far are you willing to go?" she asked.

_Tamaki smiled, "Well there is...But, how far are you willing to go to make everything go back to normal?"_

"You say, 'jump' and I'll ask 'how high?'." he answered.

"Go jump off a helicopter 600 feet in the sky!" she said.

Kyoya smiled, "With or without a parachute?"

"Without, carrying a gas can and a book of matches."

Kyoya bit his lip, "I could make that happen. You never said what to do with either of them."

Catalina laughed, "Kyoya... Honestly."

She looked down at him, finally she allowed there to be eye contact. She leaned over slightly to caress his face.

"Catalina..." he whispered before abruptly pulling her down to kiss her lovingly.

_SMACK!_

Tamaki rushed into the room and saw Kyoya on his knees looking at her.

"What's going on in here?" he asked.

He noticed that color had finally returned to Kyoya's once flushed face, Catalina's eyes were wide and she'd covered her face with her hands.

"We're **fine**, Tamaki." Kyoya said now looking at the floor. "Just let us finish talking."

Tamaki didn't hesitate to close the door, leaving them alone again.

"Kyoya, I'm sorry. I-" Catalina murmured as she sank to her knees. "I don't know why I did that. It just-"

Kyoya looked at her, "No. That is what I deserve for saying those things to you. I called you a fool but in reality. I was the fool." he said. "Catalina, I-"

She crushed their lips together once more and wrapped her arms around his neck. She had started crying, he could feel her tears roling down his cheek as they kissed but it didn't bother him in the slightest. She broke the kiss and looked into his eyes.

"Kyoya. I forgive you."

That wasn't what he was about to say, he even wanted to correct her and let her know that wasn't what he wanted to say. Then, all of a sudden, he'd lost the couraged he'd built up to say that damned four letter word. But in his mind. It was possibly for the best.

* * *

**Author's Note: Poor Kyoya's face. :(**

**Let me know what you guys thought about this chapter. More to come soon.**


	9. Happiness

**The New Kids at Ouran**

**V2**

**Life Goes On**

_**Happiness**_

* * *

The night of the art show had come to a close and Uncle Vinny had come by the Suoh mansion to retrieve me. The entire ride I hummed along to the radio as I'd attempted to gather what had just occurred. I tried to determine whether or not I was happy that Kyoya was there, or upset because, I mean, well that's just what us girls do when guys hurt us. Above all other emotions I knew that I was most confused than I was happy, sad, angry and relieved. I could still vividly picture Kyoya's face before he'd pulled me into that kiss, I could clearly hear the sound of violent skin on skin contact that was a result of all of my mixed emotions, and I could still feel the tight grip Kyoya had around my body after finally giving up and forgiving him. Once I'd arrived at my home, I retired to my straight bedroom (much to Oscar's dismay) after taking a long shower. I was lying in bed staring at my phone, I had messages from both Tamaki and Kyo but at this point my mind was blank. I ignored them both for now. My mind was so empty it made me uncomfortable. I struggled to find comfort in my bed; I was wide awake.

I reached over to turn on the lamp on my night stand and sat up against the headboard. I examined my colorfully decorated bedroom and sighed. My eyes were fixed on to the desk that held my laptop and school books. I had far too much unnecessary energy to sit in bed; luckily school was out the next morning so I wouldn't regret it. I bounced over to the desk and pulled out one of the drawers.

"Out you..." I whispered with a slight smile. From the drawer I had removed a scrapbook; it was about four years old now.

I sat the book on the desk and opened it to the first page; it was a letter I'd written to myself about the pictures it contained.

_Dear Kat, _

_When you look in this book you will be reminded of the awesome people in your life, people who are 100% irreplaceable. Every time you open this book you will read this page to remind you of the rules of this book. _

I smiled, God, I was so cheesy then. Well, I suppose not much has really changed. Attached to that letter was a blue pencil that I was supposed to use to make adjustments to each photo note. It was a game that my best friend Ashton and I had come up with. We'd planned to save these scrapbooks for years and compare them to our lives at the present time. It was a good idea then but now, being miles and miles apart it had lost its fun. Before moving to Japan, Ashton suggested that I keep it and swore to look at it as often as necessary so that I wouldn't forget him and the others. Even now, after all that's happened upon moving here I still think about my friends every day. Once I'd finished reading the letter I'd flipped to the first page, I burst into a fit of laugher.

"The group's first Halloween..." I whispered.

The group I was referring to was a group of about seven people, 4 guys and 3 girls. We were such and interesting group, we were all so very different from each other; outsiders often struggled to figure out what it was about us that make us all click the way we did. In this group we had a treasure chest of personalities: Ryan, our sharp tongued techie; the brothers Caleb and Landon, they were shy but gosh could those boys dance! Natalie, the tiny songstress, we swore that girls vocal cords were sent from the heavens; Catherine, the Barbie; me the 'artsy fartsy drama queen' and Ashton Villi the one who seriously made this group of friends possible. Hmm, now that I think about it this sounds oddly familiar.

Ah-ha, the host club, I suppose that's why that sounds familiar. No, our meeting was nothing like that of the infamous host club. In fact, I'll even save the backstory.

I sighed happily as I flipped through the pages of the scrapbook. All of the memories were rushing to me. As much I as I tried to keep it together I was defeated and cried silent tears. There was one picture that really got to me, I examined it carefully. We were all clad in swim suits, smiling for the camera. I remember just how hard I tried to fake a smile and hold back gallons of tears. It was my last day with them; we'd decided to throw a pool party at the Villi Estate. It was the day that- My brain stopped as did my heart and time for just a moment. But my, could a moment last such a long, long time.

I quickly removed the photo from its plastic protective cover, slammed the scrap book shut and sat the photo on top of it. I had an idea but I knew I'd have to wait until the next morning to actually do anything. I pulled a piece a paper and wrote a note to Don, telling him exactly what I want him to do with the photo and when I wanted it to be done. I clipped them both together and sat them in the box outside of my door for him to retrieve first thing in the morning. After doing all of that, I hopped into bed. Somehow, I found it much easier to fall asleep.

* * *

The next morning I woke up with one hell of a headache and my stomach was killing me. I laid there in pain as I gathered my thoughts. Last night was one of the oddest nights of my life; it was definitely one I wouldn't forget. I reached for my glasses that were on the nightstand next to my bed, but I stopped when I notice my cell phone buzzing against the wood.

I picked it up and saw that it was a phone call from Kat, she hadn't responded to my text last night so I assumed that's what she was calling about. I sat up against my headboard as I answered the call.

"Good mor-" I started.

"Gooooooood morning Kyo!" Catalina sang happily to me on the other end.

I chuckled, I must admit, I definitely missed hearing that soft voice of hers even though it'd only been a few days.

_I'd found comfort in just hearing her voice._

"How are you?" I chuckled.

I could hear that she was smiling as she said, "Wonderful! Kyo, I was thinking..." she started.

"I thought I'd smelled smoke." I joked, I knew if she were here with me right now, she'd had rewarded me with hard right.

"Oh shut it." she laughed. "I'll admit though. That was a good one."

"I try." I sniffed.

_The day wouldn't seem right if I didn't tease her a little._

We sat silently on the phone until I decided to speak up, "Tell me, what you were thinking about?"

"Oh, right! Are you busy?"

"As always."

"Liar, I bet you're still in bed as we speak."

I laughed, "You got me. Can we meet?"

"When?"

"When are you available?"

"I want breakfast."

"Then now?"

"Wait, I was asking you to hang out with me you can't go and-"

"Kat, it's too late you already answered to my-"

"No, I wanted to do it!"

"Kat, are you really going to have this argument?"

"Yes, because I wanted to ask."

"Why does it matter who asks who?"

"Because I called you to ask you if you would like to have breakfast with me?!"

"..."

"..."

I sighed before mumbling, "Catalina, I missed this."

_Conversations like this made me feel good, even though they'd seem to go nowhere sometimes._

"Huh?"

"Yes, I would like to have breakfast with you. Even though it's lunch time..."

"Kyoya, stop it!"

"Why?"

"Because... I don't know. Why do you like teasing me?"

"Should I stop?"

"No..."

"You're hopeless."

"So..."

We sat silently on the phone once again.

"Alright, where should we meet?"

"My place, Don has already started preparing. All I needed was answer from you."

"Alright, is 45 minutes too late?"

"No sir."

"Then, I'll see you within 45 minutes."

We said our goodbyes and ended the phone call. I hurried out of bed and headed to the bathroom for a shower.

**-About an hour later-**

"Welcome, Mr. Kyoya. Miss DiLaurentis is already seated at the table. May I take your coat?" asked one of the maids.

"Please do." I said handing it to her.

Out of instinct I was about to remove my shoes until I remembered this particular household did things a bit differently.

"Right this way, sir." the butler said, leading me to the dining area.

He opened the door and gestured for me to enter before closing the door behind me.

"Kyoya, you made it." Catalina said removing herself from the table.

I smiled, "Good to know you have little faith in me."

She giggled as she walked over to me. "You look great."

"No, you look... Wow." I managed.

She was sporting a frilly white dress, her hair was styled in a neat up do and she wore a bracelet that I was sure I'd seen before.

"Thank you." she smiled softly before wrapping her arms around my neck slowly. "Kyoya, you smell really good."

"You sure it's me and not the food? I haven't had a shower in at least a week." I joked.

"Yeah right, your hair is still kinda damp." she whispered into my ear.

I nodded, "You're right." I pulled her closer and tightly held her body against my own. Soon after I began to chuckle, she broke the hug and looked into my eyes.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

I shrugged, "Nothing. Nothing."

She stomped and pouted, "Tell me."

"I just- You tip toe every time you hug me." I laughed even harder.

She frowned, "It's not my fault!"

"It's okay. I wouldn't want my girl to be tall as me. You're height is perfect. It's cute."

_And words like cute and adorable found their way into my vocabulary to describe almost anything about her. Be it looks or personality. _

"Your girl?" she repeated quietly, I pretended not to hear her.

"Kat, allow me to hold you a bit longer." I said in Japanese, we'd usually have conversations in English excluding school hours.

_I could now say things like that and not feel weak or embarrassed._

She giggled, but of course she acquiesced.

As I held her tightly in my arms we kind of swayed a bit to the sound of silent music. I kissed her forehead to which she responded with a question that really caught my attention.

"Kyoya, do you know why I invited you here after all that happened last night?"

"Why?" I whispered into her hair.

She proceeded to hold me tighter, "Let's talk about it over breakfast."

I sighed, a happy sigh into her hair, "Let's do that."

Catalina giggled softly against my chest.

_Hearing her laugher made me feel warm, in the otherwise cool room. It always had._

"What are you so giggly about?" I asked.

She giggled again, "You don't want to know!"

"But I do."

"But it's gross..."

"Try me. What is it?"

I felt her arms loosing from around me, she smiled and held full on eye contact with me before saying, "I heard you sniffing over the phone earlier and every time you sigh into my hair I was thinking, 'Oh god, he's gonna snot in my hair.' "

_And then she'd say weird or dorky things like this..._

She burst into a fit of laughter which resulted in a snort that made her laugh even harder.

_Then laugh just like that..._

"Gosh, that was embarrassing." she said, her face was turning pink. By then I'd cracked and began laughing at her silly joke just as awkwardly. I rested my hand on her head, careful not to mess up her hair.

"You're such a moron..." I whispered with a smile.

_But... Even so, she was my moron. These past few days made me realize that. But, the hard part was finding the word to tell her that I wanted her to be mine, without sounding possessive._

I used my free hand to grab hers so that I could break the distance between us again. She rested it on my shoulder and looked up at me. Her eyes gleamed as I cupped her chin, lifting it up toward me. She lifted herself on the tip of her toes, my right hand resting on her waist. Right as our lips were about to touch, we heard someone fumbling with the doorknob which made us break away from each other.

"I apologize for that, the knob seems to be tad loose. I shall have someone see to it immediately." The butler said entering the room with a cart full of wonderful looking breakfast items.

Catalina looked over at me and walked over to sit at the table. I hadn't taken my eye off of Catalina who was biting her lip gently; her lips were so pink and perfectly plump. I cleared my throat and took a seat as the butler had suggested across from her.

The table was neatly set for two; Catalina chuckled with the butler as he explained what he'd be serving us for our meal. After he'd sat everything down for us he'd asked if we'd like anything else which we'd both answered 'no' to.

"Don thanks a bunch. You're the best!" Catalina smiled grabbing her glass of juice.

Don smiled, "Hardly but I appreciate the compliment. I'll be back shortly to check on you." he said before leaving us in the room with our wonderfully prepared breakfast.

"You're so... friendly with your servants." I said, placing my napkin in my lap. Which, she was, I hardly had much of a conversation with any of my house servants. It really did astonish me but she was nice to everyone.

She gulped down some more of her juice, "Well, I hardly consider them _servants_. Most of the people that work closely with us have been here for as long as I could remember. Except maybe Don, he replaced our butler who passed a few years back but even he seems like he'd been here forever. Honestly, we're like a family. I'm not just saying that just because either. My grandfather is really serious about making our employees feel at home here, especially the ones that stay here with us."

"You have serva-I mean, help, that stay here with you." I asked.

Catalina nodded, "Yeah. Don our butler, the chef and the security."

"Don't they have families?" I asked, grabbing my fork from the table.

"Definitely! I mean, it's not like we're holding them against their will. Don has a son who is in college at one of our universities on a scholarship. The maids all have husbands, who were willing to move here to Japan with them. Daddy bought this apartment complex that houses like 8 families."

"So they moved into that?"

"Yeah, rent-free, which is pretty cool, it's a really nice complex." Catalina answered before digging into her pancakes.

I nodded, "That's amazing."

"He feels like we got lucky with such dedicated employees and so he's willing to do any and everything he can to help them." she continued.

As interested as I was in what her dad does as far as the help goes, I didn't want to waste time asking questions about them. I wanted to know what was going on with Catalina. What made her call me here?

I cut into my pancakes, "I don't mean to be abrupt in changing the topic but..."

"Oh no, by all means do!" she giggled.

"What was the reason for calling me over?" I asked.

She wiped her mouth off gently with her napkin and sighed. She looked at me as if she were trying to see through me.

"Do you ever wonder what's going on?" she started. "Like, between us."

I nodded, "I do."

"Then why haven't you brought it up? Are you satisfied with just... being friends?" she managed.

I felt my eyebrows furrow together, "No. I'm not."

"Then, why haven't you-" she trailed off.

"Asked you to be my girlfriend?" I asked.

Her cheeks turned pink and her eyes looked at everything but me, "Maybe." she whispered.

"Is that what you've been waiting on?" I asked. "I mean, Kat. I haven't because of..."

She watched me as I tried to find the words to say but I failed.

"Because you aren't interested in me that way perhaps?" she suggested.

"No!" I answered quickly. "Of course not. I didn't want to make you feel like you had to. Or maybe… I don't know."

I became frustrated with myself because I couldn't figure out what I wanted to say. Or rather, I knew what I wanted to say I just couldn't find the words to make it make sense. I sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

"Kyoya, I'm sorry I shouldn't have said-"

"No, no. You were right to bring it up. I just- I'm not good with my words as you can see." I smiled sheepishly. "I would like to be something more than friends. But I didn't want to rush into that because..."

Catalina's eyes twinkled and her lips curled into a smile, my face burned just like it did the night before. I was getting nervous again. Damn it!

"So, the always together Kyoya, doesn't have it together after all?"

_I knew what I wanted. But, it wouldn't be easy getting that point. Of course, I'd taken my club members into consideration._

"Catalina, what about Kaoru?" I asked.

_I wanted her. No doubt but I wanted iron out all of kinks that could possible ruin what would be a peaceful relationship._

She looked away from me, "Right..."

"Kat just let me say this... There is absolutely nothing wrong with you. The only thing that's keeping me from asking you to be with me is before I am host club member, I am friend." I said. "With everything that has happened, I cannot deny there is a connection between you and I, which is why I'm not going to refrain from pursuing you."

"I understand." she nodded; she seemed to bubble at my answer as if she'd kind of known I'd say that. "Which means what?"

"I'm going to allow time for you to tell whether or not you actually like him. I don't want to ruin any chances for you..." I trailed off, why was this so hard to say.

_It was simple... I just wanted her to be happy._


	10. Glitter

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: In this chapter you'll be introduced to two new OCs, please enjoy!**

* * *

**The New Kids at Ouran**

**V2**

**Life Goes On**

_**Glitter**_

* * *

"Ootori!" called a familiar voice.

Kyoya turned around and saw a girl from class 3-A running toward him.

He stopped walking so that she could catch him. Her shoulder length brown hair bounced with each step. Once they were standing face to face she rested her hands on her knees, panting.

Kyoya held back his amused grin as he swung his bag across his shoulder.

"Good morning, Ootori." She smiled weakly.

"Good morning." He said scoping the background as if he were looking someone before giving her his undivided attention.

She rambled through her purse and wiped out a lavender envelope, "How are you? It's been a while..."

He nodded, "Indeed it has. I'm doing well. What's going on?"

"Huh?"

"Did you need something?" He asked.

Kyoya was so straight to the point that it bothered her. It always has.

"Well," she started. "I was having a small soiree and I was wondering if you would be able to make it. I've invited most of class 3-A so you'll be with Hunny and Mori! If you want you could bring someone else along, perhaps Ta-"

The warning bell rang draining out her voice, Kyoya only nodded and reached for the envelope. She handed it to him after the bell had stopped.

"I'll consider your invitation. Thank you." Kyoya said with a faint smile, he rushed off before she could say anything else.

She frowned, _'Why is he in such a hurry?'_

Her brown eyes followed him, and then it hit her. He was meeting with that _foreigner_. She watch him smile, she pointed at the envelope obviously asking what it was. The bespectacled boy only shook his head and shoved it into the bag.

"Hey, Nori!" she heard a familiar voice calling her.

She turned to see it was a friend from class 3-A.

"What is it?" Nori snapped.

Her friend blinked, "Oh, I saw you staring off that way I was just wondering why."

Nori cleared her throat, "I'm sorry. Yeah, I just thought I saw someone. I have a question."

"Yes, I have two copies of the homework. D-did you want it now?" the girl stuttered, rummaging through her bag.

"No. Keep it for now." Nori said, placing her hand on her friend shoulder. "Actually, I was wondering what do you know about the foreigner from class 2-A?"

The girl scratched her head, "Oscar's little sister?"

"Oscar DiLaurentis has a little sister?" Nori asked. "You know, now that you mention it I have seen him walking around with that girl before. I thought it was just some girl th- They look nothing alike."

"I suppose." the shorter girl said.

"I have another favor for you, Yumi." Nori smiled as the late bell rang.

The girl looked at her expectantly, "Um, okay, what is it?"

"Would you find out about her from Kiyomi?" She asked.

Yumi's eyes grew wide, "Why would my sister know anything about her?"

Nori rolled her eyes, "I mean she _is _dating that girl's brother. Surely, they've met."

Yumi combed her fingers through her hair and looked at the floor as she thought it over. This irritated Nori, she hated when Yumi didn't answer her immediately.

"Well?"

"What do you want to know?" Yumi asked after finally giving up. She could never tell her 'no'.

"Anything, Kiyomi is willing to tell and I'll casually chat with Oscar to find out more as well." Nori said, checking her cell phone. "No rush but let me know anything interest as soon as you can."

"Um... Okay, but now can you answer my question?" Yumi asked softly.

"It depends." Nori smiled.

"Why do you want to know about Catalina?"

"None of your business!" she snapped before quickly regaining her composure. "I mean, just out of curiosity."

Yumi nodded, "O-oh okay."

"Now, come on! It's your fault we're late!" she said tugging on Yumi's arm.

Nori Ito was one of the most popular girls in all of Ouran, her family worked under the Suohs for decades in the educational system. She had beautiful, shiny brown hair that she'd always kept neat, a charming smile, bright and round hazel eyes. She usually hung out with those of equal popularity but Yumi was an exception. Yumi was Kiyomi Kishimoto's twin sister, fraternal twin sister. Yumi had freckles, wore glasses and a lot less outgoing than her twin. She was often compared to her sister, and considered the 'less attractive' twin. She'd always looked up to Nori and would do any and everything to please her. Nori was the only one she confided in about her insecurities. Nori listened to her, she helped her feel better about herself and so she felt as though she owed a lot to her. Yumi would do anything to repay Nori and of course Nori knew that.

During the free period, Kiyomi and her sister left the class to visit the library. Nori lingered behind as the rest of her classmates exited the classroom.

"You sure you don't need any help?" Mori offered.

Oscar smiled, "Yeah, I'm sure I can handle it on my own. You guys go on, I know you've gotta start set up for this afternoon's club activities, right?"

"Yeah," Hunny said, "Well if you finish before the free period is over you know where to find us!"

"Thanks guys." Oscar said, before his friends walked out leaving him to finish his assignment.

Nori ran her fingers through her hair as she walked over to where the handsome boy sat.

"Are you seriously still working on that?" she asked with a smile.

Oscar chuckled, "Yeah, pathetic right?"

"A bit." she joked.

Oscar looked up at the girl and examined her; they held eye contact before he blinked away and started focusing on his assignment again. Soon the class room was silent, it was only the two of them left. She watched him work on his third equation before an idea struck her. She walked over to her desk to grab her homework that Yumi had done for her.

"Here..." she said sliding it onto his desk.

He furrowed a brow, "What's this?"

She compared their first equation and smiled, "Looks like you need this. You're first answer is wrong."

Oscar's green eyes examined the paper and chuckled, "I guess so."

He erased his answer and copied hers, he felt her watching him. It didn't bother him but he was curious as to why she was still there with him.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked.

Nori shrugged, "Doing what? Is it a crime to help out a fellow classmate?"

Oscar chuckled, "I'd hardly consider it a crime. It's just a little weird. Shouldn't you be hanging out with your sparkly entourage?"

Nori smiled at him, "Actually, that's what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Your sparkly entourage?" he repeated.

She giggled, "Do you get a kick out of saying that?"

He sat down his pencil and rested his arms against his desk, "Little bit."

Nori smiled at him, but said nothing else.

Oscar narrowed his green eyes at her as he examined her with a smirk, "You've got my attention now. What gives Nori? Why are you here right now?"

"How would you like to join me and my sparkly entourage at karaoke tonight?" she asked.

His smirk faded, "No way. There isn't enough glitter in the world to make me fit in with you guys."

"You don't think so?" she asked. "You've got the look and attitude. You know, you've got just about every girl in this class' eye on you all the time right?"

"Yeah? Well, I've also got a girlfriend." Oscar said.

"Hm..." Nori hummed. "Kiyomi was actually coming out to karaoke with us tonight."

Oscar's eyebrows furrowed, "Really?"

Nori smiled, "Really! I asked her to invite you but she said it didn't seem like the type of thing you'd be interested in."

"It doesn't seem like anything she'd be interested in either." Oscar huffed, folding her arms.

"Well, don't say anything. I told her I'd talk to you and try to change your mind. It'll be a surprise."

"Who said I was going?" Oscar asked.

"Your curiosity did." Nori smiled before standing up. "Am I right?"

"Tch..."

"Well," she started walking toward the door, "If you change your mind, we'll be at Lyrical tonight at 7:30!"

"Where are you going?" Oscar called.

"I'm going to meet my sparkly entourage." she smiled. "See you tonight!"

Oscar shook his head after she'd left. He noticed she'd left the homework on his desk. He picked up his pencil again and began to copy it.

Yumi dragged her twin to the ladies' room so that she could touch up her make up.

"Lyrical?" Kiyomi repeated after her sister. "Tonight? But it's a school night."

Yumi laughed at her sister, "You sound like me."

"Do I?" she smiled before tucking some of her black hair behind her ear, "That doesn't sound like anything Oscar would be into doing."

"He knew you'd say that!" Yumi said searching through her bag for her hand mirror.

Kiyomi watched as her sister started to apply a tinted lip gloss, "Did he now?"

"Yeah. He said he wanted to surprise you with something different." Yumi said, now rummaging through her bag for something else.

"It's a surprise alright." Kiyomi said. "Also, they don't seem like the group of people I'd see him hanging out with."

"Why not?" Yumi asked, now touching up her foundation.

"He calls them _The Sparkly Entourage_!" Kiyomi said trying to hold back her giggles.

Yumi rolled her eyes, "Wow."

"Don't you think that's enough foundation?" Kiyomi asked.

"No, I can still see the freckles."

"Your freckles are cute. Enough or you'll start looking like a ghost." Kiyomi said reaching for the brush.

Yumi frowned, but she allowed her sister to take it away. "Anyway, are you coming?"

"I guess... What time did he say to be there?"

"8:30!" Yumi smiled.

"That's pretty late." Kiyomi frowned.

"But, you'll be there right?" Yumi asked.

"Yeah." she sighed, "Let's get out of here. I've gotta grab that book from Catalina before she goes back to class."

Yumi smiled, "Um, I was going to meet with Nori before the bell rang. Is it okay if I let you go alone?"

"Sure." Kiyomi replied.

She was proud, so far everything was going as she and Nori planned during lunch. Now it was time for her to report back to Nori and let her know what she'd found out about Catalina from her sister. She was just confused, why did Nori want to send them Lyrical at different times? When she'd asked Nori responded by telling her she had her reasons. She decided it wasn't wise to push the issue she was just going to do as she was told and hope her friend, got the result she'd hoped for.


	11. Humans Make Mistakes

**The New Kids at Ouran**

**V2**

**Life Goes On**

_**Humans Make Mistakes**_

* * *

"Kat, I have a question!" Oscar burst into the room breathing heavily, two shirts were slug across his shoulder and he had three different hats in his hand. "Which one do you think I should wear?"

"Uh, what?"

"Which hat matches the shirt you think I should wear?" he asked dropping them on the bed.

"Well, let's see..." Catalina hummed, "Hold up those shirts."

Oscar lifted the shirts, looked down at his bottom half and frowned, "Are these jeans okay?"

"Hold still! I'm looking at the shirts." she demanded.

"Can you help me choose a cologne?!" he asked before sighing heavily.

Then the older brother realized, his sister had company, he blushed at bit he felt kind of embarrassed. "Oh, I didn't see you there Haruhi. How's it going?"

Haruhi giggled, "Hey, senpai. Everything's good. What's going on? Have you got a big date tonight or something?"

Oscar smiled sheepishly, "Something like that."

"Oscar's going to Lyrical." Catalina answered.

Haruhi's eyes grew wide, "Lyrical, that really high end karaoke place in the city?"

"Have you been?" Catalina asked.

"No." Haruhi shook her head, "I've heard great things though. But, that doesn't exactly sound like your cup of tea, senpai."

"It's something Kiyomi wanted to do."

Haruhi only nodded, she kind of liked when she got to see Oscar in the comfort of his own home, and he was a lot more approachable. Not that she couldn't approach him before he was just a lot different at school. He was a lot quieter at school. She'd heard from Hunny that he'd actually gotten more comfortable in class and now he chats freely with his classmates but before he'd only talked to Mori and Hunny.

Catalina grabbed the shirts her brother was holding and sat them on the bed, she placed each hat on his head to get an idea of what he'd look like with them on. She'd never seen them before. Both Oscar and Haruhi watched her skip to her dresser and pulled out a box wrapped in green paper. She grabbed the white shirt and held it up against his chest.

"I like this one, with the brown hat." she said. "What do you think, Haru?"

Haruhi nodded, "Yeah those go really well together."

Catalina smirked and handed him the box, "Here. I was going to give it to you tomorrow but I guess this is just perfect timing."

Oscar took the box and unwrapped it, it was a cologne that he'd wanted for a while; He'd just never gotten around to it.

"Oh, Kat..." he said silently. "This is awesome. Thank you."

He hugged his sister and collected all of his things.

"Now, go get ready for your date." Catalina smiled.

"You're the best." he chuckled, as he hurried out of the room he waved bye to Haruhi, "Sorry, for being a diva earlier! Don't tell anyone you saw that or I might have to kill you."

Haruhi laughed along with him this was the side of Oscar she really enjoyed. Whenever she came to visit he never treated her like a visitor he treated her just like he would his sister. Haruhi could never feel out of place at the DiLaurentis' home, they'd all treated her like she was a part of the family.

* * *

"Oscar, there you are!" Nori said running over to him, "You look great. But then I guess that's to be expected. You always do."

Oscar's eyebrow threatened to rise but he held it under control for as long as he could, "Thanks."

Nori smiled, "Everyone's inside. Come on I'll introduce you."

Nori grabbed his arms and led him inside the building to group of very attractive guys and girls. He automatically counted eight people not including the two of them. Nori introduced Oscar to them, once they'd all been introduced they found themselves all trying to get in a conversation with him. Oscar was becoming overwhelmed by all of the attention but he tried to keep on his poker face.

"Let's begin." Nori clapped, "Oscar, since this is your first time I'll let you go first. What type of songs are you into? Upbeat pop songs or slow love songs…or maybe~"

"Um, wa-wait..." he said looking at his watch.

Nori's brow rose, "What?"

"Shouldn't we wait on Kiyomi?" Oscar suggested.

"_Little Miss Class Rep_ is already thirty minutes late." snorted the red haired girl. "We'll be here for a while so she won't miss anything."

Oscar frowned, but he decided to try and take that as if she weren't insulting Kiyomi.

"Um, alright."

"Solo or duet?" asked one of the guys.

"Let's do a duet!" Nori said enthusiastically.

Oscar shrugged, "Okay, uh, sure."

Oscar went through the list of songs for them to sing to. They'd performed it well aside from Oscar slurring a few words here and there. He was new at it but he was determined to get better. A few of the other girls insisted on him singing a duet with him but soon Nori snatched him away.

"Nori, where are we going?" Oscar asked, as he was being pulled away by the girl.

Nori giggled, "Don't worry. I'm only kidnapping you for a little while. Fifteen minutes tops!"

Oscar shrugged but allowed the cute girl to lead him upstairs to the lounge area, where they could sit and talk without people singing terribly in their ears causing them to shout over to one another.

"Wow," Nori said, taking a seat across from him at the oval, glass table.

Oscar looked at his watch, "What?"

"I could hardly talk to you with all the ladies pulling on you like that. You handled it pretty well though I'm sure it happens often. Right?" Nori smiled sweetly.

"Does what happened often?" he asked, looking at her carefully.

"Getting pounced and tugged on by cute girls?" she giggled.

"Nah." Oscar chuckled. "I blame the cologne."

"Oh yeah, what is that you're wearing? I don't believe I recognize that scent." she said, playing with her bracelet.

"Oh, its Conquer by Rese O'diour. My sister got it for me." he said.

Nori's eyes lit up, it was easier than she thought it'd be to bring up his sister. "You know I actually just found out you had a sister."

"Really?" Oscar said. "Yeah, I've got two actually but one just graduated university, she's in the US at the moment and Catalina goes to school with us."

"What grade is she in?" Nori asked.

"Kat's a second year."

Nori's hazel eyes grew wide, "She's in 2-A?"

Oscar nodded, "Yeah? Why?"

"Oh, I just know a few people in that class. How is she liking it?" Nori asked.

"She loves it."

"Do you know if she knows-well of course she knows them who doesn't?"

Oscar smiled, "Who?"

"Suoh and Ootori of the Ouran Host Club."

"Oh yeah! Tamaki has been a close friend of ours for years. We meet Kyoya and his family right when we moved her because of business but he and Kat are pretty close too" Oscar started. "That bunch…It's almost like there're are inseparable.

Nori's eyes focused on him, "Oh, are they dating?"

"Nooo. But, I can tell she's quite fond of him." Oscar said, without thinking.

"Ah," Nori said softly. "That explains a lot."

"I'm sorry. What?" Oscar said.

"Oh no-nothing. I was just thinking aloud. I should meet your sister. What's she like?" she asked.

Oscar's smile grew wider, "She's a really sweet girl. She and I are alike but we're not. Does that make any sense?"

Nori was resting against the table, "Yeah it does. We should meet."

"Introduce yourself to her tomorrow." Oscar suggested, glancing at his watch "Hey, maybe we should go back down."

They removed themselves from the table. He noticed her walking closer to him, he stopped so that he could figure out what she was doing. She stood in front of him with a smiled as she examined all of his well-defined features.

"Oscar, I want to say something before we go back down." she said, looking into his eyes.

Oscar looked down at the shorter girl, "Okay, shoot."

"Thank you for coming tonight." Nori said.

He shrugged, "Not a problem."

Before he knew it, she was wrapping her arms around his neck, hugging him. He kind of froze. He wasn't expecting that closeness.

"It's okay. I don't bite." Nori's voice was muffled as she face rested slightly against his chest.

It _was_ only a hug. What was he afraid for? He wrapped his arms around her, and they stayed like that for a minute but he felt weird. He kindly shoved her back a little, gently enough to not offend her but abrupt enough to let her know he was uncomfortable.

"Sorry." she smiled, her cheeks were pink.

"Oh, no. It's alright. I just..." he trailed off.

She shook her head, "No need to explain. You've got a girlfriend. It's just... You kind of remind me of someone."

"Who?" Oscar asked.

Nori smiled sweetly, "No one of importance right now. Let's go back down."

Oscar nodded and followed the girl back downstairs to the group. Amongst the group he saw a face that immediately made the building seem brighter.

"Kiyomi, you made it! I thought you weren't coming." Oscar said, hurrying over to his girlfriend and hugged her tightly.

Nori rolled her eyes at the couple. Yumi, standing next to her sister, pretended not to notice though.

"What do you mean? I'm right on time." Kiyomi said, looking at her watch. "What time did you get here?"

"7:30."

"I texted Yumi that we'd pushed the time back about an hour. Didn't I, Yumi?" Nori asked, she looked over at Yumi with a serious face.

Yumi looked shocked, "U-um, really? I didn't know" she rambled in her purse until she found her cell. She had found that her ringer was silent. "I'm sorry Kiyomi, it's my fault."

She looked over at her sister, who hated being late but she didn't seem upset in the slightest. "And Oscar, I know you really wanted hang out with Kiyomi." The soft spoken girl bowed apologetically. "I'm such an idiot."

"Oh, it's okay." Kiyomi said looking at her sister before grabbing Oscar's hand. "Right, Oscar?"

The handsome, green eyed boy released Kiyomi's hand almost immediately and rested his on Yumi's head, "Yumi, you're both here now... Right?"

Kiyomi walked over to ask Nori a question leaving Oscar to talk with Yumi for a moment. Yumi's freckled cheeks were set ablaze and her heart pounded at abnormal speeds as he smiled at her; her only response was to nod as she looked into his emerald eyes.

Oscar smiled, "You're only human. It was an honest mistake. So, stop beating yourself up all the time."

Yumi's bottom lip trembled but she bit it to keep him from noticing, "You're not upset?"

His charming smile remained, she noticed her sister walking back over to him. She attempted to ignore the way Kiyomi snaked her arms around his waist and so did he. Kiyomi could be a bit clingy sometimes so he was used to it but he'd noticed recently it was always worst around other girls. He continued to give Yumi the attention, he'd been giving her before her twin had walked away.

"Why would I be? I was only worried because neither of you answered any of my calls." Oscar said.

Yumi smiled, "You were worried about me too?"

Oscar looked as if her question offended him, "Of course!"

Kiyomi smiled at her sister and reached out to her, inviting her into a three person hug.

"You know Oscar. He's so overprotective." Kiyomi giggled.

Nori walked over with the microphone in hand she passed it to Yumi, "I don't mean to break up the hug session but we were wondering if you'd like to go next since you just got here."

"Yeah," Oscar started, "You and Yumi should sing a duet together that would be fun. Right, Yumi-chan?"

Yumi's cheeks burned again, she liked when he called her that. "Y-yeah. Right!"

Kiyomi grabbed the mic from the blushing girl, "Yeah but what about _our _duet?"

Oscar frowned, "Well, Yumi hasn't had a chance yet."

"Have you already done a duet with someone." she asked.

He scratched his head nervously, "Uh, well..."

Nori watched as Oscar broke away from his girlfriend's grasp to sit in between the two guys he'd been joking with earlier.

"Yeah, he sang with all the ladies here. Watch out, Kiyomi!" chuckled the blonde haired guy after tapping Oscar with his fist jokingly on the shoulder, "He's a ladies man. Don't say I didn't warn you."

Nori and the others all laughed, excluding Kiyomi who wore a straight face.

The guy on the other side of Oscar nodded, "He's quite the charmer. He's got the girls starry eyed. That's what you get for letting him hang out with those hosts."

Oscar and the rest all laughed together again, everyone had obviously picked up on her clinginess. It was also obvious they were joking though but Kiyomi didn't find it funny, not one bit.

"Oscar..."

"I promise, I'll sing with you. But after Yumi-chan, has a go at it." he said, "Now, choose a song you two."

Nori had never seen Kiyomi act that way. She looked at Yumi who was now scrolling through the songs to sing with her sister. Honestly, this side of Kiyomi peeked her interest, she was definitely amazed at how well Oscar and the guys in her crew got along, but then again she'd never had much of a doubt he would. It was almost as if they were both different people. She smirked to herself as an idea crossed her mind. Everyone grew quiet and waited while the twins prepared to sing for them. They'd continued on for a few more hours before all going their seperate ways. Nori encourage everyone to exchange numbers with Oscar, all in all everyone enjoyed themselves but Kiyomi couldn't shake the feeling that something odd was going on. She just couldn't place a finger on it.

* * *

**-A few days later-**

The hosts, excluding Haruhi had all gathered at Tamaki's house earlier in the afternoon. It was a boring half day at school so they all decided to hang out since there weren't any club activities.

"You were invited too, senpai?" the twins asked their bespectacled senior.

He rested his middle finger against his glasses, "I was."

"Isn't that a little..." Hikaru started.

"Odd?" Kaoru finished.

"No doubt." Tamaki said, his arms folded and a brow raised. He was resting against the wall after removing the disc of the horror film they'd all just watched.

"She even caught me in the hall to make sure I was coming." Kyoya sighed.

Mori and Hunny both looked at each other but didn't say anything.

"That _is _strange." the blonde host said.

"What did she say?" Kaoru sasked.

Kyoya shrugged, "Nothing really. She just said asked me if I could come. I told I was still thinking about it. She told me that she was inviting Catalina as well."

"Why did she bring her up?" Hikaru asked.

"Was that supposed to be a lure or something?" Tamaki asked rhetorically, "Did she think that was going to change anything?"

The black haired boy sighed an irritated sigh and shrugged his shoulders again, "Honestly, I don't know. I don't care much either."

"Well maybe she knows you're not coming but she felt bad about not giving you an invitation since she'd given the rest of us one." Hunny suggested.

Mori nodded his head slightly, "Yeah. That sounds about right."

Tamaki looked over at his seniors and hummed, "Okay, perhaps that _is_ the case, it would make sense but what I don't understand is why she would deliver his invitation to him personally. She'd asked Ms. Yumi to give me mine."

"Same here." The twins said.

"Well, now that I think about it that kind of ruins my theory." Hunny laughed.

Kaoru nodded, "Right, why would she have delivered it personally if she didn't really want him coming."

"And why would she have been so pushy and demanding of an answer?" Tamaki suggested.

"Can we just drop it?" Kyoya asked. "This conversation is starting to annoy me. You know how much I hate gossip."

"One more thing," Hikaru started, "Doesn't it make you wonder how she even knows Catalina?"

"I mentioned Nori like last week and Kat had no idea who I was talking about." Kaoru started.

Mori looked at his much smaller cousin, "We should tell them." he said only so that Hunny could her him.

Hunny nodded, "Well there's a possibility Oscar introduced them." he said aloud to the others.

"How is that a possibility?" Tamaki asked, "Are they seeing either other now?"

"No." Hunny waved dismissively, "He dating Kiyo-chan."

"Oh yeah. I thought so." Kyoya spoke up. "Then what gives you that idea, senpai?"

"Oscar has being hanging out with Ito and her friends during lunch now." Mori said.

"What?!" Tamaki asked his voice kind of rose in shock.

"He doesn't sit with you guys anymore?" Hikaru asked.

"Well, it's not like he doesn't want to." Hunny started. "She just kind of snatches him away."

Mori nodded in agreement.

They all fell silent but no one said anything for a while after that. They grew curious as to what was going on. Something weird really was going on with Nori, the third year hosts could sense it. From that night on they decided to get to the very bottom of it.

* * *

**Author's note: HAHAHA! You guys, I read your reviews and the ones about Nori made me laugh my head off. Thanks for leaving your opinions on the new OCs, certainly appreciate it. Also, **_**MattieNoni**_** point something out that really caught my attention about leaving dates for you to watch for the new chapters and I just want to say I'm working out. I understand especially for those who don't have an **** account it's kind of hard to keep up. I'll attempt to have the next chapter up by **_**Jan 15, 2015**_**! If I fail (I won't!), I apologize but I really recommend signing up so that you can follow the story just in case there are times I miss my appointed date or perhaps post it sooner. Thanks again! **

**-Limited**


	12. Not a Bad Idea

**The New Kids at Ouran**

**V2**

**Life Goes On**

_**Not a Bad Idea**_

The Hitachiin twins were in their room discussing what had been bothering Kaoru for weeks. Kaoru decided it was time to step up and get the time with Catalina that he'd so desired. His brother hadn't been openly opposed to his decision to visit her this morning without any warning because he knew that Kaoru's mind had been made up. Kaoru was done with standing by and watching as other people got all the time they wanted with her. He felt as though he'd never had a proper chance to get to know her the way he'd have liked to. It wasn't fair to him but he'd blamed himself because he'd never made it clear that it'd bothered him. Honestly, he'd hoped she would soon realize he was interested in her and suggest they'd spend more time together. He'd known his idea was silly though. He was just used to girls flocking to him; he wasn't used to being the one doing the pursuing.

"Kaoru…"

Said twin looked at his twin through the mirror as he continued to gussy up, "I'm serious, Hikaru."

Hikaru handed his brother a jacket, "Then, take this. It's pretty chilly this morning."

Kaoru smiled only slightly but he quickly put it on. "Thanks."

"I just…" Hikaru began, "I can't wrap my mind around that. Are you sure Mori-senpai meant it _that_ way?"

The younger twin nodded, "I'm positive. I can't say I'm surprised."

Hikaru scoffed with his arms folded, "I can."

"They see each other a lot you know." Kaoru mumbled.

"Wait, are you telling me Mori-senpai and Catalina has spent time together off campus?"

Kaoru nodded again, "Yeah. He goes to her house a lot."

Hikaru's brow slowly began to rise, "That's definitely news to me. I don't see Mori and Catalina hanging out off campus alone."

"Well, not alone. He and Hunny-senpai go to her house to hang out with Oscar."

"To see Oscar, okay, now _that _makes sense. If they go to see Oscar what makes you think he spends any time with her."

"Oscar and Kat are almost as close as the two of us. Remember those times you, Haruhi and I went to go and hangout with her. If he wasn't with their dad or had company of his own he was with us. There's no doubt it's the same when his friends come over." Kaoru said.

Hikaru shrugged, "You might be right. But, we know Mori-senpai… I think you're worrying about it a bit too much."

Kaoru frowned, "How so?"

"I just…" he sighed, placing his hands in his pockets, "I believe you're worried about the wrong person. I don't think Mori-senpai will budge even if he does have a crush on her."

Kaoru scoffed before he'd even finished his sentence, "Ha, you'd be surprised. I'm not willing to take that chance."

Kaoru refused, he absolutely refused to lose her due to lack of trying. He made sure he had both his cell phone and wallet before opening the bedroom door. Hikaru only nodded, he didn't have much else to say on the matter. He followed his twin out to the car that had been waiting on them. Once they got inside, Kaoru decided to just change the subject. He understood where his brother was coming from but at the same time he felt as though his brother didn't understand _him_. Hikaru decided to go to Tamaki's place instead of staying home while his brother was away.

"So, what are you, Kyoya-senpai and the boss planning on doing?" he asked to clear the air and temporarily remove his agenda from his brother's mind.

Hikaru smiled, "Apparently, some place senpai wanted to check out in the next town over."

"Let me guess, it's a commoner's shop."

"Bingo." He chuckled.

"Wow and Kyoya's going?" Kaoru asked, "How'd Milord manage to swing that?"

He shrugged, "Apparently, Kyoya was the one that suggested we'd go today. I remember him saying something about his sister, Fuyumi, really liking some plaza there and her birthday was coming up."

"Huh. Who knew senpai had a heart?" Kaoru joked.

His brother chuckled with him but he'd known that now that joking about a certain shadow king being heartless wasn't quite a funny as it used to be. He'd known for a fact he had one, a warm beating one. He'd seen it show especially in the recent weeks and it honestly bothered him more than he'd like to admit.

"What do you plan on doing with Catalina?" Hikaru asked, not looking at his brother as he texted someone on his cell.

"No idea." Kaoru sighed.

Hikaru chose not to comment on his brother going over to see the girl he liked without a plan. He'd silently wished for it to go well, which was pretty much all he could do really. Most of the ride was silent, a comfortable silence, Hikaru knew his twin had a lot on his mind and so he decided to just let him think especially since he was going to be the first to get dropped off.

"Bye, Kaoru!" Hikaru said to his brother through the down window, he held both his thumbs up with a broad smile on his face, "Good luck!"

Kaoru smiled to match his brother, "Thanks!" he saluted Hikaru before rolling up the window.

Hikaru watched as the limo drove down the street, his hands in his pocket he sighed into the wind and silently prayed it works out for his little brother. Once the limo was out of sight he spun on his heel, turning towards the gate of the Suoh mansion. He hummed a song that was always stuck in his head until he reached the front door that opened as soon as he reached the last step. His two handsome club members emerged from the door, looking at him with suspicious looks on their faces.

"There has been a change of plans," Kyoya said, adjusting his glasses.

"What's that?" Hikaru asked.

The blonde smiled, "We're going to bring Catalina along on our trip!"

The auburn haired boys eyes grew wide, his mouth dropped open, "WHAT?!"

Kyoya and Tamaki looked at him with curious looks on their faces, before Kyoya could respond Tamaki beat him to it.

"What's the matter with that?" Tamaki asked.

Hikaru nervously scratched the back of his head; "Nothing, it's j-just..." he trailed off.

"Tamaki, I just realized you said Catalina." Kyoya sighed. "He meant to say Haruhi."

Hikaru immediately felt relieved, he had no idea what he would have done but he was definitely going to come up with an idea to tell them or do something to keep it from happening.

"Oh, did I?" Tamaki said, resting his palm on his forehead, "My dear princess must be thinking of me."

Kyoya chuckled, "As if."

He and Tamaki both looked at each other and smiled. Then in unison, almost as if they'd scripted it they dropped their smiles, examined the lone twin in a questioning manner and asked.

"Wait, why'd you react that way?"

Tamaki sighed, "Hikaru, I thought you got over your dislike for her."

He nodded fervently, "I'm over that. I swear."

"Why isn't Kaoru here?" Kyoya asked. "I thought you said he was coming as well."

Hikaru chuckled and said, "Kaoru has terrible diarrhea."

"Oh." Tamaki said, "From that Greek restaurant you guys tried last night?"

He nodded, "Yep. I definitely do not recommend it."

"Noted." Kyoya sighed, "Well, Tamaki were you able to get in touch with Haruhi?"

Tamaki's eyes grew wide, "You wanted me to call her?"

"How _else _would we know if she's available or not?" Kyoya asked.

"It's _Haruhi_..." Hikaru shrugged, "She's available."

Tamaki noticed the shiny car they'd be riding in pull up, "Well, let's just go grab her."

Kyoya and his auburn haired friend followed the blonde down the stairs to the awaiting car.

Kaoru stood in front of the door breathing deep and uneasy breaths. He had his pointer finger positioned to ring the doorbell but his arm failed him. He thought about all the things that could have possibly happened due to his unannounced visit.

_What if she doesn't want company?_

"Kaoru, you're already here now." he told himself.

_What if Kyoya is here?_

"He's with Hikaru and Tamaki." he whispered to himself.

_What if she's not home? I just came here for no reason?_

_What if she asks me to leave?_

_What if-_

"Shut up. Just ring the doorbell already." he argued silently with himself.

He heard the locks on the door clicking, and it slowly opened "Alright sweetheart. I'll see you later tonight at 7."

He immediately froze.

"Oh, I didn't see you there."

Kaoru was frozen due to shock for a moment.

"Hi there, uh, I'm sorry. Which one are you again? You and your twin look exactly alike. I won't tell a lie and say I can even try to tell you apart."

Kaoru immediately held out his hand, "I'm Kaoru, sir."

"Kaoru," the older gentleman repeated. "I really like that name. Were you coming to visit Catalina or Oscar?"

"C-Catalina, if that's alright."

The man chuckled loudly, "If that's alright? Of course it is. I'll show you to her."

The auburn haired twin bowed to the elder in gratitude. "Thank you."

The handsome older man smiled a dashing smile as he invited the younger boy inside. He and Oscar looked almost exactly alike; the man could've easily passed for their bearded older brother if he hadn't known any better. The DiLaurentises really was an attractive family. Kaoru followed the man as he led him down a set of stairs. The sound of the heel on the man's dress shoes echoing throughout the hall way sent shivers through his body. He placed his right hand on the nob then immediately stopped.

"I should knock first," he whispered over his shoulder to the twin with a smile. He knocked lightly before calling for his daughter, "Catalina, darling."

"Yes?" she called back. "Why are you knocking, Dad?"

"Because you have a guest. I wasn't sure if you were decent or not."

_Is she...naked? _Kaoru shook his head and hoped her father didn't notice. "Um, did I come at a bad time?"

"Oh no." he chuckled. "She's just painting but when she's down here she's a totally different person."

"Who is it, Daddy?" she called, Kaoru could hear her footsteps inching toward the door before swinging it open.

Kaoru's eyes grew wide and so did Catalina's when she realized he'd actually brought the guest down. She screamed loudly and slammed the door in their faces.

"Daddy, why did you let him down here?" she whined.

Kaoru felt his heart drop, "Catalina..." he whispered.

"I can't let him see me like this!" she continued, "I'm a mess!"

He then felt his lips curve into a smile; he let out a whoosh causing Wesley to chuckle.

"Did you think she didn't want to see you?" he asked.

Kaoru smiled but didn't say anything; Wesley knew all too well what that smile meant.

"No, that's definitely not the case son." he chuckled.

"Good." Kaoru smiled.

"She's just a diva!" he called through the door.

"Am not!" she argued. "Give me a minute, Kaoru."

Catalina quickly removed the paint covered coat she was wearing and tossed it; she didn't care where it landed. She ran over to the sink and began to wash her hands.

"Dad, come in!" she called.

Wesley opened the door, he held up a finger, telling him to wait there. He winked at him before entering. Catalina was hiding behind the painting she hand been working on.

"Daddy, come here!" she gestured for him to walk behind the easel.

Wesley smiled and did as he was told.

"Do I have paint on my face?" she whispered.

"Do you have paint on your _face_? Darling, you have paint _everywhere_!" he said loudly.

Catalina's eyes grew comically.

"It's in your hair, on your neck, on your nose! Were you trying to taste the paint?"

_Shh. Shh. Shhhhh! _

"Keep your voice down! He doesn't need to know th-." She argued. "Wait, what? NO! I wasn't trying to eat the paint!"

Wesley smiled before yanking his daughter from behind the easel; he picked her up and held her tightly. She couldn't get out of his grasp even if she tried.

"Dad, what do you think you're doing?" she struggled. "Let go of me~!"

Her dad carried her over to the door where Kaoru stood.

"Put me down!" she demanded. "Put me down!"

"Well, if I must." Wesley placed her back on the ground. He held her firmly in place as she tried to run away.

"Let go of me old man!" she argued.

"Kaoru meet Stuck-at-Home-on-the-Weekend- Kat." he smiled. "Fun fact: Her mom and I call her Bleu. Any idea why?"

Catalina continued to struggle until she grew weary; she knew she was no match for her father. She looked at Kaoru with a frown on her face. It was the first time he'd ever seen a serious frown on her face. Kaoru immediately figured out why and examined her.

"Go on. Let it sink in." Wesley laughed. "This is what my darling baby girl looks like when she's in her natural habitat."

She wore paint-stained sweatpants and a fit pink camisole. Her hair was pinned in a messy bun, Wesley wasn't joking when he said she had paint everywhere. She had green on her eyebrow, red on the tip on her nose, and orange on her chin. She was even had blue paint on the thick black rimmed glasses she was wearing; she was slumped over with her arms folded. Kaoru's lips curled into a smile that only made her blush.

"Daddy, shouldn't you be at a meeting or something." she sighed.

Wesley smiled, "Alright. You're kicking me out as expected. I see." he said before kissing her cheek quickly. "It was nice to see you, Kaoru."

"You too." Kaoru bowed.

Wesley walked out of the room but stopped before he got too far down the hall then peeked into the door.

"Catalina, I thought you said everyone was busy." he said.

"Well, that's what I assumed. I tried calling everyone and either they already had plans or just didn't answer." she shrugged. "Kaoru was one of them."

"You tried calling me?" he asked. He pulled out his phone and saw he definitely had a missed call from her. "I'm sorry."

"Kaoru, what have you got planned for this evening around 7?" Wesley asked.

He shook his head, "Nothing."

"_Bleu _was upset because she didn't want to be alone at dinner tonight with Grace and I mother. Normally, Oscar comes with us but he has plans with some classmates tonight. Would you care to join us?" Wesley offered.

"Oh that'd be awesome!" Catalina said, still standing with her arms folded. Kaoru could tell she was still less than happy about being exposed like this to the lone twin but he found it quite amusing.

"Absolutely." Kaoru agreed.

"Wonderful." Wesley said he felt his cell phone vibrating. He pulled it out of his pocket and laughed. "My guys are already calling me."

"Hello?"

"Yes, I know what time it is."

"Listen; tell me who's running the ship again?"

"I'm only joking with you…"

"Well, you tell that Phil I'm only five minutes away!"

Wesley ended the call, "I'll see you kids later this evening."

"See ya, Dad."

Catalina gestured for Kaoru to go completely into the room so that she could close the door, "I feel bad for the guys at the office. From here to the place they're having the meeting at…It's about 30 minutes from here."

"Well, he can do that. He calls the shots right?" Kaoru chuckled. "I like your dad."

"She's a big goof."

"Now, I understand why your dad and Tamaki's are such great friends. They're kind of alike in a way."

Catalina walked over to the painting she had been working on before they'd come in. She glanced over at him and sighed.

"Well…" she said.

"What?" Kaoru said.

"Aren't you going to laugh?" she asked.

Kaoru walked over to her, his face was straight it showed he was far from laughing. He didn't think Catalina looked bad at all, she just looked… _comfortable_.

"Why would I?" he asked. "Even with that blue paint in your hair you still look so beautiful."

Catalina's expression softened, her pink lips curled into a smile, she attempted hide the blush threatening to spread across her face. "T-thank you." She mumbled looking at the painting.

Kaoru missed those embarrassed faces she'd make when he'd compliment her; it was even cuter with her wearing those geeky glasses on. He placed his hands in his pockets and laughed, coming over wasn't such a bad idea after all. Hell, he'd even scored a dinner with her and her parents.

Haruhi sighed, why does this seem to be a recurring gag in her life? _All_ she wanted to do was go to the market and by some shirataki noodles and carrots for tonight's dinner. Something told her to go earlier but she decided to laze around earlier that morning.

_As she was walking down the street she'd noticed the shiny black car, then a familiar blonde haired boy stuck his head out of the window and called for her. Haruhi was definitely not athletic enough to run, and she knew it but that didn't stop her from attempting to dash from out of their sight. The car had stopped and out emerged her two of her fellow club members; they'd teamed up to track her down. She'd have thought if her neighbors had seen her get carried off by two men and thrown into a car as she loudly protested someone would come to her rescue. Well, not in this case, actually she'd seen her landlady waving telling her to have fun._

She sighed as she noticed Hikaru and Tamaki smiling at her happily.

_Whoever created that quote was wrong. Nothing good ever comes to those who wait… _ She thought to herself.

"Mm, Haruhi!" Tamaki squealed, "You look so cute when you dress like that!"

"Nice dress!" Hikaru agreed.

Tamaki clapped, "That's the gift from Catalina isn't it? Kyoya! Remind me to thank Catalina!"

Haruhi looked at them and rolled her eyes as they rambled on and on about her dress. She looked over at her onyx eyed senpai who was smirking as he'd look out of the window. It was his fault she was in this car with them. He turned and looked at her and smiled a smile that sent shivers down her spine.

"Cheer up, Haruhi." He said. "You should feel honored that I require _your_ assistance!"

"Why do you need my assistance? You don't know anyone else that could help you?" Haruhi mumbled.

"Well," Kyoya stroked his chin, "No."

Haruhi's eyes grew wide, could it have been because he needed a girl's opinion on something he wanted to get for Catalina. She wasn't aware of the details of their trip. She just knew that they were temporarily kidnapping her. She thought it over for a moment, if that were the case he wouldn't have invited Tamaki and Hikaru to tag along. She was positive of that much at least.

"You're the only commoner I know." Kyoya explained, with a smile on his face.

Haruhi immediately frowned, "So, _that's_ it huh? I should have known." She sighed.

Kyoya chuckled silently, "Well if you must know, my sister's birthday is this upcoming Thursday. There is a shop that she's really obsessed with and I wanted to check it out. I needed to see for myself what this was. I also needed you to tell me this: what are some things commoner's collect? Can I find it where we're going?"

"What shop, senpai?"

"There's a 100 yen shop she was talking about. But there are some surrounding stores she mentioned as well."

"What could you possibly buy in a 100 yen shop?" Hikaru asked.

"What _can't_ you buy in a 100 yen shop?!" Tamaki exclaimed. "I love 100 yen shops! AH! I'm so excited!"

Haruhi's lips threatened to grow into a smile, was he serious? She'd never in a million years have imagined _Kyoya _of all people would ask her for her _expert opinion_ on a hundred yen shop.

Kaoru closely examined the painting, she had a drawn a picture of the hosts and herself picnicking in the rose garden at Ouran. She captured all of their personalities wonderfully with just a painting. They were all sitting on a blanket that had yet been painted. He noticed how she'd drawn him and his brother sitting on both sides of Haruhi with mischievous smiles on their faces with Tamaki in the back of them obviously upset about what they were saying. Mori was eating a watermelon like a barbarian as Hunny munched on a cake with what looked like a strawberry on top. Kyoya was writing in a black notebook with a smirk as she curiously peeked over his shoulder. She'd told Kaoru she'd been working on it daily for at least two weeks now and she'd just started working on the background which would probably explain the paint that was all over her. He held back his chuckles as she scrubbed the paint off of her face with a hot towel.

"I can't get this crap out of my hair." She growled.

Kaoru walked over to the sink we're she stood, "May I help you?" he asked.

Catalina looked at him with an embarrassed grin, "How pitiful am I?"

"Not even a bit." Kaoru answered, turning on the hot water.

She carefully undid her bun, causing her long, black tresses to fall beautifully over her shoulders. Kaoru examined her hair carefully before smiling.

"I'm not sure how you managed to get so much right here. You must have done it a while ago because it's drying up." He said, twirling her mistakenly dyed hair around his fingers absentmindedly, "You know, that paint can damage your hair if you let it dry up unless you treat it properly."

Catalina's blue eyes focused on his golden ones, "Then what do you want me to do?"

"I know this is your art room, so you wouldn't have any here..." he said, turning the water off. "But we need shampoo."

She smiled, "I do actually!" Catalina hurried to the bathroom, "There's a bathroom down here as well. I come down if I'm mad or something and don't want to be bothered. I sleep down here sometimes, so why not have a full bathroom?"

Kaoru laughed, "You have a bed in here too?"

"Nah, I just sleep on that couch." she shrugged.

Kaoru looked around, now that he paid attention to his surroundings the room was pretty lacking... The style and sophistiation of the rest of the house, that is. He could tell that this room definitely wasn't for show. There wasn't any carpet nor was the flooring made of beautifully shining marble as he'd seen in the estate before. The walls were a generic cream color. There were large, mint colored, metal cabinets that he assumed held the paints and other materials; then he'd noticed the couch sitting next to what looked like a coffee table, he couldn't tell because it was hidden by a tablecloth and paint brushes.

"Do you normally bring company down here?" he decided to ask.

She shook her head, "No, never. You're the first. This is kind of my little relaxation area... Kinda. It may not look like it but this place is actually quite comfortable. Would you like to go up?"

No, he didn't. He felt honored to be the first and only one to come into her special room. He was the first, not Kyoya, not Mori, heck not even Tamaki or Haruhi. He wanted to stay here with her in her comfort area.

"No, this is perfect." He smiled, gently grabbing the bottle of shampoo from her hand. "Let's take care of this blue hair."

Catalina smiled and took off her glasses, "Okie doke!"

As Kaoru carefully washed the paint out of her hair, he hummed a tune softly to himself. He'd _mistakenly_ gotten more of her hair wet than he'd intended. Catalina enjoyed the feeling of his fingers caressing her scalp and asked him if he'd shampoo the rest as well to which he happily agreed. Other than his humming and the water running there was silence between the two of them.

"Kaoru," she started, "It just struck me... What brought you over?"

He'd thought he'd had it under control. Hell, he _had _it under control. Now was his chance to put it all out there and tell her what was on his mind. He could tell her how he felt about missing their date. He could tell her that he really enjoyed her company. But his mouth failed him. He screamed internally, as he buried his hand in her hair, massasing her scalp gently. He couldn't tell everything like this, he wanted to see the look on her face when he tells her how he felt. But there was on thing he _could_ ask.

"Catalina, would you like to hangout with me this afternoon? I'd like to treat you."

"What do you want to do?" she asked.

"Anything you would enjoy! We can go out to the city and shop if you want! Let's go into town and get ice cream and walk around to see what kiosks are open today! We could even go catch a random day movie or go bowling!" he said. "Whatever we do I'm going to make the best of it and enjoy my day with you! If you'll allow me to..."

Kaoru immediately felt embarrassed after saying all of that but he instantly felt relieved when she giggled and told him that she would love to hangout with him. She told him she enjoyed spontaneous adventure and she was glad that he'd asked. Kaoru smiled to himself, now he could finally get the time he wanted.

All he needed now was to get his words together so that he could express his feelings. He hoped that maybe just maybe she'd give him a fair shot to win her heart after today. Coming over unannounced without any plans wasn't such a bad idea after all.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: BOOOOOOYAAAAAH! I CAUGHT THE DEADLINE! Someone give me a high five for that! Tell me what you thought of this chapter! Tell me how awesome I am for not lying to you guys xD I doubted I was going to miss it though. I was a nice challenge. So I'll try it once more, if it works I'll make it a thing but if not I'm sorry. Again, I STRONGLY advise creating a account. You see, graduation is getting closer and closer for me so I'm really focused on finishing this last semester with a BANG! _Sunday, FEBUARY 1st 2015_**

**Thanks again! See ya next time my loves! **

**-Limited.**


	13. Cute (Extra)

**The New Kids at Ouran**

**V2**

**Life Goes On**

**Cute**

**(Chapter EXTRA -this does not count as a new chapter-)**

**This was actually written in response to an email I got from a reader that wanted to know how their date went. ENJOY!**

* * *

"Kaoru," she started, "It just struck me... What brought you over?"

He'd thought he'd had it under control. Hell, he had it under control. Now was his chance to put it all out there and tell her what was on his mind. He could tell her how he felt about missing their date. He could tell her that he really enjoyed her company. But his mouth failed him. He screamed internally, as he buried his hand in her hair, massaging her scalp gently. He couldn't tell everything like this, he wanted to see the look on her face when he tells her how he felt. But there was one thing he could ask.

"Catalina, would you like to hang out with me this afternoon? I'd like to treat you."

"What do you want to do?" she asked.

"Anything you would enjoy. We can go out to the city and shop if you want. Let's go into town and get ice cream and walk around to see what kiosks are open today. We could even go catch a random day movie or go bowling." he said. "Whatever we do I'm going to make the best of it and enjoy my day with you. If you'll allow me to."

Kaoru immediately felt embarrassed after saying all of that but he instantly felt relieved when she giggled and told him that she would love to hang out with him. She told him she enjoyed spontaneous adventure and she was glad that she'd asked. Kaoru smiled to himself, now he could finally get the time he wanted.

All he need now was to get his words together so that he could express his feelings. He hoped that maybe just maybe she'd give him a fair shot to win her heart after today. Coming over unannounced without any plans wasn't such a bad idea after all.

* * *

"All set!" Catalina sang happily, "I'm sorry for taking so long. My hair took forever to dry."

Kaoru had been in the living room watching some crime show that caught his attention when he flipped through the TV. He had almost forgotten he was waiting on her because he'd gotten so into the show. When he turned his attention to her he saw her standing at the door, his heart skipped multiple beats. Her hair was curled neatly and the glasses she had been wearing earlier were resting on her head. She wore a cute beige and white high waist flimsy skirt over her white lacy camisole, a faded denim jacket and a pair of beige flats. He'd noticed that she was wearing the key pendant that he'd gotten her some time ago. He'd gotten so used to seeing her only in her school uniform for so long he'd forgotten how stylish she was. His mom worked in the fashion industry so checking out a person's style was a habit that he and his brother picked up from her.

"N-no problem. I hardly noticed you were gone long." he smiled. "That's a really cute outfit."

Catalina tilted her head and smiled, "You think so? Thanks!"

The twin smiled in response.

Her eyes focused on the television, "Oh dear..."

"What?" Kaoru asked.

"Daddy and Poppa love this show." Catalina smiled, "You watch it often?"

Kaoru chuckled, "Nah, it's my first time watching it. But I can see why they love it. It's great and I've only seen two and a half episodes."

"Wait! I was getting ready for two and half episodes?" Catalina said, "What time is it?"

Kaoru looked at his cell phone, "Its 1:17."

Catalina gasped, "What?! We've got to go! We've got to be back by at least 6:40."

Kaoru quickly removed himself from the couch, "O-okay. Where to first?"

Catalina's tapped her chin as she thought; she'd forgotten they didn't make any plans. She smiled on that thought, she'd figured something out she'd thought to be exciting.

"Let's ask Vinny to drop us off somewhere that's not wildly crowded but littered with things to do. After that, we can travel by foot and if needed we'll take the subway. Let's explore!"

The twin's golden eyes gleamed as she'd spoke; he thought it to be a fantastic idea. Not only could he spend time with her but he didn't have to worry about fighting for her attention. After all, when she'd moved there he'd offered to be her Japan tour guide so she obviously wouldn't have any idea where they were if Vincent had just dumped them somewhere. Kaoru smiled broadly, his hands resting on his hips, "That sounds like a splendid idea!" he said.

She and Kaoru had been walking around Tenjin for a while. Kaoru suggested Vinny to drop them off in Fukuoka. Fukuoka was one of the best places to check out shops and food stalls according to the twin. On the ride he and Catalina had a very interesting conversation about questions she had about Japanese culture and things she'd been looking forward to but had yet experience since the move. Kaoru was amazed when she'd told him that she'd never tasted some of his personal favorite Japanese snacks like takoyaki, yakisoba sandwiches or kakigori before or even knew what a yatai stall was... So he'd suggested they went on what he'd named the _Tastes of Japan Tour_. It hadn't been long since they'd left her house and she was already enjoying herself.

"Yaki imooo! Yaki imooo!" they heard a man call over a loud speaker in the distance. "Yaki imooo!"

"Yaki imo?" Catalina repeated, "What's ya—"

Kaoru stopped dead in his tracks and narrowed eyes as he searched for the source of the sound. Once he'd spotted it he abruptly grabbed Catalina's wrist and lead her toward the slowly driving truck. She placed her hand on her glasses that were resting on her head to be sure they wouldn't fall as they ran toward the truck that noticed them and came to a halt. Catalina watched Kaoru walk over to the truck's window after finally releasing her wrist. She'd used that time to catch her breath. She noticed him walking back over to her carrying something in his hands.

"Kaoru, what got into you just now?" she asked still slightly panting.

"I can't believe you don't know what yaki imo is," He smiled and lead her over to a bench, "you must be a picky eater."

Catalina shook her head, "Eh, most of the things Don serve my house are the thing we were used to at home. Unless we say otherwise."

He said sitting the box in his lap before handing her a fork, "Then your taste tour begins. Yaki imo is basically a baked sweet potato cooked fresh over wood fire."

She examined it carefully, "Smells yummy."

Kaoru took the first fork full and smirked around his fork, "Mm!"

Catalina dug into it next, "Oh, that is good!"

"Uh-huh." He nodded, his eyes closed "It's much better than I remembered... Sure has been a while."

She noticed him looking down at the food with a faint smile on his face; he'd seemed to be thinking about something. He didn't say much for a bit at first Catalina had at first assumed it was because they were eating. But then she started to notice his smile fade away and it worried her.

"K-Kaoru?" she said softly.

He looked up from the dish and at her, "I'm sorry." He chuckled.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

He sat his fork in the Styrofoam box and smiled, "Yeah, maybe we shouldn't finish this. There's lots more for you to try out."

She nodded and did the same with her fork. They started on another route after finding a trash can to dump it in. As they walked Catalina had noticed that he'd been silent as she rambled almost as if he'd zoned completely out.

"Kaoru…Are you sure everything is alright? I don't mean to pry but I'm worried. " Catalina started, "If it's something I can help with or if you just need someone to listen to you don't hesitate to let me know."

His golden eyes grew wide, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you worry. It's just… I just remembered the reason I hadn't had any in a while."

"Penny for your thoughts." Catalina smiled before nudging him playfully.

He smiled a soft smile at her, "I don't think I've ever brought this up to you before but have you ever wondered why Hikaru and I are so close?"

"Not really. I just pinned it as one of those _twin things_ that I'd never understand." She answered honestly.

Kaoru chuckled, "Well, that's partially it but not quite."

Catalina looked at the twin expectantly, letting him know she was listening to him.

"You see, our mom and dad were never home. If you couldn't tell around the time of that art show they still aren't even now. The work that they do requires endless travel… So, Hikaru and I depended on each other for everything and we kind of shut everyone out because we weren't used to other people being around. But that's a different story." He chuckled, "Anyway, eating that yaki imo just now reminded me of the time our parents took us to an amusement park and we tried it for the first time with our dad when we were six. Hehe, our mom didn't like it because she hates sweet potato and we told our dad we didn't want it if mom wouldn't. Dad would tell us all sorts of stories about this hero he'd made up when we were toddlers to get us to do things. So our dad came up with an idea."

Catalina smiled but didn't say anything, allowing him to continue.

"The hero was named Mr. Katsurou. Hikaru and I called him Katsu-sama."

She giggled, "Aww."

"He'd tell us things like _'Mr. Katsurou always did his homework.'_ Or, _'Mr. Katsurou never argued with his brother over toys.'_ Or, _'Mr. Katsurou went to bed on time.'_ It always made us do what he wanted us to do. We wanted to be just like Katsu-sama. That day dad told us that Mr. Katsurou used to eat yaki imo every night for dinner and it makes him powerful. So, Hikaru and I ate it and much to mom's dismay we loved it…" Kaoru smiled, but soon it melted away, just like it had earlier, "Silly, huh?"

"Not at all." The blue eyed girl smiled.

"That was the first time I had yaki imo since that night. Hikaru and I swore we'd never have it again without each other or dad and so it was also the last."

"O-Oh… I had no idea." She said turning on her heel, "Hey, let's go back. We can buy some for—"

"No worries," he said, grabbing her shoulder turning her to look at him, "It wouldn't make it. It's best served hot. Besides, I got to enjoy it with you so that's all that matters right now."

Her cheeks burned as they silently held eye contact that seemed to last forever. Kaoru smiled again at the embarrassed look on her face.

_She was so cute. _

"I'm glad." She mumbled.

Kaoru smiled and looked out toward the slowly growing crowd headed their way. Catalina's eyes focused on a sign and smiled, "Kaoru, look!"

The boy's eyes followed her outstretched pointer finger, "What?"

"Cinema next 2 blocks." She read. "Didn't you say you wanted to catch a movie?"

"Well, I don't have anything in particular in mind." He said.

She smiled and gripped his wrist, "Of course not. It's a part of our spontaneous adventure!"

Before he knew it she was speed walking in the direction of the cinema dragging him along, just as he'd done to her earlier. Once they'd reached their destination they played _Rock, Paper, Scissors_ to decide on a movie. Going in they had no idea what it was they chose they just decided on something that would start within the next fifteen minutes. It turned out to be a thriller that had them jumpy the first thirty minutes after leaving the theater.

"Those things will never be unseen." Catalina said rubbing her eyes roughly.

Kaoru grabbed her hands, "Stop it! What are you trying to do? Claw your eyes out?" he asked.

"Maybe it'll get those disturbing images out of my head. I'm artistic therefore I have an explicitly vivid imagination which means the things I've just seen will be here to stay forever!"

He snickered, "Yeah, sorry about that."

He noticed he's still been holding one of her hands; his fingers were wrapped around the bracelet she'd been wearing. "Hey, this looks familiar." He said.

She nodded, "Well, yeah it should."

He searched his mind to remember why the bracelet looked so familiar. That's why it seemed familiar.

* * *

_"Hey, Boss and Catalina." Kaoru said walking over to join them on the bench._

_"Hey..Where is is your partner?" Tamaki asked._

_"Mori-senpai? He went to the restrooms. I told him I'd wait for him here. Why are you two just sitting here?" he asked._

_Catalina smiled, "Well, because Tamaki here talked me into getting onto the swing carousel thing. And now we're pretty shaken up."_

_Tamaki placed his face in his hands, "When I close my eyes I feel like I can see the darkness spinning too. How is that possible?" he said._

_"Hahaha, aww." Catalina laughed while rubbing circles on his back._

_"Kaoru, can you call the others and ask them to meet us here so that we can go to the water park area?" Tamaki said, his voice muffled since his face face was still in his hands._

_"Sure thing, Boss." Kaoru said pulling out his cell phone, "Hey look. Mori-senpai is heading towards us."_

_Mori walked over to them, his eyes were fixed onto Catalina. He looked worried._

_"What's wrong, Mori?" Catalina asked._

_"I believe I misplaced the bracelet you bought me." he sighed, running a hand through his hair. Catalina stood to her feet and began to search in her shorts' pocket as she approached him._

_"Relax. You asked me to hold it, remember?" she said._

_"You're right." he said sounding a bit relieved._

_She reached for his arm, "Wrist."_

_He held out his wrist for her to put the bracelet on for him. When it was on, he smiled slightly and pat her head lightly, "Thanks." he said._

* * *

"Is this Mori-senpai's bracelet?" he asked, hoping he'd successfully masked any bitterness that may have been apparent in his voice after finding out about Mori's interest in her.

She shook her head, "Nah, Mori and I have matching bracelets. We got them during the trip to Okinawa, remember?"

Oh, he remembered. He most definitely did. He couldn't help but wonder if Mori had a crush her even then or if it was something he'd recently discovered. He quickly shook his senpai from his mind.

"Yeah, I do. How often do you wear it?" he asked, moving out on the way of a bicycler.

"Sorry!" the guy called, continuing to cycle pass them.

"Pretty often, I suppose. Not every day if that's what you're wondering. Do you know how often he wears his?"

"Just about every day."

"Yeah." She smiled, "I jokingly asked him if he'd ever taken off. He simply told me _no_."

Now that he'd thought about it, Mori never took it off as far as he knew. Even when changing into costumes it was always on his wrist, or if a costume included wrist jewelry he'd just put those wrist accessories on his other arm. He stopped walking as a disturbing thought crossed his mind.

"Kaoru?"

"Yeah?"

"What's the matter?"

He was determined to make this the best time he'd had with her and so far he was succeeding. He wasn't willing to risk it because he thought about Mori, who to him, in this moment didn't matter.

"N-Nothing. I was just thinking...I-It'snot important. Did you see those shops back there?" he asked.

"Yeah." She said, "Wanna check them out?"

He nodded, "Yeah."

Catalina giggled, "You read my mind!"

They turned around to head to their new destination.

"Why didn't you something back there?" Kaoru asked.

She shrugged, "Because I chose the last place."

He nudged her, "C'mon, that doesn't matter. There could've been something there you would've missed. Don't worry about who chose what. Next place you see just grab me and pull me there."

"Noted." She smiled.

_Ding-ka- ling- ka- linnnng._

Catalina immediately ran over to the accessories once they entered the first shop. Kaoru couldn't keep up with how many time she'd said _'Oooh~!'_, _'No way!',_ _'Aw'_, or _'How cute!'_ He decided to grab a hand basket from up front so that she didn't have to carry everything she'd picked up, which was just about everything she'd seen. This happened in the next four shops they visited. When she walked over to check out Kaoru wouldn't allow her to pay for anything, no matter how hard she'd tried. Each time she'd try to hand the clerk her card, he'd deflect her hand and give them his instead. Soon his arms were full of various bags and she'd started to pout at him.

"Kaoru, the next store we go to let me buy you some things!" she begged. "This isn't fair. I'm not allowed to pay for my own things, I'm not allowed to carry the bags, and I'm not allowed to buy you anything-"

"I'm treating you remember." he chuckled.

Catalina smacked her lips, "Kaoru, you're denying me my freedom!"

The twin looked at her attempting to hold back an enormous fit of laughter, _how could she say something like that with a straight face?_

Catalina frowned, "Fine. Hey could you wait here? I've really gotta potty."

Kaoru nodded, "Yeah, sure."

Catalina ran off quickly and darted around a corner, Kaoru had lost her almost immediately. He sat on a bench to check his phone until she returned.

**SMS from Hikaru: **_Hey, Kaoru! You guys kiss yet?_

**Reply: **_… Hikaru!_

**SMS from Hikaru: **_Hahaha, I'm kidding! But, I'm still taking that as a yes until you disagree. How's it going?_

**Reply: **_It's awesome so far. And NO WE DID NOT KISS!_

**SMS from Hikaru: **_Okay! Okay! I believe you!_

**Reply: **_Good._

**SMS from Hikaru: **_Don't forget you said it was opposite day this morning!_

**Reply: **_Hikaru!_

When she came back she wore a suspicious grin on her face, the auburn haired boy decided to question her after she'd joined him on the bench.

"What did you just do?" Kaoru asked, quickly putting his phone away in his pocket.

Catalina averted her eyes, "I went to the restroom."

"Mmhm, sure you did."

"I did! I did! I swear!" she smiled, crossing her fingers behind her back so he wouldn't notice.

He nodded, "Right, well where to next?"

"I think that store looks interesting." she said pointing toward a tea collector's shop.

He furrowed a brow at her, "You collect tea sets?"

"Noooo, I just want to taste the complimentary stuff!" she giggled. "We are having a _Tastes of Japan Tour_ after all!"

Kaoru laughed and rose to his feet, "Then let's go taste some tea."

The store was a lot larger than the outside lead them to believe. Inside had such a delicious aroma that was a mixture of various teas. It was a soothing scent. The staff were warm and inviting.

"Sir, would you like to sit your bags here until you're done?"

"No, thank you!"

"Miss, would you like to try this pomegranate tea?"

"Ohohoho~! You bet I do!"

"Sir, would you like someone to carry those for you?"

"No. I'm fine."

"Would the two of you be interested in-"

"No, we're just looking around. Thanks though." Kaoru said.

"Catalina?" he'd heard a familiar voice say.

Catalina peeked her head around an aisle to see who that voice had belonged to it sounded awfully familiar to her as well.

"Haru~~!" she sang running over to the shorter girl and hugging her tightly. "You look so cute! I knew that dress would be adorable on you!"

Haruhi smiled, "Thank you so much. Hi, Kaoru."

"Hey Haruhi." Kaoru said.

It bothered her a lot less when Catalina complimented her than when Tamaki did it. She was actually relieved that Kat knew of her true gender unlike most of their peers at Ouran, she never cringed after a compliment from her.

"Kaoru you sure have a lot of bags. Geez." Haruhi laughed. "You guys here together or did you just run into each other here?"

"We're here together!" Catalina said wrapping her arm around the twin's neck playfully. "I am researching the yatai here."

"Sounds fun." Haruhi giggled.

"Who are you here with?" Kaoru asked.

"Is it your dad? I love him!" Catalina smiled.

"No, actually. I'm forced here against my will."

_Ding-ka- ling- ka- linnnng._

"Welcome! Do you need any assistance?"

"I'm just looking for someone. Thank you dear." they heard a familiar voice say. The owner of the voice meet them on the aisle.

"Haruhi, why'd you run off like that?" asked the handsome blonde.

"Tamaki-senpai?" Kaoru whispered to himself.

"Kaoru... Kaoru? What are you doing here? You should be in bed! Shopping does good for the _soul_ not the _stomach_ you fool!" Tamaki said.

Kaoru frowned, "What the hell are you talking about Milord?"

"Hey guys." Hikaru said, walking from behind the tall blonde.

Kaoru's heart dropped. If Hikaru was here with Tamaki and Haruhi then...

Kyoya soon came around the corner as well, "Kaoru, I thought you were sick."

Catalina looked at the black haired host then to Kaoru, with a confused look on her face. Kaoru shook his head he had no idea what they were talking but with one look from his twin he'd known to just go along with it.

"Oh yeah, one of the maids gave me some stuff and I feel tons better."

"Kaoru, you were sick?" Catalina asked.

Hikaru interrupted before he could answer, "What's all those bags?"

Kaoru looked at his brother and a slight blush grew across his face, "We were shopping."

"Spoiling the lady are you?" Tamaki smiled. "Are you planning on doing anymore?"

Kaoru looked at Catalina, "Well, it's up to her."

She quickly whipped out her phone and checked the time, "We're probably done shopping for the day."

"Would you like to join us?" Kyoya asked, his eyes focused more on Catalina but his question was for both of them.

Kaoru hoped she'd decline his offer. He'd been having such an amazing time with her. She crinkled her nose in the cutest way and shook her head _no_. He immediately felt a strange relief swim through him. Kyoya attempted to hide his irritation as best as he could but she could tell it bothered him. He'd done it to himself though. After all, he was the one that told her to explore her interest in him. Kyoya examined all the bags in the twins hands, _was he attempting win her over that way? _He wondered.

"Well, why not?" Tamaki asked.

Catalina looked over at Kaoru and smiled, "We've got a taste tour to complete. And after that we've got plans with my parents."

"With your parents?" Kyoya asked immediately, he hadn't tried to let that slip out but it caught him by surprise. Even he hadn't spent the evening with her and her parents before. The thought alone caused his blood to boil.

"Yep." she nodded.

Hikaru shot a smile to his brother, he was happy that she'd declined Kyoya's offer. He was sure that it meant a lot to Kaoru.

_Bzzz. Bzzz. Bzzz._

Catalina's cell phone vibrated in her back pocket, it startled her. She quickly pulled it out to see it was Vinny called her.

"Hello~?"

"Yes."

"Oh yeah, definitely!"

"We're on our way."

She ended the call and looked at Kaoru, "Uncle Vinny said he's outside parked at the end of the street so let's meet him out front and put the bags away."

"Yeah, okay." Kaoru said.

"We've gotta go now. Bye you guys~!" She said leading Kaoru out of the shop.

"Bye!"

"Have fun you too!"

"C'ya."

"..."

Kaoru followed the girl out of the shop. As they'd strolled to meet Vincent at the car they'd rambled about silly things. He was definitely listening to her but he was also thinking about her. He was amazed at the day they'd had. He had been nervous at first but soon after getting out he'd started to feel a lot more comfortable. She had such a warm personality that was one of the main things that had drawn him to her. He only hoped that there would be more days like today, he figured he could at least tell her that. Once they'd left all the bags with Vincent he'd let them know they had about 45 minutes left before it was time to head back and meet her parents at home. It was perfect for Kaoru. He had 45 minutes to tell her how much he appreciated today.

"Kaoru!" she said, snapping him out of his trance.

She pointed at a colorful stall, "Let's get ice cream!"

He chuckled and allowed her to pull him to the ice cream stand.

"What'll you have Kaoru?" she asked.

"Um, I'll take a strawberry cone."

"Okay. One strawberry cone for him and a mint chocolate chip for me please!" she said.

Right as he'd reached for his wallet the cashier shook his head, "No need. It's already been paid for."

Kaoru grabbed his ice cream from the girl behind the register and looked at Catalina with a curious look on his face.

"What?" she asked. "It wasn't me."

"If not you, then who?" he asked.

"Uncle Vinny, technically." she smiled. "I asked him to use my card and prepay for us because you wouldn't let me pay for anything."

"Well played. Hey, let's sit for a minute."

Moments passed and they were still working on their cones, Kaoru had never had such a larger ice cream cone before. But it was delicious!

"No, no, listen!" Kaoru chuckled, "You're laughing but I'm so serious."

Catalina laughed, "Okay, I'm listening. I swear."

"Okay, Hikaru and I hopped on the see-saw. So we placed a bet, a _harmless_ bet. Whoever stayed on it the longest was Katsu-sama. I had won because Hikaru started to cry. It was going well for me. I was cheering for myself _"I'm Kastu-sama! I'm Katsu-sama!"_ Hikaru wasn't too happy about it so as I was attempting to get off he jumped once more and I was too late to grab the bars and sit down completely."

Catalina covered her mouth her blue eyes grew wide as she silently predicted what would happen next, "Oh my gosh..."

"Then _**POW**_, the seat slammed hard into my chin and sent me flying!"

"You poor thing." she said before licking her ice cream cone. "Did you get a _boo boo_?"

"You bet your ass it did! It was nasty! I had a gash in my chin and I had to get stitches." he said, he sounded as excited as he explained it, which was what she'd expect from a guy. "I cried my ass off too. If you look closely here, you can still see the scar."

She looked examined his chin until she spotted it, "Wow. That's crazy."

"So that's why my grandma called me _SeeSaw Eater_. That's possibly the worst nickname I've earned in my life, not because of the story behind it but because of the lack of creativity. Obachan could have done better than that. That vile woman." he chuckled. "So what about you? Why do you parents call you _Bleu_?"

"Well, it's nothing spectacular like yours but when I was maybe one years old and Dad was watching me alone while Mom and Melissa were out. I don't know what they were doing but I knew I couldn't go so I started crying. A LOT. I'll admit I was a spoiled brat." she laughed. "Dad, tried everything he could to shut me up. I didn't want my toys. I didn't want to watch cartoons. Oscar suggested he let me color. So dad gave me a poster board from Melissa's room and Oscar gave me his pack of non-toxic markers. Dad was relieved because it definitely shut me up. So, Dad fell asleep and when he woke up I had a blue marker in my mouth and my face and hands were stained blue."

"Oh my god." he laughed, "Was he freaking out?"

"Hell yeah he was freaking out!" Catalina laughed. "So, they call me _Bleu_ and grandpa calls me a _Smurf_. So, that's why I call him _Poppa Smurf_."

"Did you get sick?" he asked.

"Nah. It was non-toxic so they just had to wash my mouth out really good and my doctor gave me a shot just in case."

"That's so cute." Kaoru snickered. "I wonder if they have any pictures from that."

"Oh yeah of course they do. Dad lives to embarrass me."

Kaoru laughed and looked at her as she finished off the rest of her cone. She caught him staring at her and assumed she had something on her face. She started wiping at her chin but there was nothing there.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I-There isn't anything on my face?" she asked. "Isn't that what you were looking at?"

"N-No, I'm sorry. I-It was I..."

She looked at him expectant as he struggled to finish the rest of his sentence.

"You look beautiful today... I-I... You always look so, so beautiful."

"Even with these nerdy things on?" she said placing her glasses on her face.

He nodded, "Even then."

"And with paint all over my face and in my hair?"

"You look even more beautiful then."

She giggled, "Thank you, Kaoru."

"No, Kat. Thank you. I'm glad I'm here with you right now. I had no idea that today would have went as well as it did. I came to see you this morning with absolutely no idea what to do." he said. "I thought you were going to laugh when I asked to just randomly go somewhere with me. Today worked out better than any plans I've ever made. I hope that we could do this again sometime."

"Oh yeah, me too." she smiled, "But next time, it'll be my treat to you."

That sentence echoed in his head, _'But next time, it'll be my treat to you.'_ He was pleased that she wanted there to be a next time. After that he'd lost his courage to say everything he'd been thinking of earlier. He wanted to say a lot today but he decided it wouldn't be bad if he waited just a little bit longer. He was going to impatiently await the _next time_.

"I would like that." he said with a smile.

They sat silently for a moment and then it struck Kaoru.

"Do you really need glasses?" he asked.

"Nah, I only wear them because they're cute." she giggled.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: THAT'S ALL FOR THIS LOVELY CHAPTER EXTRA. IT WAS ACTUALLY REALLY FUN TO WRITE. Please let me know what YOU guys thought about it! Look forward to the NEW chapter on ****Sunday, Feb 1st, 2015!**

**-limited**


	14. Ugly

**The New Kids at Ouran**

**V2**

**Life Goes On**

**Ugly**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: THIS CHAPTER TAKES PLACE A PARTY. SO, I'LL BE COVERING WHAT'S COING ON WITH DIFFERENT PEOPLE THROUGHOUT THE NIGHT. PLEASE BEAR WITH ME.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Thumping beats and flashing lights! Laughter and mixed conversations! Couples dancing, cliques laughing, ladies singing, guys falling! It was practically impossible for anyone there to focus on one thing! It was what was expected of a party hosted by one of the most popular girls in school. What started as a _small gathering_ among fellow Ouran students became a gathering of teens and young adults from all of Tokyo it seemed. But of course, not just anyone was invited; it was one of those '_ANYONE who was SOMEONE'_ type of parties. Most of the people in the building were gorgeous and/or wearing flashy and pretty expensive clothing but even so it was obviously a party for the younger crowd. The atmosphere lacked the snobby, uptight aura that would usually be apparent if parents had been present. There were sons and daughters of musicians and actors whose parents were bitter rivals chatting together freely. Up-and-coming models and more established successful models that normally wouldn't be caught dead socializing were happily dancing together. Close knit, popular university students were grouping up with some of the popular high school kids... Again, if you were someone or knew someone who was someone you were there and the venue was perfect for this sort of thing. The venue was grand in both size and design, even with its wonderfully decorated floor it was spacious enough for people to move around, dance, and socialize comfortably without elbowing someone in their ribcage.

A certain attendee had been to her share of parties and events thanks to her club members hosting them but never one like this. But she'd known this party was nothing like the parties thrown on the Ouran Academy campus. The music that had been playing was that of a nightclub. She'd never seen so many different dances for one song in her life. She couldn't tell if it was all the happy and positive energy from the party goers that made her care less about being forced to come to the party by a devilish pair of twins or if she was really enjoying herself. Either way, she'd started to regret it a bit less, even though she'd been sitting since she got there. Sadly, due to the large amount of Ouran students in attendance she'd been dressed as a guy.

"Did you see that guy bust his ass over there?" Hikaru shouted over to his brother who had been sitting on the opposite side of Haruhi.

Kaoru chuckled, "Yeah I did!"

"I knew someone was going to fall. Those guys spilled all of that ice a moment ago and no one has been over to clean it yet." Haruhi said blandly, "I hope he's alright. That was a nasty fall."

"Yeah it was." Tamaki snickered.

"U-Um, excuse me?"

The blonde looked up to see an unfamiliar face smiling down at him, "Yes, princess."

"I-I... Would you like to dance? With me?" she asked nervously.

Tamaki smiled, "Of course, my dear."

He stood and took her hand; she was much shorter than him so he slightly leaned down to ask her name before leading her to the dance floor. That had been happening most of the night. Tamaki wouldn't get a chance to sit for a full ten minutes without some girl coming over asking for a dance with the host king. But, of course he couldn't say no, he was enjoying himself.

"Wow, Milord's popular with the university girls, huh?" Kaoru asked rhetorically.

"Kyoya-senpai... Is everything alright?" Haruhi asked, she'd noticed the shadow king checking his cell phone nonstop since they'd gotten there.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kyoya sighed.

"Kyo-chan, want to go over with Takashi and I to get some refreshments?" Hunny asked.

The bespectacled boy nodded as he stood to his feet and follow his two seniors. Kyoya was irritated. He'd refused and refused and REFUSED to come to the party... Then he'd refused _again _until he couldn't refuse anymore. He'd initially had no interest in coming party as he'd seen no benefit in being here. No one there was there to network they were there to party. He could have been at home studying or having a much deserved nap but he'd allowed himself to be persuaded by a pair of glossy yet alluring pale blue marbles and a pouty pink lip. It burned him to very core that he'd been begged to come here when the person who'd been doing the begging hadn't arrived yet.

* * *

"Oh my gosh! Mom, Kyoya's going to kill me!" Catalina groaned catching the attention of her mother who'd been blankly gazing out of the window.

Grace nodded, "Indeed. He's definitely going to chew your head off and spit it out, just like Ozzy does bats."

Catalina shuddered at the vivid image swimming through her mind thanks to her mother, "Why'd I have to bug him about going there?!" she sighed.

"Well, we don't have much longer until we're home." Grace smiled, "It'll take maybe ten more minutes."

"TEN?!" Catalina gasped.

"What's so bad about ten minutes?" her mom asked.

Catalina folded her arms, "I've gotta get dressed, I need to do my make up, and there's no telling how long it'll take to get from home to the party!"

"35 minutes, depending on the traffic." Vincent answered, from the front seat.

Grace smiled, "See that's not so bad."

"I guess." Catalina frowned.

"Honey, stop making such faces or your face will sag with wrinkles before it's time." Grace chuckled silently to herself.

Catalina looked over at her mom through narrowed eyes, "I honestly feel like you're enjoying this."

"Enjoying this?" Grace smiled. "...Haha, okay maybe just a little but not for the reason you're assuming."

"Then what is it?" she asked.

"You're so cute when you get frustrated." Grace sang, reaching over to pinch Catalina's cheek.

She growled, "You and dad were a match made in-"

"Heaven?" Grace said, "I agree."

"Sure, _that's _what I was going to say!" she smiled, causing her mother to gasp.

* * *

What was it that Nori was trying to prove by inviting Catalina? Why the hell was she being so pushy about her being there? It already bothered Kyoya that she'd annoyed _him_ numerous times about attending but to go out of her way to make sure Kat joined him was just odd. He'd had to wear a poker face as Catalina went on and on about Nori being so nice and really wanting her to come. She'd even got Oscar to persuade her. Catalina had agreed and then begged Kyoya to come with her. Kyoya attempted to come up with every reason of the stars to not come but Catalina could see through his lies.

_"But, Kyo."_

_"No."_

_"Kyo."_

_"No."_

_"Kyo~."_

_"NO! How many times are you going to call my name?" he growled._

_"As many times it'll take for you to stop being such a meanie and say yes to me."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"Kyo-"_

_"Okay! Fine! Fine! I'll go to the stupid party! Are you happy now?"_

_"I am! But actually I was just going to tell you I'd drop it since you were getting upset."_

_"Really, then I-"_

_"Ah, Ah, ahhh, it's too late Kyoya. You already told me yes."_

Naturally, he'd given up and agreed to come. Well, he kind of agreed.

"Hey, Kyoya. Have you gotten a hold of my sister?" Oscar asked.

Kyoya snapped out of his daze when he'd heard the deep voice, "Uh, yes. I was just texting her but she stopped responding to my texts. She asked if you were here."

"That's so weird. I'd been trying to call her for the last ten minutes. Mind if I use your phone to call her?" he asked.

The glasses wearing boy shook his head and handed the cell to him, "Oh no, go ahead."

_Bzzz... Bzzz... Bzzz..._

"Oh, no! Mom, Kyo's calling me!"

"Then answer him dear." Grace said, getting out of the car behind her daughter.

"I'm scared. What if he asks me what I'm doing?"

"Then, lie and tell him that you're on your way." Grace answered.

"Noooo, I can't do that!"

"Why not?"

_Bzzz... Bzzz... Bzzz..._

"Because I'm not even dressed yet!"

"Then tell him that." Grace laughed.

"He'll definitely murder me then."

"Well, I can't help you dear."

_Bzzz... Bzzz... Bzzz..._

"Just hang up already!" Catalina yelled, staring at the screen.

"Dear, I'm no expert but I don't believe shouting at the phone is going to help you any."

"MOM!"

Grace laughed, "I'm only trying to help, sweetie. Go get dressed, it shouldn't take you long. Didn't you say you've already planned an outfit?"

"Yeah, but I should do my make up."

"You look fine." Grace nodded, resting her palm against her daughter's cheek. "Go barefaced."

_Bzzz... Bzzz... Bzzz..._

"UGH!" Catalina groaned.

* * *

Hunny poked Kyoya's side repeatedly, "Kyo-chan, did you know Kuze and his fiancée were here too?"

Kyoya shook his head and sighed, "Could things get any worse?"

"Damn it." Oscar frowned, "She's not answering."

"I'm sure she's fine. She's probably just trying to screen my calls." Kyoya sighed. "Try calling your mother on your phone. They should still be together."

Oscar nodded, placing the phone against his ear. "Are you guys fighting or something?"

"No, she was just supposed to be here an hour and a half ago and she kept asking me to be here." he said pushing up glasses.

"Ah, I see where this is going." Oscar laughed, before responding to his mom who'd thankfully answered the phone.

"Mom? Hey, how'd the meeting go?"

"Oh, that's great! Tell me more when I come home alright? Listen, is Kat still coming?"

"On her way?"

"Okay awesome."

"Thanks."

"C'ya."

* * *

"Good news, Mom said she left like ten minutes ago." Oscar said sliding his cell in his back pocket."

"Hey, Catalina dear!" Grace called up the stairs.

"Yeah?"

"You might want to speed it up a bit. Oscar just called for you. I told him you left ten minutes ago!"

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?!"

"If you leave now, you might make it in time to only get a strongly worded lecture!"

* * *

"Haruhi, we were wondering if we could dance with you for a bit."Asked a girl, Haruhi remembered her from the host club. She was trying to find the words to tell her that she didn't want to dance. This was not a host club event therefore she wasn't obligated to dance with anyone. She was much less like a social butterfly at parties and more like a wallflower. Besides, she couldn't dance. Which was, now that she thought about it, probably the reason why she was a wallflower?

"Actually, ladies, Haruhi sustained a crazy foot injury when playing American football with some of his cousin's yesterday." Hikaru started.

"Yeah, the doctor asked him to stay in bed but he really wanted to come out tonight." Kaoru continued.

"Oh my, Haruhi we didn't know."

"Sorry!"

"I feel so selfish."

"No, no. It's okay. You didn't know." she said. _Neither did I. I never thought the twins' collection of fabricated stories would help me out._

"Could we just sit with you instead?" one of the girls asked.

Haruhi nodded, "Yeah sure."

"Hikaru and Kaoru could the two of us get a dance with you?" asked two girls who were actually regulars of theirs.

"Sure, why not?" They said. They were getting bored of just sitting there anyway.

* * *

Kyoya and Oscar leaned one of the pillars, watching the crowd as they talked. They were both still waiting on someone, in Oscar's case it was Kiyomi.

"Yeah, she and Yumi had a fight earlier so they decided not to ride with together." Oscar sighed. "They've been fighting a lot lately and it really drives me crazy."

"Why is that?" Kyoya asked.

"They tend to throw me in the middle of it. Kiyomi is very difficult sometimes. Don't get me wrong, I really like her!" Oscar said, "I just wish she was more confident."

"I understand. Have you talked to her about that?"

"Yeah, I have on a regular basis. She just tells me there are some things I don't understand so I wouldn't see her insecurities the way she does. I agree with that to some extent but I believe she has to give me a chance to understand. She never explains anything to me. To be honest, I-"

"Kyoya, you made it!" Nori said happily, her hands placed on her hips, "Thank you so much for coming."

Kyoya reached to adjust his glasses, "Yeah, sure."

"Is Catalina here yet Oscar?" Nori asked.

He shook his head, "Nah, but she's on her way."

"Great. C'mon, there's someone I want you to meet." Nori said grabbing Oscar by the arm. "Do you mind if I borrow Oscar for a minute?"

Kyoya shrugged, "Go ahead."

She smiled and lead Oscar away, "Oscar, I have bad news."

"What's that?"

"Yumi just told me that Kiyomi changed her mind and said that wasn't coming." Nori said, hooking her arm with his.

* * *

Hunny looked at his much taller cousin and said, "Do you see that?"

"Yeah."

Hunny's eyes followed them until he'd lost them in the crowd. "Have you figured anything out about what's going on with Nori? Have you noticed anything?"

Mori shook his head, unfazed by Hunny's serious demeanor, "Not yet. I'll be sure to keep an eye on Ito for the rest of the night. I have a bad feeling."

"Yeah, so do I."

"Mitsukini, should we break?"

"I think it'll work better that way."

Mori stood from the table and got himself lost within the crowd as well.

* * *

"Oscar, I had no idea you were here." said a red haired girl, she was a part of that _Sparkly Entourage_ that he'd recently got entangled with.

"Hey, what's up Misa?"

Nori waved, "Hey, I'll catch up with you two in a sec. I've to go and meet someone."

Oscar and Misa nodded as Nori took her leave.

"Where's Miss Class Rep?" Misa asked, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

Oscar sighed, "Could you stop calling her that? Her name is-"

Before she could laugh the song changed, and she grab Oscar's arm, "I love this song! Dance with me!"

Oscar attempted to tug away but not roughly, "I can't. I promised Kiyomi she'd get the first dance."

"Live a little, Oscar."

* * *

Hunny looked over his shoulder to see Kyoya heading toward him.

"What's up, Kyo-chan?"

"Where'd Mori-senpai go?" Kyoya asked.

Hunny smiled, "He went to find a restroom. Are you alright? You've been silent most of the party. I understand why but you shouldn't force yourself to be somewhere you don't want to be."

Kyoya sighed, pulling out a seat at the table. "I suppose."

"Here have some cake!" Hunny said happily sliding his plate over to him.

"No thank you." he said waving his hand dismissively.

Hunny frowned, "Waaah? You have to eat something Kyo-chan; you haven't eaten anything since you got here."

"I'm not hungry." he shrugged.

_Bzzz... Bzzz... Bzzz..._

Kyoya immediately reached in his pocket for his cell phone, "Excuse me... I'm sorry."

Hunny slowly pulled his plate toward him again, "It's alright.

The blonde boy had snuck a glance at Kyoya's phone before he'd stood up; it finally hit him that he'd only come because Catalina had asked him to. Kyoya's presence had finally made sense.

"Hello..."

"Yeah, it's about time-G-Give me a moment let me go somewhere quiet."

Kyoya tapped Hunny's shoulder, "I'm going to go outside for bit."

"Takashi said that there's a balcony on the 3rd floor." Hunny said digging into his cake, "Ask one of the caterers to show you."

Kyoya nodded before setting out to find someone to direct him. Once he'd gotten there, he'd returned to his phone call.

"Catalina, where the hell are you?"

Catalina giggled, "I'm sorry! The roads are wicked tonight but don't worry Uncle V is pushing through as best as he can."

"Did you forget the reason I'm here?" he asked in a playful yet stern tone.

"No," she started, "I remember and you have every right chew my head off and spit it out like Ozzy."

"Who?"

"You know, Ozzy Osborne he's a- Never mind. At any rate, I swear to make this up to you."

"And just how do you plan on making this up? This isn't school where you can just bring a signed excuse and all is forgiven." he nagged. "Which you never do might I add."

"It's a secret and just... Wait until I get there before you lecture me alright?" Catalina laughed.

"I'll have it ready by the time you arrive so be prepared." he joked.

"Then, I'll be sure to bring a pen and notepad." she said. "I'll see you then."

"Alright." he said, "Let's just hope it doesn't take another hour."

"Ugh, I'll be there!"

Kyoya chuckled, "See you soon."

"Bye."

Kyoya ended the call, placed it in his pocket and sighed.

"You know, the tone of your voice when you were on the phone just now brings back memories." he heard a familiar voice say. "You must really be into her."

He turned around to see Nori slowly strolling toward him with a determined smirk on her face, "What the hell, Nori? Were you eavesdropping?"

"Ohhh, language Kyoya. So what if I was? You know most people would thank me for inviting them here." she said.

"You've got the wrong guy." Kyoya scoffed, "I didn't ask to be here. I was forced."

Nori smiled as she folded her arms, "Just as I thought, that foreigner has just as much power of you as I'd assumed."

"Excuse me?"

Nori laughed softly, "I knew she'd get you here for me. I must admit I didn't think it would have been that easy."

Her statement obviously confused Kyoya; he'd narrowed his eyes at her causing Nori to laugh louder.

"I hope you didn't think I invited your girlfriend here because I wanted to dance and play patty-cake."

"She's not my-." Kyoya started.

"Oh?" Nori tilted her head and smiled.

Kyoya looked away from her and sighed, "What do you want Nori?"

"I must admit, Kyoya, you've really let down that wall for that little foreign girl."

Kyoya rolled his eyes, "You mean that wall that you so carefully created?"

"That's the one!" she smiled. "I see you've still got some hard feelings, huh?"

"Alright, well it was nice talking to you." He turned on his heels to go back inside.

"Wait," Nori called as she grabbed his arm to stop him, "Would it be so wrong if we talked just for a bit?"

Kyoya quickly snatched away from her grasp, "You've got 30 seconds."

* * *

"Wow, handsome and a great dancer. It would have been terrible to let those moves go to waste." she said into his ear.

Oscar carefully swung the girl around and smiled, "Thanks."

"Don't be afraid to touch me." she said.

Oscar laughed, "I'm not afraid; I'm just respectful."

She frowned, "You know, I think you're a bit too invested in your relationship."

"Really? I disagree. I believe I'm not invested enough." he chuckled.

The girl attempted to brush her body against Oscar but he took a quick step back almost as if he'd knew she was going to try, "Are you in love with Kiyomi?"

"In love?" he repeated, "Maybe not but that doesn't mean I can't be. I do care about her a lot don't get me wrong bu-"

"You've been dating this long and you're not in love with her yet? She must be doing something wrong." Misa laughed.

"Stop it." Oscar sighed.

The red haired girl latched on to his neck and held her body close to his as they danced; her lips were dangerously close to his ear, "You're far too handsome and cool to be with someone as average as Kiyomi. You're better suited with someone who's confident in herself as well as you. You know Oscar…" she whispered. "I could be that for you."

"Have you seen Oscar anywhere Yumi?" Kiyomi asked her twin.

Yumi nodded to where she'd last seen Oscar on the dance floor with Misa. Kiyomi's heart dropped when she the red haired girl with her arms wrapped around the neck of her boyfriend attempting to kiss him. But from the angle Kiyomi stood at it looked like they already had.

"I'm sorry Misa but I'm not that type of guy." Oscar said, after he'd finally pried the girl off of him.

Misa frowned, "What's your problem?"

The handsome green eyed boy shook his head, "I could be considered many things but I've always been faithful."

Misa's frown turned into a twisted smile as she tilted her head and pointed at his shocked girlfriend, "Good luck convincing her of that."

Oscar turned and immediately held eye contact with Kiyomi, who only shook her head at him and ran off.

"Kiyomi!" Oscar called; Misa grabbed his hand when he'd attempted to run after her. He turned his head and looked at the red haired girl with a look that actually frightened her. It was different from the calm and collected smiles she was used to.

"Just let her go." Misa said to him.

Oscar roughly snatched away from her, "Back off." He growled before running after his girlfriend. "Kiyomi wait!"

* * *

"What is it Takashi?" Hunny asked, he was out of breath after running up the stairs to meet his cousin in the hallway.

Mori placed a finger at his lips, "Stay quiet."

Hunny nodded, they'd been hiding out in the shadows of the hall that lead out to the balcony behind a large potted plant. Mori kneeled to the ground so that they weren't seen peeking out of the glass window.

"Kyoya had asked me earlier where the balcony was because he couldn't find any caterers. So I showed him, on my way back down I saw Nori headed up the stairs. I followed her back up without being detected and noticed her eavesdropping on his phone call."

"When he was talking to Lina-chan?" Hunny asked.

Mori nodded, "They've been up here for a while now. Kyoya tried to come back inside but it seemed like she asked him to stay with her for a bit longer."

Hunny looked out to see his fellow club member and Nori chatting through the window.

* * *

"Is that so?" Kyoya mumbled, folding his arms.

Nori nodded, "I'll admit it, Kyoya. When I heard you talking to her on the phone I got jealous. That reminds me of those nights we'd sit and talk on the phone about nothing."

She looked over to see Kyoya's reaction; he was just as straight-faced as she'd expected him to be. She knew her next question would invoke a reaction from him, "Do you ever find yourself thinking about that?"

Kyoya rolled his eyes, "Again, Nori, your 30 seconds are over."

"Stop being so harsh, Kyoya. I've missed you. You and I had such a magical connection. Wouldn't you agree?"

Kyoya finally looked at her after avoid eye contact since they'd meet on the balcony, "I don't know about magical."

Nori smiled, "We had things in common. We understood each other as the youngest children in our families. We had a special bond over our hardships in finding our place within the family business. What could you possibly have in common with that ignorant foreigner?"

"She's far from ignorant, Nori. You know envy has always been one of your worst personality traits." Kyoya sighed.

The browned eyed girl folded her arms, "I just—don't like the thought of you looking at her the way you used to look at me."

Kyoya's eyes grew wide after hearing her say that, it had definitely caught him off guard. Nori's lips curled into a smile she'd known she had his attention then.

"Kyoya, tell me: Is Catalina your girlfriend? I mean, it's obvious you're into her. Well, it is for me."

He shook his head.

"Does she know the real reason you didn't want to come here? Does she know that we were once together?"

He adjusted his glasses and sighed, "I'm afraid I've yet to tell her that bit of information."

Nori covered her mouth as she laughed loudly, "Really? What else have you neglected to tell her? Have you kissed her yet?"

Kyoya stayed silent.

"Does she at least know she wasn't the one you shared your first kiss with?"

Kyoya sighed, "Nori…"

"Well does she that I was the one you shared that special night with, amongst other beautifully passionate nights? Is she aware that she will never be your first anything?"

"Nori, that's enough!" He groaned.

She smiled, "You know secrets really aren't good for a relationship. Keeping things like that to yourself can really hurt the poor little foreigner's heart, you know."

The bespectacled boy scoffed.

* * *

"You're such an idiot! I hate you!" Kiyomi screamed in her hands attempting to cover her face. Kiyomi had been calling him names since he'd caught up with her outside. He allowed it. The name calling wasn't what bothered him. Her crying is what bothered him. Of all the times they'd had arguments he'd never done or said anything to make her cry. He'd never seen her cry before that's why it bothered him. He didn't like it one bit. He gently grabbed her hands only for her to snatch them away from him.

"Kiyomi, please…"

"No! Just leave me alone!"

Her outburst shocked him. It usually never took him long to console her if she was upset. He attempted to tell her that what she'd thought she'd seen didn't really didn't happen. He'd apologized and apologized after each attempt to explain but she'd told him that his apologies meant nothing to her anymore.

"Kiyomi, calm down. You don't mean that."

"Oh, but I do!"

Oscar's green eyes widened, but he was too confused and shocked to say anything.

"You know, you've turned into a completely different person now that you've been hanging out with your new friends."

"I haven't changed at all. I'm just comfortable now. They remind me of my friends back home."

"You're friends back home? What happened to them being that _Sparkly Entourage_?"

Oscar smiled, "Don't get me wrong those bastards are still sparkly as ever. But the guys are really cool. We got along effortlessly."

"I didn't have a problem with you being with the guys. It's those girls that bothered me." Kiyomi sniffed.

Oscar shrugged, "The girls just come with the crowd. They mean nothing to me. I already told you that."

"Just come with the crowd?" she repeated. "Do you understand what I'm even saying to you?"

"I do. I do. But Kiyomi you've gotta learn that I'm faithful. You shouldn't be worried about those girls. I'm not interested in any of them."

Kiyomi shook her head as she attempted to process what he'd said but her brain failed her. "I'm sorry Oscar but you and I just have two totally different views on the matter. At this point, I can't handle the differences anymore."

"Kiyomi…"

"Oscar, I can't do this anymore. We're done. It's over…" she said turning to walk to the car she'd been dropped off in.

"Kiyomi, please tell me you don't mean that!" Oscar called.

She didn't turn around though, she continued to walk as she said, "Go dance with your slutty friends! I'm going home."

"Kiyomi!" Oscar called once more.

* * *

"Well, I still think about us. I still think about how beautiful and genuine our relationship was. What I did to you was unacceptable and I apologize. I want to fix things between us." Nori began, "Seeing you in the halls with someone else made me want to push myself. I still love you Kyoya."

"Nori, what are you trying to prove by telling me that?" he asked dryly.

Nori gently caressed his face, "Look into my eyes Kyoya and tell me that you're over me. If you can do that… I'll leave you alone."

Just as she'd demanded, he looked into her eyes but much to his chagrin his lips failed him. Moments after he'd failed to respond, he'd felt her arms wrap around his neck and she removed his glasses with a smile. For some odd reason, he was unable to physically respond once she's placed her soft lips upon his. He broke away from the kiss with a confused look on his face.

"Nori, what are you—"

Nori rested her finger on his lips, "Shh… Let's pretend for the moment Catalina didn't exist. Let's pretend to still be that loving couple we once were."

She slowly pulled him into another sensual, he'd been frozen at first but his body soon melted into hers. He kissed her just as she'd hoped he would. He kissed her like he missed her. It happened. Just for the moment, Catalina was placed at the very back of his mind. He wrapped one of his arms around her and the held her head as they'd kissed deeply.

* * *

Hunny and Mori were both at a loss for words after seeing that. Who'd have thought Kyoya was still into his ex-girlfriend? He'd had the two of them and the rest of their club members fooled. Mori felt a fire burning inside of him at the sight of that.

"Mitsukuni, we should head back down stairs." He suggested.

Hunny nodded as he carefully crawled out of the corner they'd been hiding in. On the way down they quietly talked to each other about how unexpected that was. They'd had no intention of saying anything as he was their friend but they couldn't help but worry about Catalina. She'd obviously had no idea about what was going on. They'd known that after tonight things were bound to get ugly. That was just what happened when Nori Ito was involved.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I HOPE YOU GUYS DON'T WANT ME DEAD AFTER THIS BUT IT WAS SO FUN TO WRITE! HAHAHA SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER. ****SUNDAY, FEBUARY 15, 2015****.**

**THAT DOES NOT INCLUDE CHAPTER EXTRAS BTW.**

**-L-**


	15. Lost & Found

**The New Kids at Ouran**

**V2**

**Life Goes On**

**Lost &amp; Found **

**(Extra)**

"Good morning, Tadashi-san...It's time to get up, get dressed and get excited for school!" I heard her kind and cheerful voice say to me as I hid my head under the pillow. "Tadashi-san..."

I groaned loudly, knowing full well how quickly that kind-sweet voice could change. Yet I decided to test it anyway.

"What?" I groaned.

"It is time to get up. You wouldn't want to be late on your first day would you?" she asked, her voice still soft but her tone had become stern.

I shuffled under the sheets to flip over on my side so that my back would be facing her, "Late on the first day? I wouldn't want to do that. How about I miss today entirely and start fresh tomorrow?"

"You want to miss your first day?" she asked.

"Well, if I miss today then tomorrow would become my first day. Therefore, I'm not missing anything." I sighed.

I heard light footsteps inching toward me but I didn't sense any danger in the sound so I paid it no mind, a mistake on my behalf, nonetheless. I shut my eyes even tighter, I normally had no trouble falling back asleep after she'd wake me up but something wouldn't allow me to relax.

_Zliiiiip! _She'd snatched the curtains open allowing large amounts of sunlight to attack my exposed face.

"GWAH! C'mon, that's bright!" I cried, pulling the comforter over my face. "But, it'll take a lot more than that to get me out of bed...Nice try!"

I heard her snicker, "Heh, I thought you'd say that."

_SPLASH! Tch. Tch. Tch. Sloosh… Tch!_

Almost immediately after the word 'that' slipped passed her lips I felt my temperature drop. My once warm bed was freezing, not to mention entirely soaked. As I thrashed about under the sheets I could hear and feel the ice cubes sliding and clanking against each other.

"Okay, I'm up! I'm up! You win!" I yelled, "What the hell, Shizuka?! Iced water?"

I sighed at the look on her face as she'd held back her wild, satisfied laughter. I'm not the guy you'd want to be around soon after waking in the morning hours. I'm more of a night owl. I stay up late and I expect to allow my body to recuperate throughout the day and then I repeat the process. So, this had happened quite a lot between us. That said, my parents had given her permission to use whatever tactics necessary to get me out of bed. Some days, I feel as though she has far too much fun with that privilege.

She smiled and placed her hands on her heart, 'I'm glad you're awake Tadashi-san. I've started the shower for you, breakfast is being prepared and your clothes are—"

"My uniform made it in?" I yawned, rubbing my eyes.

She shook her head, "Not just yet. I'm sorry."

I shrugged my shoulders, "Eh, it's not your fault. I was just admitted into the school yesterday yet Mom is making me start the very next day. Chairman Suoh told her that it could take up to a week for things to be finalized and yet…"

Shizuka nodded with a smile, "Well, you know Nanako-san… She was really pushy with the board about getting you in despite the current circumstance of the move and all. Pushiness is in her nature. When a Hirota wishes for something—"

"Then so it shall be." I finished with a sigh.

That was my parents' motto. From that quote alone it was easy to tell they'd grown up as brats and in all honesty they still were. My mother is a pottery maker, something that started out as just a hobby turned into a career that made her millions. She's short with black hair, brown eyes and chubby cheeks. She's quite adorable. She's the only child of an orthodontist that owns his own successful private practice and a housewife. She is Nanako Hirota. My father is the heir to a major record label in Tokyo. _Supin Records,_ which is owned by his father, is label to some of the most popular Japanese musicians out there today. He's quite tall with a bald head and green eyes. He's currently working as a music producer alongside his mother, an American singer and lyricist who was very influential in the music industry back in the day. His name is Reiji Hirota.

At any rate, I found myself in the shower washing my hair.

_It's about time to cut this again._ I thought to myself. I'd originally planned on letting it grow out but it'd grown too long far too quickly. Managing it had become bothersome. There was a heavy knock on the door telling me it was time to get out of the shower.

"Yeah, I'll be out in a sec!" I called.

She had a strict schedule that she'd tried her hardest to make me go by. Sometimes I'd linger around on purpose just to get a reaction out of her. So, I supposed in a sense I'm a brat as well. Shizuka was young, not much older than me. She was only 24 years old and breathtakingly beautiful. It often left me wondering why she was a maid for someone like me.

I turned off the shower and sighed. Today was just one of many of those recurring things in my life. I didn't find it exciting anymore. It was yet another first day at yet another school. I couldn't conjure up any emotions other than frustration and exhaustion. I felt miserable. It was an all-new school with all new classes that I'd probably hate, all new teachers that probably hate me and all new students that I'd probably hate and they'd more than likely mutually hate me back.

I wrapped my towel around my waist as I thought about the off chance of my actually making a few good friends this time around. "Ha, wishful thinking I suppose." I chuckled to myself as I exited the bathroom.

"T-Tadashi-san! Why aren't you dressed yet?" Shizuka asked, "I left your clothes in there for you so you could get dressed in there not carry your clothes to your room!"

Her cheeks turned pink as she'd averted her eyes. She always got so flustered at the sight of a little skin.

"Well, I can't put on any pants without underwear. Now can I?" I asked dryly.

I was certain my indifference in the matter only proved to make her even more flustered but that just made it all the more fun.

"J-just hurry up! You wasted time by being in the shower for so long and you haven't had breakfast. If you take too long getting dressed then your meal will get cold and-"

"Then, you'd put it in a bento and I'll just eat it for lunch at school today." I shrugged, gripping my towel tightly as I walked down the hall to my bedroom. "It's not like I'm going to die if I miss a meal or two... I'm used to it."

And with that I closed the door to my bedroom, leaving Shizuka to argue with me from the hallway.

Once I'd gotten fully dressed, taken care of my hair and brushed my teeth again breakfast was definitely out of the question. But I wasn't in the mood to eat anyway.

I sighed as I studied my reflection the hallway's mirror.

"You look fine Tadashi-san." Shizuka said, in a reassuring voice.

She could tell I was bummed about my lack of uniform. Last night, she'd witnessed me beg my parents to allow me to start school when my proper uniform had come in. But of course, they'd shot me down.

"Right..." I scoffed, "Not only will I not fit in with those people because of my background but I'll aslo stick out like a sore thumb. Isn't that wonderful?"

Shizuka smiled at me, "Things are bound to be different this time. If you go in with a negative attitude how could you expect any positive results?"

I took in a deep breath before placing my glasses on my face, "How can you be so sure?"

She smiled an even brighter smile and placed her hands on her belly, "Call it a gut feeling."

I looked at her and nodded. The tone in her voice was enough to lift my spirits even if only until I enter the Ouran gates. I still felt better than I had just ten minutes before.

"Thanks, Shizuka."

She handed me my cell phone, "My pleasure, Tadashi-san. Your things for school are in the car along with your bento."

I smiled, "Thank you... Well, I guess it's time. See ya!"

**Author's note: Well, this is short I know but this only counts an extra. It is the introduction of my new character Tadashi Hirota. I love the name Tadashi, I'm not quite sure why but at any rate. ****ALSO, to answer a question I was asked recently!**** For those of you that don't know there are several characters throughout this story that are of my creation not **_**Bisco Hatori**_**. So I will make a small list for you here. Of course the entire DiLaurentis family, **_**Kiyomi**_** and **_**Yumi**__**Kishimoto**_**, **_**Nori Ito**_**, anyone in the **_**Sparkly Entourage**_** (I haven't named them all yet, excluding **_**Nori**_** there is only one that has a name is **_**Misa**_**.), any of the DiLaurentis staff, the teacher for class 2-A…(If the 2-A teacher has ever been named I couldn't find it. That's all I can think of right now but there will more than likely be more. Now, there will be characters that are of **_**Bisco Hatori's**_** creation other than the main characters (and their family members) but are only introduced in the manga. I'll try my best to let you guys now when I use those though. Ummm, oh actually I mentioned **_**Takeshi Kuze and his fiancée**_**. Those are manga only characters. But those are probably the only two I've used so far from the manga.**


	16. Welcome to Ouran Academy

**The New Kids at Ouran**

**V2**

**Life Goes On**

**Welcome to Ouran Academy**

* * *

"Okay... She said to go up the stairs and make a right." I muttered to myself, my eyes focused on the map in my left hand. "Why is that the only thing I can remember?"

I'd been given a tour of this place yesterday afternoon true enough but my mom had been raving about the school the entire time so, I had a tough time remembering anything our tour guide had told me.

"Maybe this way..." I whispered.

I'd probably been wondering around like a lost puppy for a good fifteen minutes. But at least the halls were deserted by now. I could think in silence other than the tapping of my shoes against the marble floors echoing throughout the halls. I liked it better this way especially after my failed attempt at getting help from that girl with the hazel eyes...

She'd been leading a group of very attractive girls down the hallway. They were all smiling such beautiful smiles but her smile was different. It stood out amongst the ones surrounding her. She was such a cute girl with a pretty smile. She just oozed confidence judging from that I'd assumed she'd been a nice girl that is until...

"U-um, excuse me... I'm Tadashi Hirota. I'm new here and-"

The girl's smile had melted and she lifted her chin as she looked at me before scoffing, "Obviously..."

Her remark had caused all of the other ladies around her to laugh.

My brows furrowed, "Huh?"

The girl examined me from head to toe, it made me feel nervous and self-conscious I must admit. She covered her nose and cringed as though she'd smelled something bad. "I thought I'd smelled commoner from him."

"He's not even in uniform." one of the girls very rudely pointed out.

"C-commoner?" I repeated. "I'm sorry what?"

The girl held her hand up toward my face obviously telling me not to say anything else before she walked away. The girl that had pointed out my lack of uniform walked over to speak for her.

"Sorry. Nori doesn't associate with commoners." said the tall, slender red haired girl.

I held back a chuckle, '_that was a new one.'_ I thought to myself.

I bowed with false sincerity, "Please, forgive my ignorance."

The Nori girl turned on her heel and walked toward me, "Are you mocking me, commoner?"

I smirked to myself; I was still bowing never once looking up at her directly, "Not at all. I am only hoping for your forgiveness. I know not to whom I speak."

I heard a few of the girls giggle, I hadn't expected that reaction but it worked in my favor I suppose.

"You're definitely mocking me!" she said angrily.

"Come on Nori. He apologized."

"And he's new. How could he have known that you don't associate with commoners?"

"Besides, you're talking to him now."

Nori turned around to glare at her friends, "Shut up, all of you. Fine. Stand commoner, you look like an idiot."

I bowed once again to bug her a bit more, "Thank you greatly, miss."

She rolled her eyes, "Yumi help him find his class." she said before walking off leaving her group behind.

The girl broke from her group, "What class are you looking for?"

Thanks to that freckle-faced girl I was able to find the right set of stairs. Unfortunately, my directions were cut short when the leader of the girls had called for her. I shrugged and thanked her. I was used to things like that.

I quickened my pace in the direction I thought to be correct until I tripped dropping everything from my books to my pens but for some reason I was still holding the map in my hand.

"Urgh...At least no one was around to see that..." I mumbled to myself, beginning to pick up my pens.

Or at least I thought no one had be around to see that.

_Tip. Tap. Tip. Tip. Tip-tap! Tip-tap! _

I heard the pitter patter of shoes knocking against the marble quickly approaching me. I turned to look over my shoulder and saw a girl in a yellow dress, wearing a worried expression on her face.

"Oh my goodness. Are you all right?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." I spat.

"A-are you sure?"

Quickly I shouted, "I said I'm fine!"

"Here let me help you." she said softly.

"Just back off!"

Without saying another word, she kneeled down on the floor with me.

"T-that isn't... I'm alright. You don't have to help me. I-I'm fine." I stuttered, my hair had been covering my face but I hoped she didn't see the blush on my face. "You should go..."

She grabbed all of the scattered papers that were on the floor before neatly placing them inside my notebook. Our hands slightly brushed across each other's as we reached for the same book. I quickly withdrew my hand. After everything had been picked up she stood to her feet and I'd done the same. She handed the book to me with a smile. She smiled at me even though I shouted at her like that? I adjusted my glasses and bowed.

"T-thank you." I turned on my heel and quickly headed in the opposite direction of where I'd been going originally.

Psssst. _Woot. Woot._

I heard her whistle; I froze and turned toward her to see that she'd still been holding my notebook. She waved it in the air with a smile.

A part of me didn't want to walk back to grab it from her but I pushed myself to do it anyway. With a sigh, I turned on my heel once again to approach her and then I tripped... AGAIN. But this time i only dropped the pens. Then she knelled to help me... AGAIN. And I felt embarrassed yet again. I was making an ass of myself already. Surely she was only playing nice. I was certain go back and laugh at me as she told her girlfriends how she'd found some idiot tripping over his own feet in the hallway.

She quickly started grabbing the pens and tucked some of her hair behind her ear revealing such beautiful, radiant skin. I noticed then that she was definitely not from here she couldn't have been. My cheeks burned harshly after getting a much better picture of what she looked like. They burned even worse when I realized I'd been staring at her. Luckily she didn't seem to notice or perhaps it happened so often it didn't bother her.

_Even so, she probably thinks I'm a creep. Stop staring. Stop! Just look somewhere else!_

"Um, I... You really don't have to help me. Won't you be late for class or something?" I asked not allowing myself to look at her again. The thought of her smiling alone sent butterflies throughout my body. It was weird. She handed the pens to me; her hands were so small and cute...

_I suppose they're normal sized for a girl._

I frowned at the thought I had to pull myself together. I was acting like a moron at best!

"It's not a problem at all. Besides from the looks of you're pretty lost aren't you?" she asked.

I nodded bashfully, "What gave it away? Was it the lack of uniform or the map?"

She laughed softly and covered her mouth, maybe in an attempt to muffle herself, "What gave it away? The tripping of course!"

My cheeks burned again, "I'm sorry. It's my first day here and-"

"No worries. Everyone trips on their first day." she joked with a proud grin, "Hell; I even dropped my bag down a flight of stairs."

"Really?" I asked with wide eyes. Personally, girls that look like her in my opinion were least human. I supposed it was because of the beautiful girls I've meet in the past. They'd always come across as perfect, I'd never had the chance to speak like this to one before. I was used to being treated like the Nori girl had done me earlier.

She nodded, standing to her feet, "If you don't believe me the guy that grabbed my bag that day can tell you. He ended up becoming one of my closest friends since I moved here to Japan."

She reached down to me to help me up, I'd realized then I'd been sitting there this whole time as if I had nowhere to go. I was definitely going to hear about this again. I couldn't bring myself to grab her hand for some reason until she said:

"It's okay... I don't bit unless it's a full moon."

I laughed at her joke and allowed her to help me up. Her grip was firm yet gentle; she had such small delicate hands.

"Thank you." I said clearing my throat as I shook that from my mind.

"So, where exactly are you headed? Uhhh, what class are looking for, I mean?"

I adjusted my glasses, "I'm in class 2-A."

She looked at me, her eyes widened they shone like blue diamonds. "Really? That's awesome."

"Why?"

"I'm also in that class. I've got bad news though." she said.

My brows furrowed, "Huh?"

"You're going the wrong way." she giggled.

I scratched my head and chuckled along with her, "R-right."

"I'll show you there." she said, leading me down the hall I'd told myself earlier definitely wasn't the right way.

"Oh, gosh. I'm so rude. I forgot to ask your name."

"Huh? Oh, uh, Tadashi. My name is Tadashi Hirota." I said gripping my books tightly.

"Really? I've always thought the name Tadashi was awesome. It's one of my favorite characters in this mo-I'm sorry I'm rambling about nonsense. I'm Catalina DiLaurentis." she smiled.

"DiLaurentis... So you're not Japanese are you?" I asked.

Catalina smiled, "Did you honestly have any doubts?"

"I'm sorry! I shouldn't be asking such personal questions." I said, immediately taking it back.

She waved her hand dismissively, "Nonsense, Hirota-kun! Ask me anything!"

Her Japanese was flawless; even if she hadn't been Japanese she must have lived here for a while.

"Yeah, my brother and I are from New York." she said.

"New York as in the US?" I asked.

She snapped her fingers, "That's the one!"

_That's amazing!_ I wanted to say but I held it in...As hard as it was I refrained from bombarding her with questions. I'd always wanted to meet an American. GYAH! I had so many questions it was excruciatingly painful to hold it in. When I was younger I promised myself I'd one day make enough money to move there. Ahhhh, the questions floated around in my head and I felt like I was going to explode.

"Oh..." I said biting my lip.

_I cannot annoy this girl with tedious questions._ I silently repeated to myself.

"You're name is Italian isn't it?"

"That is true but I'm an American. My grandfather is full Italian and so is my father but my mother is American of Swedish decent."

"Oh." I said again. After that, I didn't say much else. I knew she had to just be being nice to me. Maybe she felt bad for me after I made an ass of myself in the hallway. Even so, she'd given me the door to ask whatever I wanted.

We'd reached a door, "You don't say much do you Hirota-kun?" she asked, placing her hand on the doorknob.

"Well, I-"

Before I could answer she opened the door. Behind this door were the students I'd find myself stuck wi- I mean, with for the rest of the year. The thought alone was nagging me after catching a glimpse of all the new faces.

She gently tugged me inside, "Get in here you!"

She must've noticed I'd been nervous.

_Gulp... This is definitely going to be interesting._ I thought to myself.

At the very front of the classroom I recognized the teacher whom I'd meet the day before and two students wearing glasses standing behind the podium. I'd recognized the girl she'd been the one I had to speak to about my classes. Her name was Ayame Jounouchi I believe. She was very monotone as she explained what was expected as me as a Class 2-A student. Standing next to her was a black haired guy with glasses almost like mine. His arms were folded and he looked at DiLaurentis and me curiously. It made me wonder what he was thinking. It was something about him...as he spoke...

"Miss DiLaurentis, you're quite late..." he started. "Again."

Catalina held her hand up in defense, "I know! I know but look I found our new student. He was lost. Isn't he cute?" she whispered, probably so that she didn't disturb the rest of the class not that it mattered much because all eyes were on me. I could _feel_ it.

I could hear the joking tone in her voice but it sound like-

"Why are you speaking of him as if he were a stray dog?" the boy asked with such a straight face and his voice alone kind of stunned me.

That was exactly what I was thinking!

"I'm only kidding." she said nudging me slightly, "I'm really sorry if I offended you."

The apologetic tone in her voice and smile on her face made _me_ feel bad as though _I'd _said something offensive. I could feel my cheeks burning again as I shook my head.

"N-no. It's alright."

The boy stepped from behind the podium and examined me for a moment his eyes were so cold that I'd become nervous just being under his gaze. I felt my shoulders loosen as his gaze softened and he'd extended a hand toward me.

"You must be Tadashi Hirota? Welcome to Ouran Academy. I'm Kyoya Ootori."

-LUNCH-

I found myself in the cafeteria, (not without DiLaurentis' help of course) poking at my lunch. _This_ was lunch? If the students here consider _this_ as lunch I'm afraid to know what dinner would be like here if we stayed here that long. I was actually slightly afraid to eat it and not for the reason you may be thinking. This lunch was unlike what was normally provided at my old schools, lunch was usually so bad that I'd bring a bento filled with leftovers from home. This lunch was much too beautiful to just scarf down no matter how hungry I was. I'd had two cans of juice since I'd sat down but I hadn't touched anything on my tray.

"Why are you staring at your tray like that?" I heard a soft voice say followed by a giggle.

I looked over the rim of my glasses as they slid down my nose slightly, it was DiLaurentis again.

"Oh, I—It's nothing… I'm just…" I trailed off; I couldn't tell her that I was amazed at this _lunch _she'd definitely laugh.

"And why are you sitting here alone?" she asked me sitting her tray across from me.

"I-I don't know anyone here." I said finally picking up my fork.

She sat down and smiled, "Hirota-kun, I thought I'd made it clear in class that you didn't have to be afraid to come with me."

"Well, I—I know." I sighed.

"Being new isn't an excuse, Mister! I was new here months ago and not just here at Ouran but Japan as a whole. If it hadn't been for Tamaki and Kyoya introducing my brother and I to their friends I'm sure things would've been very different." She smiled down at her tray, "I was grateful that they'd made my time here a lot easier and I would like to do the same for you. If you'll allow me Hirota-kun, I will never leave you alone because I know how tough this environment can be."

"DiLaurentis, you don't have to do—I mean, I'm used to getting through things like this alone." I said. I was sure she could notice my cheek's pink tint after her speech.

She shook her head, "No one deserves to eat alone. If you ever need me for _anything_, I'm here. Alright?"

Why was she being so nice to me? A part of me wanted to pick up my tray, refuse, and leave but I couldn't do that. Not when she looked at me with those amazing blue eyes. I sighed out of frustration this just wasn't making any sense to me. Couldn't she tell that I was different from her, Ootori and Suoh? I wouldn't fit in a group like that even if I tried. They were all too _perfect_… Even so, I couldn't refuse to rely on her as long as she'd allow me to.

"Alright…" I said grabbing my last can of juice to open it.

She smiled broadly, "Good. You drink a lot of juice…You want mine? I don't care for this kind."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"I was saving it for Kaoru. It's his favorite but I don't know if he's coming. I didn't see him with his brother and Haruhi." She said, I think she'd forgotten I had no idea who those people were but I only nodded.

"Oh, then just keep it in case he does show up." I sighed as adjusted my glasses with my thumb. "Hey, DiLaurentis, I know we just talked about this and all but you can go sit with your friends if you want. I'll be fine."

She laughed, "They'd have likely been sitting her with you and I as well but 1-A's lunch was merged with ours today. Tamaki is having lunch with his other club members and Kyoya is in a meeting with the teacher and Miss Ayame."

Her mentioning of Ootori reminded me of a question I'd had earlier, "Is Ootori our class rep?"

She'd just stuffed a fork full of salad in her mouth by the time I'd asked. She shook her head and rested the back of her hand against her lips and she'd continued to chew.

"I'll wait." I said jokingly.

"Sorry," she laughed, "Um, no he's not. He is standing as class rep until our next formal class election next month."

"What happened to the original class rep?"

"He moved shortly after I came here. I'm not sure of the story behind it but I'm sure Kyo wo—I mean Kyoya would know." She said before digging in to her salad again.

_Kyo? _That must have been her nickname but why'd she correct herself? I'd taken a few more gulps of my juice as I wondered if there was something between the two of them. Now that I thought about it he was a lot gentler when speaking to her than he was to Suoh. But I'd just assumed it because she was a girl.

"I'm sorry, would you excuse me DiLaurentis?" I said standing up from the table.

"Too much juice huh?" she laughed. "You need me to show you there?"

I nearly choked, "N-no I think I can manage."

And with that I rushed out of the cafeteria, I couldn't have a girl showing to the restroom. That would've been awkward. But soon I got the feeling I should have at least accepted directions because I found myself lost yet again.

I turned a corner and quickly turned on my heels to hide, it was that girl from this morning.

"Are you crazy? Don't be stupid saying that in the hall anyone can you hear you." I heard a deep voice say.

"What are you afraid of Kyoya? Are you worried about that foreigner finding about it? Relax a little." The girl said bitterly with a laugh.

My heart started pounded once I'd heard both Ootori's name and the word _foreigner _pass from the girl's lips. My curiosity got the best of me and I peeked around the corner to see Ootori standing with his back facing me but I couldn't see her, he was much too tall.

"Cut it out Nori. Jealously is such a pitiful waste of energy." He sighed.

She scoffed before wrapping her arms around his neck; she was standing on the tip of her toes to say to something in his ear. I quickly hide my face so that she couldn't see me. I couldn't hear what she said but I'd heard a smooching sound. My eyes grew wide.

"They're doing that out in the open?" I whispered to myself.

I was quite shocked, I'd gotten the feeling that Ootori and DiLaurentis had a thing for each other considered the way he was so nice to her and patient while he was kind of abrupt when speaking to everyone else in class earlier. I heard the light footsteps going to the opposite direction. I stood in place for a moment before cutting the corner. I quickly began to walk with my head down just in case of them were still in the hall.

_Thump._

"Honestly, must you be so careless walking down the hall like that?" Ootori said with a sigh, his middle finger was resting on the bridge of his glasses.

"I-I apologize." I said.

He examined me like he had this morning, with such a cold harsh glare.

Had he known that I'd been standing there? Was he upset that I'd been eavesdropping?

"Oh, it's you. Are you lost again?" he said with a much softer expression this time.

I nodded, "R-restroom?"

He hummed with a slight smirk on his face as he pointed me in the right direction.

"Thanks Ootori." I said before hurrying down the hall to find it.

Afterwards, I'd surprisingly found myself in the cafeteria without having to ask for help! On the way to the table I noticed a red haired guy sitting in the set next to mine talking to Catalina. I noticed a heavy blush resting across his face as he drank the can of juice she'd saved for him.

_Does she have that effect on everyone? _I thought to myself.

Before taking my seat, Catalina stopped me.

"Ah, Hirota-kun you're back." She smiled. "This is Kaoru Hitachiin. I was just telling him that I was starting to get worried if you had ditched me."

I shook my head, "Of course not."

"So you got lost then?" the boy laughed.

A part of me wanted to tell DiLaurentis what I'd seen but the other part of knew had known it wasn't place.

I smiled sheepishly, "Yeah… All of these halls look the same."

He smiled, "You sound like her on her first day on her own."

"That's true." She agreed.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, I hope you guys enjoyed another chapter narrated by my new character Tadashi. I figured if I wrote this chapter as him you'd kind of get on understanding on what he was like. Let me know what you think. See you next chapter! **

**-Limited. **


End file.
